Stay away
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: No importaba cuántos años pasaran, cuántas vidas, cuántas épocas, él siempre la volvía a encontrar y sin importar las veces que la historia se repitiera, el final era el mismo.¿Hasta qué punto Sesshomaru puede protegerla de él mismo? ¿Qué podría ser diferente esta vez? Él había tomado ya una decisión, pero el destino tiende a burlarse de nosotros. -Mucho gusto, soy Rin. / LEMON
1. It feels like her

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Stay Away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 1 . "It feels like her"**

Tenía que admitir que la sola idea de lo que él había tenido que vivir durante los últimos quinientos años, podía resultar increíblemente agotador e incluso tedioso para quien se enterara de todas las molestias que se había tomado para conseguir lo que buscaba, pero para alguien con la personalidad paciente y determinada de Sesshomaru, aquello había sido algo que desde la primera vez había aceptado sin duda alguna… y es que después de todo las recompensas valían los esfuerzos.

Sesshomaru se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla giratoria y observó el paisaje a través de la ventana de su apartamento. Apenas era medio día pero el cielo se hallaba nublado y las calles completamente mojadas por la lluvia que no había cesado desde la noche anterior.

Encendió el tercer cigarrillo del día y lo llevó a sus labios.

Se sentía aburrido, la lluvia había estropeado sus planes ya que el vuelo que tenía agendado para ese día había sido cancelado debido al clima.

Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió a su cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una lata de soda distraídamente mientras revisaba en su celular las noticias del día, sin apartar el cigarro de la boca.

El hombre de cabellos plateados, o mejor dicho, el demonio, se había adaptado perfectamente a la época que le tocaba vivir. Con el paso de los siglos y como era evidente, todo había cambiado en todo sentido, los humanos finalmente se habían apoderado de prácticamente toda la tierra, y los youkais y espíritus habían pasado a la extinción casi en su totalidad salvo los que habían logrado sobrevivir y adaptarse a toda la era de cambios acontecidos; sin embargo, los que quedaban y se habían negado a mezclarse con la civilización humana, se hallaban ocultos en lugares recónditos donde rara vez solían ser vistos, por lo que cuando alguna persona llegaba a tener contacto con uno de ellos, era cuando se daba pie a las leyendas y mitos populares. Por otro lado, había otros demonios que habían aceptado la realidad y la evolución de las cosas, y antes de perecer, habían preferido, como era su caso, envolverse en ese mundo.

Era así como entre la sociedad se podían hallar youkai y hanyou perfectamente camuflados, sin que nadie notara la peculiaridad de su naturaleza ni llamara la atención.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, él específicamente no había tenido muchos problemas en adaptarse a las cosas tras las invasión de occidente en el país, y lo que en un inicio había sido el imperio que había forjado en las tierras del oeste, eventualmente se habían transformado en haciendas y luego fábricas, teniéndolo siempre a él de dueño, hasta que eventualmente y en la actualidad, se trataba de una empresa a su cargo que con el tiempo había crecido lo suficiente como para darle las comodidades de llevar una vida sin mayores preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, todo aquello no era tan sencillo como se escuchaba, después de todo, Sesshomaru no podía darse el lujo de levantar sospechas, por lo que cada cierto tiempo debía fingir su muerte, dejando todas las acciones a algún "pariente" lejano que no se trataba mas que de él mismo, con algunas variaciones en su apariencia física para no levantar sospechas a terceros, principalmente con las empresas con quienes tenían convenios y con los medios, puesto que su junta corporativa estaba conformada por su familia directa, después de todo, quinientos años le habían dejado los hijos suficientes como para mantener el núcleo de la empresa principal un círculo cerrado.

Sesshomaru apartó su atención de las noticias matutinas cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Diga

 _-Buenos días padre, imagino no podrá venir dado el tiempo que hace –_ Se escuchó por el otro lado del auricular.

-En efecto. ¿Todo marcha bien?

 _-Sí, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Kaoru y yo llevaremos la junta sin mayor problema._

-Bien. Llámame si es necesario.

 _-Está bien… Eh… -_ La voz de su primogénito sonó dudosa _._

-¿Qué pasa?

 _-Kaoru, Byakko y yo nos estábamos preguntando si ya pronto tomará la decisión de…_

-No es el momento para hablar de eso. –Le cortó de golpe.

 _-Lo sé, planeábamos hacerlo en persona pero dado que no vendrá, ellas insisten en saber si…_

-Tatsuo – Soltó cortante.

 _-Está bien._

-Hablaremos después. – Sesshomaru cortó la llamada con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, sin darle oportunidad de responder a su hijo. El youkai tiró las cenizas del cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina, y regresó a su tarea de leer las noticias en el celular.

Podía comprender el porqué de la insistencia de sus hijos, después de todo, ellos tres habían sido los primeros hijos de él y Rin; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, él había tomado la decisión de no buscarla.

-Al menos en esta vida… - Dijo para sí mismo, y sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la galería de fotos de su celular y pinchó la foto que semanas atrás una de sus hijas le había enviado.

En la fotografía podía verse a una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello oscuro, piel ligeramente tostada y grandes ojos marrones muy expresivos caminando por una avenida del centro de la ciudad.

 _"¡La encontramos! ¡Es nuestra madre!"_ era el texto con el que había llegado acompañada la fotografía ese día.

Sesshomaru alzó la ceja mientras bebía un trago de su soda, sin apartar la mirada de la foto.

Tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que una reencarnación de Rin era tan parecida a la mujer de la que se había enamorado originalmente y aquello le removía las emociones. Durante todos esos siglos él se había dedicado a buscar sus reencarnaciones para estar con ella, no importaba la apariencia, el alma era la misma y él siempre la encontraba, y como si del destino se tratara, volvían a enamorarse, las cosas evolucionaban como era lógico y volvían a formar una familia. Aún así era inevitable que la mujer muriera dos veces por cada vida, después de todo, tenseiga sólo le daba la oportunidad de traerla de nuevo una sola vez, y tras la muerte definitiva, Sesshomaru debía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para volver a encontrarla.

Nombres distintos, historias distintas, apariencias distintas… Rin nunca sería la misma en realidad, pero su esencia era la misma en el interior y eso era lo que desde un inicio le había cautivado. Las cosas se daban naturalmente entre ellos una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, tras la última ocasión en que estuvieron juntos y ella había fallecido, el alma de Rin había reencarnado en un hombre, por lo que Sesshomaru por primera vez y tras casi cuatro siglos, consideró que era ya el momento de dejarla libre y permitir que forjara un nuevo destino, aún si en la siguiente reencarnación volviese a ser mujer, por lo que con ese pensamiento y determinación dentro suyo, se había dispuesto a no volver a buscarla; no obstante, sus hijos primogénitos habían sido necios y la habían vuelto a encontrar por su cuenta y ahora eran ellos los que insistían una y otra vez en el tema pero Sesshomaru no deseaba relacionarse, pues en el fondo, y aunque nunca lo diría, cada vez que perdía a Rin, una parte de él moría. Enfermedades, vejez, partos problemáticos, ataques enemigos… no importaba cómo, ella finalmente moría y el youkai de algún modo estaba ya convencido de que Rin siempre corría peligro si permanecía a su lado, por lo que esta vez no irrumpiría en su vida, la estaba dejando libre.

El demonio dio la última fumada a su cigarrillo antes de que este se consumiera por completo, y tras apagarlo en el cenicero, dio un último vistazo a la fotografía de la muchacha para después seleccionar la opción "delete".

Estaba hecho, no tenía nada que ver con aquella joven, y las cosas seguirían de ese modo, no importaba como.

El demonio blanco terminó su soda, tiró la lata en el cuenco de basura de la esquina de la cocina, tomó su chaqueta, un paraguas negro y salió de su apartamento dispuesto a caminar un rato. Si el clima había arruinado sus planes de trabajo, al menos no impediría que saliera a distraerse un momento.

Sesshomaru se colocó la chaqueta de cuero café y abrió el paraguas antes de salir del edificio. No estaba del todo seguro hacia dónde iba, sólo dejaba que sus pies lo condujeran, y aunque bien podía haber tomado las llaves del auto y conducir, ese día por alguna razón prefería caminar.

Se detuvo en una tienda de autoservicio para comprar una caja de cigarros y después pasó a una cafetería y pidió un café negro. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podía relajarse de ese modo y pasar un tiempo a solas y tranquilo, después de todo, la vida de ejecutivo no le permitía muchas treguas, aún cuando admitía que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto su trabajo. A fin de cuentas, si algo jamás cambiaría de él, era el hecho de que siempre había ansiado ser el más poderoso en todo sentido, y dado a que las épocas ahora eran distintas, no era tan útil ser el mejor guerrero, sino tener poder empresarial, tener bienes, contactos, privilegios y favores políticos, y él lo había conseguido.

Sí, Sesshomaru siempre sería ambicioso, siempre buscaría tener poder.

El demonio salió despreocupadamente de la cafetería con el vaso de café en la mano, y una vez se situó debajo del techo, se dispuso a sacar de su bolsillo el encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se impactaba contra su brazo, y sin detenerse a disculparse, salía corriendo de ahí. La cajetilla resbaló de entre sus dedos y Sesshomaru la recogió no de muy buen humor. Alcanzó a vislumbrar a lo lejos que quien había chocado con él se trataba de un hombre joven que parecía tener mucha prisa y llevaba un bulto en las manos.

-¡Que alguien lo detenga por favor!

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada.

 _-Esa voz…_

Acercándose a su dirección, el youkai observó a una muchacha de cabellos oscuros, jeans, botas para lluvia y saco correr a paso veloz.

-¡Por favor, deténganlo! – Volvió a gritar, y justo al pasar frente a él, la joven resbaló con el suelo mojado y cayó de sentón a sus pies - ¡auch!...

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah... sí, sí, gracias… -Dijo mientras tomaba la mano que Sesshomaru le ofrecía para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – Ese maldito… ¿vio a un sujeto que pasó corriendo por aquí? – La muchacha respiraba agitadamente.

-Efectivamente

-Argh… ¡Ese maldito me arrebató el bolso! ¡Sabía que no tenía que descuidarme! Y ahora por torpe no podré alcanzarlo…

-Incluso si no se resbalaba, no iba a alcanzarlo. – Puntualizó con seguridad. La mujer, que hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención a Sesshomaru, le miró con malos ojos.

-¿Cómo dice? –Preguntó, casi ofendida.

-No importa qué, no lo alcanzaría, le llevaba bastante ventaja.

Sesshomaru hablaba casi en modo automático pues se hallaba ligeramente en shock al haberse encontrado con aquella joven, la misma de la fotografía que momentos antes había borrado de su teléfono, la misma que sus hijos reconocían como la actual encarnación de su madre.

 _-Rin…_

La muchacha por un instante se sintió intimidada ante la mirada penetrante del sujeto que tenía enfrente, después recuperó la compostura y su no muy buen humor por lo que le había dicho, pero antes de poder decir algo, notó que aún la tenía de la mano por lo que se sonrojó, soltándose de inmediato.

-Uhm… - La muchacha esquivó la mirada del youkai.

-Si gusta, puedo llevarla a la estación de policía a que de testimonio y levante un acta. Mi auto está cerca de aquí, puedo llevarla sin problema.– Casi al tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, Sesshomaru se recriminaba mentalmente por la enorme contradicción entre sus actos y sus pensamientos.

La joven le miró con sorpresa y después con algo de recelo, después de todo, esa clase de amabilidad por parte de un desconocido no era usual, mucho menos en la ciudad, pero su desconfianza se disipó casi al instante. No estaba segura de a qué se debía, pero por alguna razón ese hombre le transmitía confianza.

-Está bien, muchas gracias – Respondió.

-El auto está estacionado a un par de calles de aquí – Dijo y comenzó a caminar, con la joven siguiéndole de cerca. Sesshomaru le ofreció el paraguas por cortesía.

-No se preocupe, no quiero que se moje usted, yo ya estoy bastante empapada por la caída – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¡Oh! Espero que eso no sea un problema… después de todo voy a mojar los asientos de su auto y…

-No importa. – Cortó la oración de la muchacha, quien le miró con extrañeza.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía y Sesshomaru la hizo esperar unos minutos en lo que él volvía a su apartamento por las llaves, trayecto en el cual el demonio no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué de lo que hacía.

 _-No importa… La dejaré en la estación y no volveré a verla._

-Pensé que no volvería – Dijo con una sonrisa amable la joven una vez que Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de su auto para dejarla pasar. El camino a la estación de policía se suscitó en completo silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar - ¿Usted no es alguien de muchas palabras, no es así?

-No, no lo soy.

Aquella respuesta tan carente de sentimiento alertó por un instante a la muchacha. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Subirse al auto de un desconocido era una locura en esos tiempos y por más que momentos antes le había transmitido una sensación de confianza, su sentido común comenzaba a alertarla, aunado al hecho que de pronto había comenzado a recordar vagamente los perfiles psicológicos que había leído en un libro sobre asesinos seriales. Después de todo, los sujetos más encantadores y mejor vestidos, muchas veces albergaban las mentes más siniestras y retorcidas. En ese instante, ella ya no podía ignorar el hecho de que Sesshomaru tenía un auto del año y vestía la clase de ropa que ella ni en sueños podía darse el lujo de comprar, además de poseer una apariencia ridículamente atractiva.

-Eh… entiendo. ¿Sabe? No quiero ocasionarle más molestias, si gusta puede dejarme en aquella esquina, yo caminaré las calles que faltan… -Dijo de pronto, intentando romper el hielo a la vez que salirse de tan incómoda situación.

-Te dejaré en la entrada de la estación y me marcharé, no planeo dejarte en medio de la calle, sigue lloviendo. – Respondió sin mirarla.

-Ah... sí… entiendo – Su voz se notaba claramente tensa… ¿en qué momento había dejado él de hablarle de usted? Ahora estaba siendo tuteada y su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. –Dijo el youkai, a quien no pasaba inadvertido su tono de voz, así como podía percibir el latido acelerado de su corazón. – ¿Qué te han robado? – Preguntó, más que por interés en el tema, como método para distraerla de lo que le ponía nerviosa.

-M-mi cámara fotográfica – Exclamó, casi como si hipara.

-¿Eres fotógrafa?

-Estoy tomando trabajos de medio tiempo para el periódico y estaba en medio de un proyecto fotográfico cuando aquel sujeto me arrebató el bolso con la cámara… - Su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente. Costearse la cámara no había sido fácil, y ahora se había quedado sin herramienta de trabajo.

-Entiendo.

-Ojalá pudiera recuperarla, pero lo dudo – suspiró- Por lo menos no me quedaré cruzada de brazos ni con las ganas de levantar el acta. – La joven se encogió de hombros, Sesshomaru no dijo nada al respecto.

-Ya hemos llegado – Anunció al tiempo que orillaba el auto para que ella pudiera bajar.

-Sí… muchas gracias por todo, lamento las molestias – Respondió ya más tranquila pues evidentemente se había preocupado por nada. La joven bajó del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una sonrisa– Por cierto, mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor... eh…

-Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Sesshomaru-sama, entonces. – Dijo, ampliando su sonrisa. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el youkai abriera ampliamente los ojos, sintiendo un vuelco en el pecho – Mi nombre es Sanada, Rin Sanada.

Y haciendo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose, Rin cerró la puerta y entró a la estación de policía.

Sesshomaru se llevó una mano a la frente.

 _-No puede ser cierto…_

Acababa de condenarse, dentro de sí, comenzaron a revolverse una gran cantidad de pensamientos y sentimientos. Lo había arruinado, tenía que volver a verla. Era un estúpido.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

Bueno, y es así como apenas he terminado mi proyecto anterior de Contra Corriente que ya ando de nuevo por aquí con una nueva historia. Como podrán notar, estoy tomando un giro bastante distinto esta vez en cuanto a trama, pero aún así retomando el hilo original del anime, ambientado a muchos años después.

Soy consciente que es posible que esta historia no sea muy bien recibida, después de todo si bien en esencia Rin es la misma, el personaje no lo será del todo como tal, un meollo tipo Kagome y Kikyo, pero yo me concentraré en hacerlo lo más parecido posible, como quien dice, sé que no es Rin, pero es Rin, intentemos no darle demasiada vuelta al asunto.

Espero les haya gustado la idea de esta historia y la reciban bien, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario será bienvenido.

Saludos, y nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	2. Can I get your number?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Sesshomaru se llevó una mano a la frente._

 _-No puede ser cierto…_

 _Acababa de condenarse, dentro de sí, comenzaron a revolverse una gran cantidad de pensamientos y sentimientos. Lo había arruinado, tenía que volver a verla. Era un estúpido._

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 2. Can I get your number?**

Aquella noche definitivamente no había podido dormir, por lo que había pasado la madrugada en cama revisando correos electrónicos de la empresa en su portátil, aún cuando realmente ni siquiera podía concentrarse mucho en ello.

Habían pasado casi ochenta años desde la última vez que había tenido contacto con una reencarnación de Rin, por lo que aquello estaba causándole estragos en la cabeza y en las emociones, principalmente dado a que la muchacha en cuestión era prácticamente idéntica a la Rin qué había conocido quinientos años atrás, aunado a la coincidencia de tener el mismo nombre.

Sesshomaru recordaba perfectamente que cuarenta años atrás había encontrado a una reencarnación de Rin; sin embargo, en esa ocasión, se había tratado de un chico, por lo que él lo había dejado pasar y había sido en el transcurso de ese tiempo que había tomado la decisión de no volver a buscar a Rin, dejando así que su alma reescribiera su historia.

El youkai tomó la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a la derecha de su cama, y antes de encender el que se había llevado a los labios, sintió a su acompañante moverse en la cama.

-¿Vas a fumar tan temprano? Imagino que no has dormido nada… deberías al menos desayunar antes de encender eso. – La mujer de cabello negro y ojos ligeramente rojizos se incorporó un poco, mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos por el sueño y bostezaba - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 4 AM – Respondió mientas encendía el cigarrillo e inhalaba el humo, restándole importancia a lo que acababan de decirle –Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Y tú?

-No tengo sueño – Sesshomaru regresó su atención a la pantalla del portátil.

-Entonces yo tampoco- Contestó al tiempo que se colocaba detrás de él y hundía el rostro en su cuello– Vamos… deja eso y ven conmigo.

El youkai la miró de reojo, la mujer se hallaba desnuda como era usual cuando se quedaba a dormir en su apartamento.

Sesshomaru fumó una vez más, cerró el portátil y lo hizo a un lado, después dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero para a continuación tomar a la mujer por la nuca, atraerla hasta sus labios y besarla. Kagura suspiró mientras rodeaba a Sesshomaru por la espalda y él se acomodaba sobre ella con suavidad para hacer lo suyo…

Un par de horas después, el demonio blanco despertó a causa del movimiento sobre la cama, abrió los ojos y observó a la joven vestirse.

-¿Te vas ya? – Preguntó sin levantarse.

-Sí, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Quieres que vuelva esta noche? – Preguntó Kagura sin mirarle, al tiempo que se colocaba los zapatos de tacón rojos.

Sesshomaru lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

-No, esta noche no, probablemente salga de la ciudad.

-Está bien, será después entonces. Tengo que darme prisa, llámame cuando estés disponible.- La mujer ató apresuradamente su cabello en una cola alta y pintó sus labios a juego con sus zapatos para después dirigirse a la salida del apartamento- Nos vemos después.

Él no respondió, pero a ella parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, después de todo ella estaba acostumbrada a su personalidad.

Tras unos minutos en los que Sesshomaru sólo observaba el techo pensativo, decidió levantarse para entrar a la ducha y después salir de casa para desayunar en algún lugar cercano.

Una hora después el demonio se hallaba en una cafetería cercana a su apartamento, en una de las mesas sobre la calle para disfrutar del fresco de la mañana. Después de varios días de incesantes lluvias, por fin el sol salía y era algo para aprovechar. Sesshomaru leía el periódico mientras terminaba su café, cuando de pronto algo atrajo su atención.

El youkai levantó la mirada, dejando la lectura del periódico a un lado. Acababa de sentir la esencia del hombre que el día anterior había robado a Rin, por lo que sin pensarlo, dejó el dinero de lo que había consumido sobre la mesa y se levantó en busca del dueño de aquel olor.

No tardó mucho en dar con el sujeto en cuestión: un tipo larguirucho con la mirada ansiosa. Lucía algo nervioso, y teniendo cuidado de que según él, nadie lo seguía, se metió a un callejón. Sesshomaru le siguió sin pensárselo y caminó lentamente hasta él.

-¡Ea! ¿qué haces siguiéndome? ¿acaso quieres salir lastimado? – Bufó con sorna el sujeto mirándole amenazante. Sesshomaru no respondió sino que simplemente se acercó más a él -¡Hey! ¡Qué haces!– Farfulló el hombre al tiempo que Sesshomaru lo acorralaba en la pared y lo tomaba del cuello, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo sin dificultad alguna – ¡De-déjame ir…!

-La cámara –Dijo tranquilamente. Su voz era tan hermética como siempre.

-¿Cámara? ¿de qué hablas?... Yo no sé de ninguna cá… - Sesshomaru apretó su cuello- Está bien, está bien, se la daré, ¡por favor déjeme ir! – Chilló. Sesshomaru lo soltó y el sujeto cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente y tosiendo, intentando regular su respiración. El youkai le clavó la mirada, y sin necesidad de decir nada, el hombre comenzó a buscar apresuradamente en su mochila la cámara fotográfica y se la tendió, con las manos temblorosas, tenía suerte de no haber sacado lo que había robado el día anterior o probablemente lo habrían matado.

El demonio la tomó y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente rumbo a la avenida, saliendo del callejón. Realmente no tenía intenciones de matarlo ni nada, como siempre, el jamás se ensuciaba las manos a menos que le estorbaran en su paso.

-¿Qué era ese tipo?... –El muchacho sobaba su cuello, sin poder quitarse de encima el escalofrío que había sentido ante la mirada de Sesshomaru. Definitivamente eso no había sido normal y tendría que comentárselo a su líder. Se levantó como pudo, y caminó tan rápido como pudo en la dirección opuesta al youkai.

* * *

Sesshomaru dejó la cámara fotográfica sobre la mesa de su cocina y la observó un momento. No estaba seguro de cuál había sido el punto de recuperarla si no volvería a ver a esa joven, ya que incluso si volviera a topársela, no podría entregársela, después de todo sería una situación muy rara de explicar, además de comprometedora.

El demonio la tomó en sus manos y la encendió, oprimiendo el botón para ver las fotografías que recientemente había tomado Rin antes de que la cámara le fuera arrebatada… No parecía haber un tema fotográfico en particular ni tampoco encontraba nada extraordinario: paisajes, personas que evidentemente no conocía, un gato (el cual probablemente sería su mascota), edificios, niños jugando… nada espectacular, de pronto llegó a una fotografía de flores amarillas y se detuvo un momento en ella.

 _-Jamás creí que me lo diría… esperé este día tanto tiempo… - Dijo Rin casi en un susurro, mientras cubría su boca con las manos, completamente sorprendida por la declaración que Sesshomaru acababa de hacerle. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas que con dificultad intentaba contener._

 _-Jamás tendrás que esperar más… - Respondió él, mientras enredaba los dedos en la cabellera de Rin y se inclinaba para besarla. La muchacha sostenía en una de sus manos varias flores amarillas las cuales dejó caer al suelo una vez Sesshomaru la hubiese besado._

Sesshomaru apagó la cámara, no había podido evitar asociar aquella fotografía de las flores con el recuerdo de cuando él decidió llevarse a Rin consigo de la aldea de InuYasha, siglos atrás. Aquel primer beso siempre lo recordaría perfectamente… el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Rin con el aroma de las flores era inolvidable.

El timbre de su celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y puso su atención en él, tenía un SMS de su primogénito. Sesshomaru apretó ligeramente el teléfono tras leer el mensaje y comenzó a ordenar varios documentos rápidamente y los metió en su portafolio.

Veinte minutos después, se hallaba en el elevador con una valija de equipaje ligero, el mencionado portafolio y las llaves del auto en mano y se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio. Ya había sido suficiente de soñar despierto y de perderse en sus recuerdos, tenía trabajo que hacer y debía tomar un avión. Quizá con suerte y dado a que ese día no había mal tiempo, podría tomar el vuelo rumbo a Kioto donde se encontraría con sus hijos. Tenía asuntos que atender de la empresa y no era buena idea seguirlos posponiendo, sobre todo si Tatsu, su primogénito, ya había pedido por él directamente.

Sesshomaru arrancó el auto y comenzó su camino rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

Tenía que admitir que pese a su mala suerte por el asalto y la nula cooperación con la que se había topado en la estación de policía, no podía quejarse del todo pues había podido conseguir un préstamo para hacerse de una cámara fotográfica nueva, lo cual le tenía de muy buen humor pues podía seguir trabajando con normalidad.

Aquel día había tenido que cubrir, como de costumbre, una noticia con nada de relevancia desde su punto de vista. La de ese día había sido fotografiar a los invitados del cumpleaños del hijo pequeño de un político de bajo rango en la ciudad y ahora acababa de salir del local donde había revelado las fotos.

Rin se había colgado al hombro la cámara nueva de forma descuidada mientras iba revisando las fotos que acababan de entregarle sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Llevaba audífonos puestos y la música sonaba con estridencia por lo que no escuchó la bocina del auto que se avecinaba rápidamente en su dirección cuando ella había cruzado la calle sin fijarse que el semáforo se hallaba en color verde…

* * *

Faltaba ver cómo podía ser la gente de imprudente, Sesshomaru tocó la bocina del auto cuando observó que aquella muchacha estaba cruzando sin prestar atención a su alrededor y aunque pisó el freno apresuradamente para no impactarse con ella, cuando percibió el aroma de Rin, metió el pie con más premura para evitar el inminente accidente.

-Maldición… -Susurró cuando sintió que algo golpeaba contra el cofre del auto. Bajó rápidamente del auto para hallarse con la joven. La gente comenzaba a amontonarse alrededor con curiosidad.

-…Ay… -Rin se sentó sobre el pavimento con cuidado, sobando su brazo derecho.

-¿Estás bien? –Sesshomaru posó una rodilla sobre el suelo para estar a la altura de la joven. Aquello sin duda alguna había sido culpa de Rin, sin embargo, la idea de haberla lastimado le desquiciaba la cabeza. -¿Estás herida?

Rin mantenía los ojos cerrados aún al tiempo que comenzaba a sobarse un poco la cabeza.

-Sí… sí… estoy bien, solo un poco golpeada pero no creo que sea nada gra… ¡oh! Pero si es usted – Dijo con sorpresa al mirarle.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – Sesshomaru se sintió ligeramente más aliviado al notar que más allá del susto y de unos cuantos golpes el asunto parecía no haber pasado a mayores.

-S-sí, eso creo… discúlpeme… todo es mi culpa… - Rin sintió como Sesshomaru la rodeaba con sus brazos y la alzaba – ¡Ea..!

-Te llevaré al hospital, es mejor asegurarnos que todo está bien.

-¿Ella está bien? – Preguntó una anciana preocupada.

-Me aseguraré de que sea atendida por un médico, no se preocupe.

La anciana asintió y la gente comenzó a seguir su camino.

-E-espere… mi cámara ¿dónde está mi cámara? –De pronto había recordado que la llevaba en el hombro y no la tenía más, únicamente había conservado la mochila en la espalda.

-¿Compraste una nueva? – Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras la colocaba en el asiento trasero del auto.

-S-sí, apenas el día de ayer… Necesito saber si está bien o…

-Tranquila – Sesshomaru cortó su oración, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al frente del auto para ver si estaba por ahí. No fue mucha sorpresa para él encontrarla por debajo de la parte frontal del vehículo con el lente roto y varias magulladuras que probablemente no tenían reparación. La tomó para que ella pudiese constatar el resultado con sus propios ojos, y volvió al auto, sentándose al volante.

-Toma, temo que esto es lo que quedó – Sesshomaru le tendió el maltrecho artefacto y Rin lo tomó con los ojos llorosos -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… - Respondió sin decir más, al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran. Sabía que había sido su culpa, no tenía absolutamente nada que reprochar, pero no podía evitar sentirse descorazonada. No había terminado de pagar la que le habían robado, se había endeudado para conseguir la que tenía en sus manos, y ahora necesitaría una nueva si quería seguir trabajando, sin mencionar los gastos que probablemente tendría en la clínica cuando le atendieran… Tenía una pésima suerte.

Sesshomaru condujo hasta el hospital más cercano en silencio total, y una vez se hubiese estacionado, la ayudó a salir nuevamente del auto.

-Puedo caminar, no se preocupe… gracias por traerme y disculpe las molestias, todo fue mi culpa, por lo que no tiene que responsabilizarse de nada y…

-Te acompañaré y me quedaré hasta saber que estás bien. Además, estás sangrando – Puntualizó el demonio, refiriéndose a la herida de su hombro. Rin se apresuró a taparla con la mano, avergonzada.

-….

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no parece grave -Señaló, observándola. No tenía ni idea de qué personalidad tendría esa muchacha, pero sin duda alguna le recordaba mucho a la Rin de quinientos años atrás cuando se encontraba en situaciones semejantes, y si algo había aprendido en ese entonces de ella, es que en momentos así no debía dejarla sola, por lo que en esa ocasión, y ciertamente sólo adivinando, apostaba a que era algo muy semejante.

-Gracias –Respondió y ambos caminaron hasta el apartado de urgencias del hospital.

Treinta minutos después, en los cuales apenas intercambiaron palabras y había comenzado a anochecer, Rin ingresó para que fuera revisada, y otros treinta minutos después, salió caminando.

-¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó el demonio blanco al médico que la acompañaba.

-Tuvo suerte, está bien, nada grave además de los golpes, se le ha tenido que hacer una sutura en la herida del brazo y lleva algunos calmantes para los dolores musculares que probablemente tendrá en los siguientes días, pero fuera de eso, todo está perfectamente. Le recomiendo descanso varios días.

-Ya veo.

-¿Respecto a los gastos… qué tengo que hacer si no cuento con ningún seguro médico?- Comenzó a preguntar Rin con cierta inquietud al doctor.

-Vaya al departamento de pagos, tendrá que arreglarse con ellos. Yo debo marcharme, cualquier cosa no dude en volver de inmediato, buenas noches.

El médico se retiró y Rin suspiró para después mirar a Sesshomaru.

-Bueno… es una pena que nuestros dos encuentros hayan sido cuando algo desafortunado me pasa… pero en ambas ocasiones me ha ayudado bastante, muchísimas gracias, señor Sesshomaru.

El youkai se sorprendió ligeramente al descubrir que ella recordaba su nombre.

-No agradezcas, es lo menos que podía hacer.

-Sí… bueno… - Rin sonrió con algo de nerviosismo- Entonces creo que yo iré a ver lo del pago, gracias de nuevo por traerme, un gusto en volverlo a ver, así fuera de un modo tan extraño.

-Te acompañaré, pagaré los gastos médicos, fui yo quien casi te arrolla.

-¡Oh no! ¡No, para nada! –Se apresuró a decir haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Insisto – Dijo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde el médico de antes les había indicado.

Rin volvió a suspirar y siguió a hombre de coleta plateada. Varios minutos después Sesshomaru había firmado un cheque y había pagado sin mayores dificultades, tras eso, ambos salieron del hospital.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, imagino que lo mejor será que descanses. – Dijo, mientras abría un paraguas y la cubría de la lluvia que acababa de comenzar.

-Ya son demasiadas molestias… -Realmente se sentía incómoda por todas las amabilidades que aquel hombre tenía para con ella, observó el paraguas mientras se sonrojaba.

-Sube –Soltó fríamente y Rin asintió y subió al auto tras un momento de duda. Detestaba todo eso, pero tenía que admitir que si no aceptaba su favor, no le quedaba de otra mas que tomar un taxi y verse en problemas durante la semana por tomarse la libertad de gastar en privilegios que no podía darse: tenía dos deudas que pagar, conseguir una cámara nueva y ahora pagarle a Sesshomaru.

-¿Dónde vives? – Preguntó una vez hubo arrancado.

-Temo que es algo lejos de aquí…

-Ya te lo he dicho, insisto. –Sesshomaru no la miraba en lo absoluto y aquello le intrigaba un poco. Se tomaba demasiadas molestias en ella y tenía también muchas atenciones, sin embargo, aunque era muy amable, le sentía distante y desinteresado, sin lugar a dudas le parecía un hombre muy enigmático. Rin le dio su dirección y continuaron un rato en silencio hasta que él sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

-¿Te molesta si fumo? –Preguntó, aún sin mirarla.

-Ah… no. –Dijo y Sesshomaru llevó el cigarrillo a su boca e intentó encenderlo con la mano izquierda sin mucho éxito.

-Permítame… - Dijo Rin y tomó el encendedor de la mano de Sesshomaru para ella misma darle el fuego. Sesshomaru aceptó el gesto sin decir mas.

El roce de la mano de Rin con la suya había provocado en él una sensación extraña.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar hasta que Rin habló.

-Sigo notando que usted no es de muchas palabras…

-Háblame de tú.

-Ah… claro – Rin volvió a sentir que se sonrojaba y desvió la mirada.

– Y no, no hablo mucho a menos que sea necesario.

-Mmm… -Rin quedó pensativa.

El silencio de Sesshomaru se perdió cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y él contestó.

-Estoy ocupado ahora mismo, Tatsu.

 _-Lamento molestarlo, padre. ¿Finalmente está en Kioto?_

-No, no pude tomar el vuelo, intentaré ir mañana a primera hora.

 _-Está bien, adiós padre._

Sesshomaru cortó la llamada y guardó su celular. Rin se sintió culpable por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Espero no ser entrometida… ¿pero fue mi culpa que no viajaras hoy?

-Los contratiempos son inevitables, no tiene importancia… Creo que hemos llegado.

Rin miró por la ventana, estaban frente al edificio en donde rentaba un pequeño apartamento. Dudó un momento y después le miró fijamente, Sesshomaru levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Podrá sonar extraño, pero no me siento a gusto con todo lo que ha hecho por mi y que además haya aplazado un viaje por mi causa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted es pagarle los gastos del hospital.

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada de ella.

-Te he dicho que no es nada.

-Soy yo la que insiste esta vez – Dijo con determinación - ¿me das tu número de celular? –Tenía que admitir que incluso más allá de esa deuda que ella misma quería cargar, ese hombre le intrigaba de sobremanera y quería volver a verlo…

Sesshomaru regresó la mirada a ella y entonces Rin se dio cuenta de lo comprometedor de la situación y volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

-Ah… no es como suena… es decir…. No quiero que se mal entiendan las cosas ni que…

-Es mejor que… dejemos las cosas hasta aquí – Sentenció el demonio, cortando sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos.

-Oh… entiendo – Rin bajó la mirada -En ese caso… - La muchacha tomó su mochila, sacó un cuadernillo y arrancó una hoja en donde anotó algo rápidamente para después tendérsela a Sesshomaru – Toma, este es mi número, si llegas a cambiar de idea te aseguro que quiero pagar por mis gastos. Como bien has dicho, si quieres que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, con mayor razón me sentiré incómoda por todos estos favores que no llegaron a nada, lo correcto sería pagarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Sesshomaru tomó la hoja de papel, mientras se llevaba a los labios lo que quedaba de cigarrillo.

-Nada – Rin bajó del auto y le sonrió – Gracias por traerme. Adiós, Sesshomaru.

La muchacha cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la entrada del edificio, el youkai la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras el portón.

Sesshomaru tiró la colilla por la ventana del auto, al tiempo que observaba el papel con el número de Rin, con una nota al final: "Si no llamas, lo entenderé".

- _Rin…_

* * *

Dentro del edificio, Rin se hallaba con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta de la entrada que acababa de atravesar. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Sabía que había pocas posibilidades pero…

-Quiero volver a verlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

Realmente me he sorprendido de haber recibido más reviews de los que había pensado. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y hayan aceptado esta propuesta mía, intentaré actualizar de entre una semana a dos por capítulo, así que estén al pendiente.

Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado y les guste el rumbo que toman las cosas, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o queja siéntanse libres de dejármela en un review.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Kuruma Chidori


	3. You are not her

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Dentro del edificio, Rin se hallaba con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta de la entrada que acababa de atravesar. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Sabía que había pocas posibilidades pero…_

 _-Quiero volver a verlo._

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 3. You are not her**

Sesshomaru jugaba con el papel que Rin le había dado la noche anterior con su número telefónico. Sus dedos lo manipulaban distraídamente mientras fumaba en el balcón de la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedando en Kioto, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje matutino.

No bien había llegado a su departamento la noche anterior, Sesshomaru no había perdido el tiempo y a la mañana siguiente había tomado el primer vuelo a Kioto para encontrarse con su hijo mayor y así tratar los asuntos que tenían pendientes en la oficina, por lo que ahora sólo estaba a la espera de que llegase.

-Adelante – Dijo mirando en dirección a la puerta del cuarto una vez hubo sentido la presencia de Tatsuo al otro lado.

-Con permiso, buenos días, padre. – Saludó el hanyou apenas hubo ingresado a la habitación. El primogénito de Sesshomaru era ligeramente más bajo de estatura que su padre, tenía el cabello corto y plateado y los ojos dorados como era esperarse del linaje del que provenía - ¿Está solo?

-Sí

Tatsuo tomó la respuesta de Sesshomaru como luz verde para poder mostrarse tal cual era, por lo que casi de inmediato aparecieron en sus mejillas las franjas que el youkai también tenía, pero de color azul, así como la luna en su frente. Sesshomaru por su lado también se mostraba como su rostro era originalmente, por lo que las señas que lo caracterizaban como demonio estaban presentes.

-Comenzaba a creer que no podría venir – Dijo Tatsuo despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá de la habitación y sacaba varios papeles de su portafolio para después tendérselos a su padre – Una vez lea todo esto es necesaria su firma, después de eso mis hermanas y yo podemos hacernos cargo, por lo que puede regresar a sus actividades en Tokyo. Lamento haber tenido que hacerlo viajar hasta aquí por eso.

Sesshomaru miró de reojo a su hijo antes de caminar hacia él y tomar los documentos, acto seguido se sentó en la silla frente a él y mientras dejaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesita del centro, se dispuso a leer en completo silencio.

Varios minutos después, Sesshomaru tomaba el bolígrafo negro del bolsillo de su camisa y firmaba en los sitios requeridos para después devolverle los papeles a Tatsuo.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó mientras llevaba lo que le quedaba de su cigarrillo a la boca.

-Sí… - Tatsuo dudó, Sesshomaru alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

El hanyou suspiró.

-Detesto tener que molestarlo con el mismo asunto, pero mis hermanas insisten en saber sobre…

-Creí haber dicho que ese asunto quedaba fuera de discusión.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero Byakko y Kaoru insisten en su encuentro con ella – Prosiguió, su semblante tranquilo y serio permutó en una ligera ansiedad, definitivamente forzar a su padre a tratar un tema que claramente no quería hablar, no era una tarea agradable.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie al tiempo que encendía otro cigarrillo. Indudablemente el paso de los años había sosegado un poco su carácter aunado a que ,incluso alguien con su personalidad, era consciente de la paciencia que debía tener a sus hijos, sobre todo al par de mellizas que había engendrado con Rin, 500 años atrás, quienes eran el claro reflejo de la personalidad insistente de su madre.

-Ya me he encontrado con ella.

-¿Enserio? – Los ojos de Tatsuo se iluminaron. El youkai asintió con la cabeza. -¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-No. Fue una simple casualidad, no tengo intenciones de buscar un acercamiento con Rin ni…

-¿Rin? –El hanyou miró con disimulado asombro a su padre - ¿Acaso se llama Rin?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero aquello bastaba para Tatsuo.

-Vaya coincidencia…

-Aún así, mi decisión está tomada. Si bien te he confiado esto, mantén a tus hermanas lejos del asunto, ya tengo suficiente contigo de mensajero para que ellas estén encima mío con sus exigencias fantasiosas. Lo que sea que hayan tramado, olvídenlo.

-Padre… Porfavor entienda que ellas le echan de menos, es completamente normal que Byakko, Kaoru y los demás extrañen a nuestra madre.

-Esa mujer no es Rin. Que lleven el mismo nombre, no quiere decir que lo sea y lo sabes perfectamente. –Le cortó Sesshomaru – No hay nada más que discutir.

Tatsuo bajó la mirada unos instantes antes de volver a suspirar y ponerse de pie.

-Entiendo, lamento las molestias padre. Les haré saber que dejen el tema.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

-Entonces, me retiro, quedo a sus órdenes así como si llega a ser requerido en la junta se lo haré saber.

-Adiós, Tatsuo.

-Adiós, padre.

El hanyou se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y después de marchó.

Una vez volvió a encontrarse solo, Sesshomaru regresó al balcón y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el papel con el número de celular de Rin, y tras echarle un vistazo por última vez, apagó lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo sobre el, dejando ininteligible lo escrito.

Las cosas quedaban hasta ahí.

* * *

 _-No lo entiendo, madre. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, es como si a él no le importara – Musitó casi gritando el hanyou de aproximadamente ocho años de edad a su madre quien lo veía con ternura._

 _-Tatsuo, eso no es así, tu padre tiene una personalidad muy compleja… Podrá aparentar ser frío y aunque sea callado y distante, él se preocupa mucho por ti y desea que te conviertas en un guerrero inigualable…. Después de todo eres su primogénito- Rin se hallaba hincada en el suelo, quedando a la altura de su hijo y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. La mirada ligeramente llorosa de Tatsuo se aclaró con la sonrisa tierna de su madre. Entonces el pequeño detalló las facciones de su madre por primera vez con atención. Ella era muy distinta de él y su padre… Tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos y su piel no era tan pálida…. Pero sobre todo, el aroma que ella desprendía, era completamente distinto al suyo, al de Sesshomaru y al de los sirvientes del palacio._

 _-Madre… - Susurró asombrado._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-Tú… no eres youkai ni hanyou… ¿no es así?_

 _Rin se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, pero acto seguido volvió a sonreírle con ternura para después abrazarle. Tatsuo se sorprendió, si bien su madre era cariñosa con él, no era habitual que le abrazaran._

 _-Yo soy humana, Tatsuo._

 _-…Eso quiere decir que tú…. ¿morirás?_

 _Rin no borró la sonrisa de sus labios._

 _-Para eso falta mucho, mucho tiempo, no tienes que pensar en eso._

 _Sin embargo Tatsuo bajó la mirada, era la primera vez que caía en cuenta de la humanidad de su madre y por vez primera, era consciente que algún día la perdería…_

Tatsuo suspiró por el recuerdo que le embargó en ese instante, para después introducir la llave en la ranura de su auto y marcharse de ahí.

Su padre era necio y orgulloso y la única persona que siempre le había hecho titubear respecto a sus decisiones, no era mas que su madre… o el alma de su madre en el cuerpo en turno, fuera ya el caso, por lo que sabía que por más que sus hermanas insistieran o tramaran algo, nada iba a suceder si Sesshomaru no lo quería así.

-Dime, Kaoru – Dijo, al tiempo que contestaba el teléfono móvil que acababa de sonar.

 _-¿Has visto ya a nuestro padre?_ – Se escuchó una voz femenina por el otro lado del auricular.

-Sí, recién acabo de dejarlo en el hotel, respecto a lo de la junta con Kawamoto, revisó los documentos y…

- _No es eso lo que quiero saber, Tatsuo._ – Le cortó su hermana rápidamente.

Tatsuo tensó ligeramente el rostro, no le agradaba estar en medio de los planes de sus hermanas menores.

-Olvídalo ya, Kaoru, nuestro padre no tiene interés en volver a verla ni…

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿volver a verla? ¿Quieres decir que nuestro padre ya ha hablado con ella y no mencionó nada?_ – Tatsuo alcanzó a escuchar al fondo la voz emocionada de Byakko, la melliza de Kaoru.

-¿Me tienes en altavoz?

- _Evidentemente. Pero entonces eso quiere decir que padre…_

-Sí. No sé los detalles, únicamente mencionó que su nombre es Rin – explicó y logró escuchar la exclamación de emoción de ambas hanyou al informarles eso- …y que no tenía interés en tratarla más. Lo lamento.

- _Oh… vaya_ – La voz de Kaoru sonaba claramente decepcionada.

-Sugiero que ya no tramen nada, saben que verle enojado no es precisamente agradable.

 _-¿Acaso le temes a nuestro padre?_ – Byakko había tomado el celular, mientras reía un poco por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Tatsuo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Lo respeto, Byakko, y sugiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

- _Pero…_

-Adiós. – Tatsuo finalizó la llamada, al tiempo que paraba en una esquina de la avenida ante la luz roja del semáforo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos un momento, tenía jaqueca a causa de sus hermanas pues la personalidad de ellas podía realmente estresarlo. Sabía perfectamente que Byakko y Kaoru no cesarían hasta que al menos su padre volviera a tener un encuentro con Rin, y la sola idea de que lo involucraran más, sólo aumentaba su jaqueca.

* * *

-Creí que no me llamarías tan pronto – Dijo Kagura una vez hubo ingresado a la habitación de Sesshomaru en el hotel- He de admitir que me ha sorprendido que me pidieras viajar hasta acá sólo para tener sexo.

La mujer dejó la pequeña valija con su equipaje sobre el sofá y se acercó a Sesshomaru para después rodearle por la espalda y hundir sus labios rojos en su cuello.

-Ahora mismo lo que quisiera es almorzar. –Dijo secamente el youkai, sin separarse de ella pero sin mover ni un músculo para corresponder.

Kagura rodó los ojos y chascó la boca a modo de desaprobación por su actitud.

-¿Quieres decir que me hiciste viajar desde Tokyo y dejar mi trabajo sólo para ir a comer? Te desconozco, Sesshomaru – Soltó al tiempo que se dirigía a la pequeña mesita con la botella de whisky encima y se servía.

-¿Beberás tan temprano? –Fue su respuesta.

-¿Y tú seguirás fumando? – Soltó con sarcasmo – Mira, lo menos que puedes reclamarme es que beba cuando me hiciste salir de Tokyo en medio de una junta sólo para que fuéramos a almorzar.

-Yo elijo el lugar- Respondió Sesshomaru, al tiempo que tomaba su saco, las llaves del auto que había rentado y abría la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que Kagura saliera para poder cerrarla.

-Bien, bien… Vaya recibimiento – Bufó la mujer al tiempo que dejaba el vaso de bourbon sobre la mesita y salía con Sesshomaru tras ella -Pero y bien… ¿puedo saber a qué se debe esta invitación? – Preguntó una vez más no bien se hubieran subido al auto.

-Sólo quería invitarte. – Dijo, sin apartar la mirada del camino –Además, no es que vaya a permitir que regreses a Tokyo terminando de comer, así que espero no estés cansada.

Kagura sonrió ligeramente con satisfacción, admitía que prefería cientos de veces acostarse con él que salir a almorzar con el youkai, pues si algo tenía claro con Sesshomaru después de tantos encuentros, es que él para comunicarse era mejor en la cama que charlando.

Horas después, y pasado el silencioso almuerzo, Sesshomaru ya tenía bajo su cuerpo a Kagura desnuda sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel gimiendo vigorosamente, y unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, él encendía el cigarrillo habitual después del sexo.

-Bueno, debo admitir que esto ha valido el viaje – Dijo la mujer sonriendo al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por su cabellera oscura. – Lo que sigo sin entender es el por qué me llamaste pudiendo esperar a que regresaras a Tokyo. ¿Te has sentido solo, Sesshomaru?

El demonio blanco no respondió, dejó el cigarrillo a medio terminar sobre el cenicero, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando claro a Kagura que no era bienvenida a unírsele.

La mujer soltó un bostezo y se acomodó dispuesta a dormir. Estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes y conductas extrañas de Sesshomaru, por lo que era inmune a cualquier susceptibilidad.

* * *

Sesshomaru se hallaba con los ojos cerrados y la mano apoyada en la pared de la regadera, mientras sentía el agua caer sobre su cuerpo.

 _-¿Te has sentido solo, Sesshomaru?_

La pregunta que acababa de hacerle Kagura permanecía en su cabeza mientras sentía el chorro de agua caliente caer sobre su cabeza y espalda.

 _¿Solo?_ Sí, era cierto, y aunque él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta ante nadie, en efecto, se sentía solo; y aunque Kagura suponía para él una compañía no desagradable, lo cierto era que ninguna mujer, ni siquiera ella, podía llenar el lugar que Rin dejaba cuando partía de su lado.

Aquella mujer de ojos rojizos y cabellos oscuros, llamada Kagura, era sin duda alguna una curiosidad llena de coincidencias en su milenaria vida. Después de todo, ella era humana, y no le había tomado nada descubrir que no era sino la reencarnación de la que una vez fue una extensión más de Naraku, quinientos años atrás; sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea de ello, ni la tendría, después de todo a Sesshomaru le bastaba con el hecho de que entre ellos había cierta química en la cual podían hacerse compañía sin que le resultara una molestia. Ahí no había amor, solamente una especie de vínculo extraño entre dos almas que de algún modo se habían vuelto a encontrar y tenían destinos paralelos.

Kagura representaba un buen sexo para él, de ello no había duda, pero lo que le había orillado a llamarla ese día, no era mas que el hecho de que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella chica, y tenía que encontrar un modo para distraerse de sus pensamientos.

* * *

-¿Estás bien con que te deje hasta aquí? – Preguntó el muchacho pecoso de cabellos castaños y cortos a Rin una vez hubiesen llegado a la puerta del viejo edificio en donde ella vivía.

-Claro, Kohaku, no es como que me vaya a pasar algo del vestíbulo a mi apartamento – Dijo con una sonrisa afable y él se la devolvió.

-Buenas noches entonces, Rin. Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches Kohaku –Hizo un gesto con la mano y entró al edificio. Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta para ver si el chico se había ya marchado, descubriendo así que él sólo había caminado un par de pasos y tenía la mirada fija hacia arriba, probablemente en dirección a la que era la ventana de su apartamento que daba a la calle. –Oh vaya… - Susurró.

Rin suspiró mientras iba subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso del edificio, sin duda alguna vivir en un cuarto piso donde no había ascensor era bastante pesado, pero el alquiler barato en una zona céntrica era algo increíble de ver, por lo que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Una vez entró a su apartamento, dejó la mochila y su bolso de mano sobre el sofá de su pequeña salita y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el teléfono celular para revisar si no tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida.

-Mmm… nada.- Rin dejó decepcionada el celular sobre la mesa de su cocina y comenzó a prepararse algo para merendar.

Era bastante obvio que Sesshomaru no la llamaría, aun cuando había pasado todo el día pensando en él, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella la invitaba a no perder esperanza de volverlo a ver, después de todo, sólo había pasado un día.

-Ya llamará…

Justo cuando Rin se disponía a dar el primer bocado al sándwich que acababa de prepararse, su celular sonó y de inmediato tomó la llamada, esperando lo mejor…

-¿Sí, diga?

 _-¿Rin?_

-Sí, soy yo ¿quién es? – Preguntó al no reconocer la voz al otro lado del auricular.

- _Buenas noches, lamento llamarte a estas horas, soy el Señor Yamada._

-¡Oh! Buenas noches señor, ¿a qué debo su llamada? ¿está todo bien? – La sorpresa de Rin era evidente, no a menudo un superior llamaba a esas horas, y mucho menos el asistente del dueño del periódico en el que trabajaba.

- _Sí, perfectamente_ – Su voz sonaba animada- _Ha sucedido algo sorprendente, no sé qué clase de contactos tengas, pero han pedido por ti directamente… Eres afortunada, muy afortunada dado que llevas tan poco con nosotros._

-¿A qué se refiere?

Rin no lo sabía, pero aquella llamada sería el inicio de un cambio total en su vida...

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Sesshomaru se encontraba ya en su departamento de Tokyo, y aunque los días habían transcurrido en una monotonía total y eso de algún modo le dejaba satisfecho, no podía negar el hecho de que aquella joven permanecía en sus pensamientos aunque no lo quisiera.

Aquella mañana el demonio blanco se había sentado a desayunar, como ya era su costumbre, en la cafetería cercana a su departamento y mientras tomaba una taza de café y fumaba el primer cigarro del día, se dispuso a leer el periódico, llamando poderosamente su atención un pequeño encabezado en la primera plana. No era el artículo principal, pero era bastante apreciable a simple vista, y es que ahí, en uno de los titulares, podía leerse en negritas "Taisho Company decide abrir finalmente una cede en Tokyo".

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, aquello definitivamente era nuevo e increíblemente osado por parte de sus hijos, después de todo, hablar con los medios sobre un tema que ni siquiera había sido tratado con él, era una completa imprudencia, sobre todo por el hecho de que él mismo había decidido alejarse de los medios años atrás para evitar levantar sospechas ante el hecho de que curiosamente, ninguno de los que estaban al mando de la compañía, parecía envejecer.

El demonio pudo sentir un malestar creciente ante lo que estaba leyendo y de inmediato abrió el diario en la página del artículo. Por desgracia, su malestar no pudo verse sino incrementado al leer el encabezado de la notica y al articulista:

 **Taisho Company rompe el silencio con los medios después de una década.**

 **Por Rin Sanada**

Sesshomaru pudo sentir la sangre subirle a la cabeza, pero lo que terminaría de sacarlo de sus casillas, sería la fotografía que acompañaba el artículo: Byakko y Kaoru Taisho, sus hijas mayores.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, salió de ahí para dirigirse a su auto. Tenía serios asuntos que tratar.

* * *

-Nos matará cuando lo lea, lo sabes, ¿no? -Preguntó con diversión descarada una joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados a otra con el rostro idéntico al suyo, pero enmarcado con cabellos oscuros. Ambas muchachas se hallaban en una cafetería del centro, en las mesas situadas al aire libre.

-Lo sé, pero ha valido la pena. Esa chica… es como volver a ver a nuestra madre. –Respondió, con una sonrisa que difícilmente se podría explicar si expresaba alegría nostálgica o arrepentimiento.

-De todos modos, si nuestro padre cumple hoy con la rutina de leer el diario mientras bebe el café del desayuno, lo tendremos aquí en cuestión de minutos. –Suspiró - ¡Ah! Hoy sí que será un día complicado.

-Lo sé, pero por eso es que estamos en un sitio público, Kaoru. Nuestro padre ha aprendido a mesurar su ira si se trata de tomar las riendas de algún asunto en público – Comentó, mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado del pastel de fresa que acababa de pedir – ¡Está delicioso! Mmm… además, tenemos un as bajo la manga.

-¿Lo tenemos? -Kaoru parpadeó confusa, al tiempo que acomodaba sus cabellos plateados hacia atrás y cruzaba una pierna.

-Sí, el cual si todo sale como lo contemplo, tendrá que estar aquí en aproximadamente tres minutos, justo el tiempo que necesitamos ganarle de ventaja a nuestro padre… - Byakko sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿No me digas que…?

-Buenos días, lamento llegar tarde, el tráfico a esta hora de la mañana es complicado – Saludó Rin, quien acababa de llegar y lucía bastante avergonzada por el retraso a la cita con las mellizas.

-Buenos días Rin. No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo, ¿café? – Sonrió ampliamente Byakko al tiempo que sentía la mirada penetrante de su hermana.

-Ah, muchas gracias. – Rin tomó asiento.

Kaoru, la youkai con el cabello plateado, se llevó por un instante las manos a la cara en señal de que sabía que definitivamente su padre las mataría. Su hermana acababa de pasarse aún más de la raya.

-Como quizá ya hayan visto, el artículo ha salido hoy en el diario – Dijo sonriente Rin sacando de su bolso el diario. – Muchas gracias – Dijo al mesero una vez le hubiera traido el café que Byakko le había ordenado.

-Sí, es excelente, y debo decir que esa fotografía me hace lucir muy bien – Dijo la youkai de cabellos negros sonriendo, mientras lucía en su rostro una expresión de vanidad acentuada. Rin le devolvió la sonrisa, tenía que admitir que pese a que Byakko Taisho parecía ser una persona sumamente extrovertida y egocéntrica, era muy agradable y había sido sumamente amable con ella al darle el trabajo de escribir el artículo sobre su compañía, después de todo, gracias a eso, había sido ascendida y dentro de poco podría empezar a saldar las deudas que tenía encima.

-Lo que aún me intriga, y no es que me queje ni nada de eso – Apresuró a decir cuando sintió la mirada de ambas hermanas sobre ella- es el por qué pidieron explícitamente por mi para redactar el artículo… no es que sea conocida ni mucho menos…

-Oh, eso… Bueno, digamos que tuvimos buenas referencias tuyas. – Explicó Kaoru, queriéndole restar importancia al asunto.

-¿Eh? –Rin cada vez entendía menos. - ¿Referencias?

-Sí… Pronto lo entenderás. – Byakko levantó la mirada. Estaba cerca.

De inmediato, Rin pudo sentir como ambas youkai se ponían tensas, y entonces sintió una presencia detrás suyo, por lo que levantó la mirada y sintió como su corazón se sobresaltaba al notar de quien se trataba.

-Sesshomaru…

Ahí estaba él, pero por alguna razón, no la veía a ella, sino a Byakko y a Kaoru, con unos ojos que hasta ese instante no había conocido…. Aquello era ¿ira?

-Qué sorpresa verlo, padre. – Sonrió Byakko con cierta malicia, al tiempo que Kaoru desviaba la mirada de él.

 _-¿Padre?..._ –Rin observó a todos los presentes, ¿qué estaba pasando?

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

¡Perdón por la demora! Definitivamente este capítulo me tomó más de lo que creí aunque no por falta de inspiración como tal, sino de tiempo, he tenido todo este tiempo lleno de cosas y apenas y me había podido dar tiempo de escribir, sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo, no planeo abandonar el fanfic, mucho menos ahora que veo que ha sido muy bien recibido y de los reviews que me han dejado. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi y es motor que me impulsa principalmente a seguir con la historia.

Como ven, en este capítulo se han ido asomando más personajes, los cuales ojalá sean de su agrado y no les sea molesto de ver en escena (después de todo soy consciente que los personajes inventados en ocasiones son molestos), así como también un primer asomo de un Kohaku de nuestra era. Cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia será bien recibida.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Intentaré no tardar jaja

Kuruma Chidori


	4. Think twice

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Ahí estaba él, pero por alguna razón, no la veía a ella, sino a Byakko y a Kaoru, con unos ojos que hasta ese instante no había conocido…. Aquello era ¿ira?_

 _-Qué sorpresa verlo, padre. – Sonrió Byakko con cierta malicia, al tiempo que Kaoru desviaba la mirada de él._

 _-¿Padre?... –Rin observó a todos los presentes, ¿qué estaba pasando?_

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 4. Think Twice**

La situación no podía ser menos qué incómoda, Byakko sonreía de forma casi desafiante, Sesshomaru la observaba con ojos asesinos mientras que Kaoru mantenía la mirada apartada, Rin, por su parte, sólo podía sentirse fuera de lugar.

Todos mantenían silencio hasta que Sesshomaru finalmente habló.

-Ciertamente no pensaba encontrarlas en la ciudad.

-Bueno, todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de llamar, padre. –Dijo Byakko, aún con la sonrisa y el tono mordaz. Sesshomaru arrugó un poco más el ceño - ¿Gustas? – La mujer le tendió la caja con cigarrillos a Sesshomaru.

-Él no fuma eso, Byakko – Kaoru posó la mano sobre la de su hermana de modo que Byakko retiraba el ofrecimiento.

-Rin – Dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla y ella pegó un respingo sobre su asiento ante la sorpresa, definitivamente la situación la hacía tensarse y ni siquiera entendía bien qué sucedía.

-B-buenos días, Sesshomaru. No esperaba verte por aquí…

-Sí, puedo decir lo mismo…. – Respondió con suma seriedad, mirándola de reojo para volver a clavar los ojos en sus hijas. – ¿Podrías por favor dejarnos a solas un momento a mis sobrinas y a mi?

-Claro…- Dijo Rin mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la silla.

-¿Sobrinas? – Soltó Byakko alzando ligeramente la voz al tiempo que colocaba la mano con firmeza sobre la mesa en el lugar de Rin, indicándole que no se levantara. Rin apretó los labios, no quería estar ahí –Debe ser una broma, padre. A estas alturas y tomando en cuenta que Rin y tú ya se han conocido ¿no deberías decirle la verdad? ¿O tú qué dices, Kaoru?

La aludida frunció el ceño y miró mal a su hermana.

-Esto no fue lo que acordamos… -Puntualizó bajando un poco la voz.

-"¿Acordamos?" –Cuestionó Sesshomaru- ¿Debo dar por entendido que Tatsuo no fue claro al expresar mi opinión respecto al tema con ustedes? – de inmediato la mirada descarada de Byakko dio paso a una de temor y culpa.

-No es así, Tatsuo no tuvo nada que ver en esto, padre – Dijo rápidamente. Si algo tenía muy claro es que no quería involucrar a su hermano mayor en el asunto pues Sesshomaru descargaría toda su ira sobre él.

-¿Padre?- Preguntó Rin ya sin poder contener su sorpresa y curiosidad. Los tres presentes la miraron y para asombro de Sesshomaru y Byakko, Kaoru, quien había sido la que había mantenido el perfil bajo hasta ese instante, le dirigió una sonrisa amable a la joven.

-Rin, creo que este no era el mejor modo de enterarte, pero hay ciertas cosas que debes saber.

-Kaoru – Llamó Sesshomaru como advertencia para silenciar pero la hanyou ignoró a su padre.

-Rin, ven conmigo. Creo que mi hermana tiene cosas que hablar con mi padre – Kaoru tomó la mano de la joven para ayudarla a levantarla y Rin le siguió sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

-¿Kaoru qué haces? – Se apresuró a decir la melliza. Aquello se había salido por completo de sus manos.

-Lo que padre no sería capaz de decir por sí mismo y lo que tú ya no estás en posición de hacer. – Respondió.

-Nada de eso… - Sesshomaru se adelantó hacia Kaoru y Rin al tiempo que Byakko se interponía entre ellos.

-Apresúrate – Ordenó Byakko, sabiendo perfectamente que si Sesshomaru se disponía a ir tras Kaoru y Rin, ella no sería capaz de contenerlo mucho tiempo.

Kaoru le devolvió una mirada de complicidad y tomando a Rin por la muñeca, comenzó a correr rumbo a donde había estacionado su auto.

-Sabes perfectamente que no sirve de nada interponerte – Dijo Sesshomaru con voz sumamente gélida, de pie a solo unos centímetros de su hija. Byakko sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que dado al sitio en donde nos encontramos, no harás nada que llame la atención… no más de lo que ya lo hicimos, así que al menos pararme frente a ti, hace que Kaoru pueda ganar algo de tiempo.

Sesshomaru alzó la mirada y observó a su alrededor, su hija tenía razón: los demás comensales de la cafetería les miraban con curiosidad y susurraban entre ellos… probablemente ya se había figurado alguna dramática situación en torno a las tres jóvenes y él, y si bien la gente tenía razón, definitivamente sus pensamientos no podían acercarse ni remotamente a lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

-Déjale contarle todo, padre… - Pidió Byakko y Sesshomaru guardó silencio- Déjala a ella decidir.

-No lo ven, ¿no es cierto? –Preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Incluso si ella lo acepta… incluso si ella decide que quiere conocerme… acercarse a mi… Yo no lo permitiré, yo no lo deseo.

-Padre, porfavor…

-Son tan insensatas y egoístas que la han condenado a mi rechazo.

Y sin decir más, Sesshomaru dio la media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Byakko sola.

* * *

-¿Es una clase de broma, no es así? – Pregunto Rin tras escuchar todo el relato de Kaoru respecto a la naturaleza de la familia Taisho y el papel que Rin (o el alma de una Rin de hace 500 años) desempeñaba en toda esa historia.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza mientras giraba el volante para doblar en la esquina tras recorrer una larga avenida.

-Sé que suena a una locura, a todo un cuento que me he sacado de la manga… pero piénsalo, ¿no crees que tiene sentido? ¿O acaso me dirás que no sientes ninguna clase de atracción por mi padre?

Rin no pudo contener una risa de asombro.

-Pero claro… ¿cómo no? ¿qué mujer no se sentiría atraída por alguien como Sesshomaru?

-Por alguien con el dinero de Sesshomaru, quizá quieras decir – Puntualizó la youkai, mirando de reojo a Rin.

-¿Qué? No, no, no me malentiendas – Se apresuró a corregir- Yo no tenía idea de que Sesshomaru era un miembro de la familia Taisho… quiero decir, sí me había dicho su apellido pero yo jamás lo había relacionado con la compañía de su familia… A lo que me refiero es ¿por qué no me habría sentido atraída por alguien con la amabilidad y todo el misterio que envuelve a ese hombre? Es casi magnético. Desde un inicio él no fue sino cortés y amable conmigo sin ninguna razón.

Kaoru abrió más de lo normal los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno… el misterio lo entiendo pero… ¿amabilidad? Mi padre es todo menos amable, Rin… y creo que ahí radica la diferencia que hay respecto al trato que tiene contigo y el resto de las mujeres.

-…Aún así lo que dice sigue sin tener sentido y sigue sin ser creíble… sin ofender – Murmuró.

Kaoru detuvo el carro de golpe provocando un pequeño alboroto en el tráfico, y las bocinas de los autos que se enfilaban tras ellas no tardaron en hacer sonar sus bocinas.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Rin miró hacia atrás rápidamente deseando que la imprudente acción de Kaoru no hubiese causado un accidente.

-No creí tener que llegar a esto tan pronto, pero sé que mi padre posiblemente esté siguiéndonos ahora mismo, así que necesito que me creas… -Dijo con voz algo cansada y Rin la miró, y para su asombro, pudo observar claramente cómo la apariencia de Kaoru iba cambiando frente a sus ojos: En su frente poco a poco había comenzado a aparecer una marca en forma de media luna mientras que en sus mejillas se podían vislumbrar un par de franjas rosáceas; a su vez, no pudo evitar notar que las uñas de la joven comenzaban a alargarse y a lucir afiladas, así como su cabellera plateada parecía ser más larga de lo que segundos antes era.

Rin no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa y su primera reacción fue llevar la mano a la manija de la puerta del auto, por lo que Kaoru arrancó de nuevo, antes de que Rin decidiera bajarse.

-Hace siglos que aprendimos a camuflarnos entre los humanos, de ese modo no llamamos excesivamente la atención por nuestra apariencia.

-…

Rin no sabía que decir, se había hecho a la idea de que la familia Taisho eran personas excéntricas, después de todo querer permanecer lejos de los medios con toda la fama que les precedía, era algo bastante curioso, pero nada la había preparado para presenciar aquello.

-Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora – Pidió la hanyou.

-No… no entiendo… ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿qué ganas con mostrarme lo que eres?... ¿Debería temerte? – Rin tragó saliva, nerviosa. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Temerme? Oh, no, en lo absoluto… Rin…. tú eres las reencarnación de mi madre. Hace quinientos años, tú y Sesshomaru comenzaron esta familia.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos, sin bien momentos antes Kaoru le había dicho eso, ahora que había presenciado el aspecto físico real de la mujer, esas palabras cobraban más sentido y hasta se sentía mareada por la noticia.

-¿Y qué se supone que deba responder a eso? – Dijo finalmente, tras unos instantes de completo silencio. Kaoru la miró, no esperaba esa respuesta precisamente.

-Bueno… dado que mi padre y tú parece que tuvieron una conexión y un par de encuentros, pensé que quizá…

-¿Qué me juntaría con él o algo así? – Cuestionó con algo de sarcasmo- ¿Se da cuenta de que todo esto es una locura? El sujeto y yo apenas nos hemos visto tres veces y él no parece tener ni un remoto interés en mi, además... con todo lo que me ha dicho... ¿demonios? ¿reencarnaciones? ¿Está jugando? Todo eso suena peligroso y ajeno a todo lo que conozco… No, no… -Rin comenzó a agitarse- Por favor déjeme en aquella calle, quiero bajarme y alejarme de ustedes.

-Rin, por favor cálmate – Pidió Kaoru con la voz lo más apacible que podía, no imaginaba que la joven reaccionaría de ese modo por lo que giró el volante y dobló en una calle bastante tranquila para evitar llamar la atención si Rin se inquietaba más.

-Quiero bajarme, ¡ya! – Repitió con voz firme y agitada.

-Rin, tienes que entender que…

-¡Quiero bajarme! –Gritó, y presa de la euforia y sin pensar mucho al respecto, la joven abrió la puerta del auto que aún seguía en marcha y al instante en que bajó al suelo, pudo sentir unos brazos sujetándola apenas por poco, y luego un tirón fuerte en todo su cuerpo.

Rin cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar como el auto en el que había estado dentro, ahora frenaba violentamente provocando el ruido de los neumáticos rechinando contra el pavimento.

-Ufff…. Cielo santo. –Murmuró Kaoru una vez el auto estuvo detenido y miró por el espejo retrovisor. Metros atrás, Sesshomaru llevaba en brazos a una Rin ahora inconsciente.

Instantes después el celular del demonio blanco comenzó a sonar y él tomó la llamada.

 _-¿Padre? ¿Está todo bien? Byakko me ha llamado y… -_ Sonó la voz de su hijo mayor a través del auricular.

-Todo está bien – Respondió Sesshomaru fríamente, mientras miraba el rostro dormido de Rin sobre su brazo izquierdo.

 _-Lamento lo que mis hermanas han causado…_

-Sé bien que no has tenido nada que ver, ahórrate las disculpas, Tatsuo. – Aseveró y acto seguido cortó la llamada.

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hijo mayor como para saber que él no se deslindaría de la responsabilidad de los actos de sus hermanas, y aún si él no estaba involucrado o hubiese estado en desacuerdo con los deseos de ellas, Tatsuo jamás las dejaría cargar solas con la ira de su padre.

Su primogénito era completamente leal a su familia, a la empresa y a todo lo que él y Rin habían construido a lo largo de los años… Su lealtad y fidelidad a la familia podía rayar casi en lo absurdo, y aquella característica sabía perfectamente que era debido a su madre.

Sesshomaru guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y caminó calmadamente hacia el auto de Kaoru, llevando a Rin aún en brazos para después recostarla en el asiento trasero.

-Muévete – Ordenó a su hija, quien sin dudarlo ni un momento cedió el volante a su padre y se colocó de copiloto.

-No creí que las cosas resultaran así, lo lamento, padre. -Se disculpó, bajando la mirada.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, arrancó el auto y comenzó a manejar rumbo a su apartamento.

Minutos después, Sesshomaru despediría a Kaoru únicamente con una mirada hermética y un silencio sepulcral en la puerta del apartamento, llevando a Rin nuevamente en brazos.

-En serio, lo lamento – Volvió a disculparse la hanyou al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y comenzaba a caminar a la salida del pasillo para llegar al ascensor.

-Todo lo que ha sucedido hoy… la actitud de Byakko, lo que me ha dicho Tatsuo en el celular… tú…. – Comenzó a decir Sesshomaru antes de que Kaoru se marchara – todo ha sido un reflejo completo de la personalidad y la actitud de su madre… E incluso esta chica – Sesshomaru bajó la mirada hacia Rin – ha tenido un arrebato imprudente y estúpido como los que Rin tenía cuando era joven...

-Padre… - Kaoru estaba sorprendida ante la confesión de Sesshomaru pues era un evento complemente extraordinario el que su padre externara sus pensamientos, sobre todo si se trataba de Rin.

-Sé que la extrañan. Sé que piensan que la extraño, y no se equivocan – Continuó diciendo – Pero no confundan las cosas, esta chica no es su madre y ha sido un error que Byakko y tú se relacionaran con ella y le dijeran todo.

Kaoru bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Ella no formará parte de sus vidas ¿entendido?

-Pero padre… -Comenzó a replicar, pero la mirada que le clavó Sesshomaru era tajante, por lo que guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Se quedará aquí hasta que despierte y yo pueda aclarar un poco la situación. Con fortuna escuchará y guardará el secreto de lo que somos… - La voz de Sesshomaru tenía un dejo de tristeza que Kaoru no había escuchado en muchos años. –De lo contrario, me veré obligado a hacer algo que no deseo.

La hanyou le miró con sorpresa y después sonrió levemente.

-Sabes perfectamente que no hará nada que pueda afectarnos.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada a ello, sabía que era completamente cierto, pero por alguna razón aquello le provocaba pesar.

-Hasta luego padre.

-Kaoru

-¿Sí? –La hanyou de cabellos plateados miró por sobre su hombro pues ya había comenzado a caminar.

-Si tú o tu hermana vuelven a hacer una estupidez como esta de nuevo, las mataré.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Entendido, padre.

* * *

Cerca de cuarenta minutos después, Rin finalmente abrió los ojos con la sensación de que la cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que se incorporó lentamente y descubrió que se hallaba sobre un sofá en un apartamento que no conocía.

-Ah…. ¿dónde estoy? – Susurró para sí.

-En mi apartamento –Respondió Sesshomaru quien salía de la cocina y llevaba una taza de té en su mano, después se acercó a la joven quien le miraba con recelo y le tendió la bebida.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – Preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin recibir la taza.

Sesshomaru, quien no era la clase de individuo que se quedaría con la mano extendida, posó la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro de la sala y tomó asiento en el sillón individual que había frente a Rin para encender de inmediato un cigarro, todo en completo silencio y con movimientos lentos. Aquella actitud desesperaba a Rin.

-¿Y bien? – Exigió respuesta. Sesshomaru la miró al tiempo que exhalaba el humo por la boca y la nariz.

-Evidentemente no podía dejarte tirada en la calle – Respondió escuetamente y casi con sarcasmo y entonces Rin recordó su arrebato y la idiota idea de haberse bajado de un vehículo en movimiento.

-Yo me bajé del auto – Dijo en voz alta, relatando lo que había pasado para refrescar su memoria – Yo debí haber caído sobre el asfalto… ¿entonces cómo es que…? – La muchacha se llevó una mano al rostro y después comenzó a revisarse los brazos y la ropa en busca de alguna herida - ¿cómo es que no tengo ni un rasguño?

-Es una de las ventajas de ser un youkai- Musitó Sesshomaru sin apartar la mirada de ella. Rin le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Entonces es verdad… Todo lo que Kaoru me contó… ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y yo...?

-No. – Le cortó de golpe y Rin se sintió extrañamente… ¿herida?– Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Lo que pasó es que dos de mis insensatas hijas tuvieron la osadía de meter sus narices donde no les correspondía.

-Pero nuestros encuentros… las dos ocasiones en que me ayudaste…. –Comenzó a decir acaloradamente. No estaba segura de porqué reprochaba eso, era como si la historia que le había relatado Kaoru de sus vidas pasadas ahora fuera una situación totalmente personal de ella y Sesshomaru. De algún extraño modo le molestaba y le dolía un poco el rechazo del demonio hacia su persona.

-Llámalo casualidad.

-Una de las palabras que Kaoru mencionó fue "destino"…

 _-Destino ¿eh?_ – Pronunció Sesshomaru en su mente. Podía ser cierto, después de todo él y Rin se habían encontrado en más de una de las vidas de ella, si no es que en todas, incluyendo la actual; sin embargo, esa historia había concluido ya.

-No se le puede llamar destino a algo que fue forzado por el capricho de dos híbridas. – Soltó tajantemente mientras se levantaba del sillón y dejaba lo que quedaba de cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita. Rin guardó silencio un momento para después también levantarse.

-Les llamas híbridas como si intentaras ofenderlas con ese término – Puntualizó- pero ni ellas están aquí para escucharte y yo no termino de entender el significado de tus palabras, por lo que sólo puedo ver que eres y actúas de forma tan arrebatada e infantil como lo hacen ellas.

Sesshomaru clavó nuevamente la mirada en la joven. Rin, aún sin tener la intención, lo desafiaba con sus palabras al tiempo que mantenía una postura altiva. Irremediablemente aquello condujo a Sesshomaru a rememorar la imagen de la Rin de quinientos años atrás, cuando se trataba de desafiarlo por algo: cabellos largos hasta la cadera, un ostentoso kimono, la mirada fija e intensa sobre él, el ceño fruncido…

-Sesshomaru- Llamó Rin y él volvió a la realidad.

-Te le pareces – Susurró – Aún así, las cosas no serán como Byakko y Kaoru planeaban.

-No creas que no lo pensé – Dijo y se cruzó de brazos para después suspirar – Esto es frustrante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quizá lo olvidaste, quizá ni siquiera le diste importancia… Pero yo te di mi teléfono ¿recuerdas? – Sesshomaru no le respondió- Eso fue porque yo me sentí atraída hacia ti – La joven miró hacia el techo, se había sonrojado ligeramente por la confesión – Realmente quería que me llamaras… volverte a ver… Sin embargo, con todo esto que me he enterado y que me sigue pareciendo totalmente increíble, básicamente tengo que entender que los sentimientos que me provocaste se debieron a todo este asunto de destino y reencarnaciones y demás cosas… - Volvió a suspirar- Es frustrante.

Sesshomaru alzó la ceja.

-No puedo evitar pensar que toda esa atracción ni siquiera se debe a algo que sea mío ¿entiendes? –Terminó de explicar la chica.

-Si algo pude ver en todos estos años y he entendido respecto a las reencarnaciones, es que pese a que quizá exista algo llamado destino, al final, todo son decisiones que tomamos. – Explicó y Rin le miró – No tiene caso que pienses del modo que dices. Lo que tú sentiste y pensaste, viene de ti.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú no sentiste absolutamente nada hacia mi? –Se atrevió a preguntar y Sesshomaru desvió la mirada. La situación era francamente incómoda.

-Lo que piense o sienta, es completamente irrelevante.

Rin se llevó una mano a la cabeza un instante, como analizando las cosas, y después en un impulso, se acercó hasta él, quedando a escasos centímetros.

-Sesshomaru… - Susurró, al tiempo que tiraba suavemente del saco que llevaba puesto el demonio, hacia ella.

-No. – Respondió secamente, previendo las intenciones de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué? – La pregunta de Rin sonaba más a una petición que a una duda.

-Simplemente no.

-¿No te intereso ni sólo un poco?- Sesshomaru guardó silencio- ¿O acaso te da miedo? –Rin no estaba segura de por qué preguntaba aquello o de por qué hacía lo que hacía, era un impulso incontrolable.

Aquella pregunta sin duda alguna, había encendido una especie de chispa en la mirada de Sesshomaru y ella pudo notarlo, sin embargo, el youkai simplemente se alejó de ella.

-Entiendo – Rin sonrió levemente, no se sentía decepcionada, sabía que la mirada de Sesshomaru decía más que sus silencios, sabía que no había sido rechazada, pero no planeaba volver a insistir. – Me voy a casa ya.

-Te acompaño

-¿Para qué?

-El que no esté interesado – comenzó a decir, y Rin volvió a sonreír – no quiere decir que permitiré que vayas tú sola por la calle.

-Aún hay luz de día, no veo el problema.

-Insisto.

-Y yo insisto en que no.

Pese a la amabilidad en sus palabras al rechazarlo, Sesshomaru se perturbó un poco con ello.

-¿A qué juegas? –Increpó el demonio blanco, Rin amplió su sonrisa.

-Al mismo juego que tú. Gracias por evitar que saliera herida al bajarme así del auto, sin duda alguna fui muy imprudente por haber hecho eso, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder nada así… Adiós, Sesshomaru.

La muchacha tomó su bolso que yacía sobre otro de los sillones y salió del apartamento.

Sesshomaru observó unos instantes la puerta que Rin acababa de cerrar y luego la taza de té que había dejado intacta, y tras unos segundos más de silencio, el demonio tomó las llaves del apartamento y salió rápidamente tras la chica.

-Espera – La llamó y Rin detuvo la puerta del ascensor antes de que se cerrara para que Sesshomaru pudiera abordarlo.

-En serio, no es necesario.

-He dejado muy claro a mis hijos que no planeo involucrarme contigo. –Comenzó a decir.

-Ajá – Fue la monosílaba respuesta de Rin, en un tono fingidamente desinteresado.

-Aún así... – Sesshomaru mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta del ascensor.

-¿Aún así…? – Rin lo instó a terminar la oración que aparentemente ahora él no podía proseguir.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa – Dijo finalmente, aunque la sensación de que aquello no era lo que en verdad quería decir el demonio llenó por completo a Rin.

-No te entiendo, Sesshomaru.

-Alguna vez lo hiciste. O bueno, no tú.

-Hm… - un ruidito extraño salió de su boca. Era una sensación extraña, como de nostalgia desconocida, difícil de explicar.

Una vez hubieran salido del edificio, abordaran el auto de Sesshomaru y hubieran hecho el recorrido rumbo al apartamento de Rin en completo silencio, el demonio estacionó adrede el vehículo a un par de calles de donde vivía Rin.

-¿Por qué te has detenido? – Preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

-Caminemos – Respondió fríamente.

-Va a llover pronto – Sopesó la muchacha, mirando el cielo a través del parabrisas.

-No importa. –Sesshomaru bajó del auto y Rin no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Ni bien habían pasado unos minutos había comenzado a llover, tal como había previsto Rin y no obstante, Sesshomaru caminaba con paso tranquilo, por lo que ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

Había una tensión peculiar en el ambiente entre ellos, como de querer decir o hacer algo y no ser capaz de actuar al respecto, por lo que la caminata simplemente fue mojada y silenciosa.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron por un momento.

-Entonces, esto es un adiós definitivo – Murmuró Rin con el rostro serio. Sesshomaru la miró fijamente.

-Así es.

Rin curvó los labios ligeramente, sonriéndole. Sesshomaru colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, un gesto fuera de lo común, consideró ella.

-Adiós entonces.

-Adiós… - Respondió al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella.

* * *

-No esperaba verte tan pronto, Tatsuo – Dijo Kaoru, desde el sofá en donde se hallaba leyendo una revista, una vez su hermano hubiese atravesado la puerta de la habitación del hotel en donde se estaban quedando ella y su melliza.

-Creí que debía venir tan pronto como fuera posible – Respondió a modo de saludo y dejó su valija en el suelo y el saco en el perchero de la entrada. Acto seguido se sentó a lado de su hermana y suspiró.

-Byakko ¿qué miras? – Preguntó, notando que su hermana se hallaba en el balcón y no había entrado a recibirlo.

-La lluvia... pero más que mirar, escucho. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-...La lluvia, suena como si fueran aplausos – Dijo, después miró a sus hermanos, y sonrió.

Tatsuo y Kaoru le devolvieron la sonrisa, entendiendo lo que sucedía.

A un par de calles de ahí, Sesshomaru besaba a Rin por primera vez.

Era como si el cielo festejara.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

Sin duda alguna, creo que si de algo podemos estar todos de acuerdo, es que Sesshomaru es increíblemente contradictorio entre sus acciones y palabras, y eso no iba a cambiar pese a los años xD de ahí el título del capítulo "Piensa dos veces".

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, había planeado llevar las cosas más lentas, pero creo que no tenía mucho caso seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, Rin evidentemente se tenía que enterar tarde o temprano así que más valía que fuera adelantando las cosas. Creo que esta vez tardé un poquito menos en actualizar, les aseguro que hago todo lo que puedo para no demorar tanto, a veces lo que ya me está jugando chueco no son las ocupaciones, sino la inspiración, pero no pienso abandonar para nada esta historia así que no se preocupen xD

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, les aseguro que tomo muy enserio cada uno de ellos, son muy importantes para mi. También, cualquier cosa no duden contactarme (en mi perfil dejo mi Facebook por si les interesa).

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Kuruma Chidori


	5. Show me love

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Tatsuo y Kaoru le devolvieron la sonrisa, entendiendo lo que sucedía._

 _A un par de calles de ahí, Sesshomaru besaba a Rin por primera vez._

 _Era como si el cielo festejara._

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 5. Show me love**

-No estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que pasó con mis padres, pero el asunto es que yo crecí en un orfanato – Comenzó a contar Rin mientras servía una taza de café para Sesshomaru y la colocaba en la mesita de centro de su austera sala – y pues… simplemente no tuve la fortuna de ser adoptada. Así que dentro del orfanato fui haciendo cursos – Rin se detuvo un momento pensativa- a decir verdad fui una especie de ratón de biblioteca –sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba a lado del youkai quien tomó la taza para darle un sorbo- y finalmente con todas las notas, me hice de una beca y pude estudiar periodismo.

-Entiendo.

Sesshomaru se quedó un momento en silencio. El destino siempre jugaba cruel con Rin, después de todo, no había habido ni una sola reencarnación de ella en donde la joven hubiera podido llevar una vida normal con una familia propia… siempre era lo mismo, siempre sería huérfana.

-Aún así no la paso mal ¿sabes? – Dijo con una sonrisa- Me resigné a no tener una familia entrada en la adolescencia y decidí que me tendría que concentrar en una carrera, y es a eso a lo que me dedico… Lo que jamás creí encontrar es una familia postiza, o algo así – Rin rió- Digo, no todos los días te enteras que tienes hijos de vidas pasadas… cielos, la idea sigue pareciendo increíble.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada ante el comentario y Rin frenó su risa de golpe.

-Lo siento, fue de mal gusto – Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-No importa – Sesshomaru volvió a dar otro sorbo al café - ¿Te molesta si fumo?

-Adelante.

Rin se levantó y sacó de la gaveta del mueble contiguo un cenicero y lo dejó sobre la mesita a lado de la taza de Sesshomaru.

-¿Fumas? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Oh, no –Negó la joven – Es de un compañero de trabajo, a veces viene aquí cuando tenemos mucha carga para el día siguiente. Como él fuma bastante, creyó que sería bueno que tuviera esto entre mis cosas – Dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-Ya veo – Sesshomaru volvió a guardar la cajetilla de cigarros en su chaqueta, sin sacar ninguno. Por alguna razón no le sentaba bien la idea de utilizar el cenicero después de la explicación de Rin, después de todo, lo que hacía ese "amigo" del que hablaba la joven, era un modo muy sutil de "marcar territorio", o así lo consideraba Sesshomaru, dado su pensamiento territorial de demonio canino.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó la joven al notar la actitud de Sesshomaru.

-Sí. – Dijo secamente pero prosiguió ante la mirada insistente de Rin – Es solo que recordé algo.

-¿Algo?

-Recordé ese viejo truco que algunas mujeres emplean "discretamente" en las casas de sus parejas: dejar un cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa, algún objeto personal… de ese modo, poco a poco se van mudando con ellos sin que lo noten.

Rin rió ante las palabras de Sesshomaru.

-¿Alguna vez yo hice eso contigo? – Se aventuró a preguntar, tenía que admitir que sentía algo de curiosidad por la historia que sus vidas anteriores habían tenido con él.

-Ciertamente no. Las cosas con tus vidas anteriores jamás fueron vulgares y corrientes; sin embargo, sí hay una persona que intentó hacer eso conmigo. –Respondió el demonio blanco sin pensarlo demasiado, por lo que no se percató que su respuesta incomodó a Rin.

-Oh… ¿recientemente, dices?

-Sí – Nuevamente respondió sin pensar demasiado, y es que aunque jamás le había dado importancia a las acciones de Kagura, la ocasión en la que ella comenzó a dejar mudas de ropa en su apartamento, Sesshomaru la detuvo de inmediato, marcando los límites de su relación sin compromiso.

-Eso quiere decir que ves a alguien, ¿no es así? –Volvió a preguntar, y Sesshomaru entonces notó lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No realmente. Si lo que deseas saber es si tengo algún tipo de compromiso con alguien, no es así.

-Ah, ya. –Rin desvió la mirada del youkai, quien la observaba fijamente.

Sesshomaru entonces se cuestionó lo que estaba pasando. Tenía claras dos cosas: no quería relacionarse con Rin pero a su vez, no tenía ninguna intención de mentirle para alejarla, lo cual suponía una compleja contradicción, después de todo, si en ese instante hubiese dicho que sí veía a alguien de forma seria, habría sido suficiente para que Rin le echara de su apartamento con intenciones de no volverlo a buscar. Al fin y al cabo, besar a alguien para después decirle que estás saliendo con otra persona sería la definición para "patán", y si de algo estaba seguro, es que Rin era el tipo de mujer que se daba su lugar.

 _-Aún así… esto no debe ser._ – Se dijo a sí mismo y entonces se levantó del sofá y Rin le miró confusa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debo irme ya – Exclamó mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la chaqueta – Gracias por el café.

-Ah, no es nada. –Respondió atropelladamente, no esperaba que el demonio se marchara tan pronto y con esa reacción que parecía venir de la nada - ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Rin… -dijo por lo bajo y la muchacha agachó la mirada con leve decepción.

-Dices que no quieres relacionarte conmigo, pero parece que una y otra vez volvemos a coincidir, y apenas hace una hora me besaste... ¿estás jugando conmigo? Porque por todo lo que me contó Kaoru hoy, y lo que vi de ti en nuestros primeros encuentros, no me has parecido ese tipo de hombre. – Replicó.

-Te olvidas de un detalle importante: no soy un hombre. No soy un ser humano.

-…Intentas distraerme de la intención de mis palabras –Puntualizó con firmeza. Si algo sabía Rin bien, era no desviarse de su objetivo a la hora de hablar con las personas. Sesshomaru estaba lejos de confundirla, al menos en ese campo. –Sé que debes tener claro lo que te pregunto.

-Las cosas son más complejas de lo que piensas.

-Entonces explícame.

Sesshomaru clavó la mirada en la joven. Jamás había permitido que alguien le ordenase, así como que quienes le habían exigido algo en algún momento, no habían salido bien parados; sin embargo las cosas siempre eran distintas con ella… Él siempre le permitía aquellos desplantes caprichosos hacia su persona… Pero algo que en definitiva no difería en él, ni siquiera con Rin, eran sus silencios, por lo que el youkai no respondió a la joven.

-Sesshomaru… - Insistió al ver que el demonio no decía nada.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la muchacha se estremeció. El demonio tenía en efecto una presencia muy intimidante. Acto seguido él pasó sus dedos índice y medio por sobre el labio inferior de la muchacha y Rin volvió a estremecerse, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el youkai, quien experimentó cierto placer con esa reacción… un placer que ni siquiera Kagura le había llegado a proporcionar en las noches más agitadas que habían pasado juntos.

-No hay nada que explicar.

Con esas palabras, Sesshomaru dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Rin se adelantó a él, interponiéndose.

-Si realmente no quieres nada de mi, ¿por qué me has besado?

-Lujuria. –Fue la respuesta que acertó a dar, una que si bien no era una verdad absoluta, tampoco era una mentira.

Rin se sonrojó.

-¿Sólo eso?

Ahí estaba, ella había vuelto a acorralarlo. Era como si supiera que él no era capaz de mentirle.

-De nuevo no dices nada… -Suspiró- Dime Sesshomaru, ¿sólo ha sido eso? ¿lujuria? Porque si es así, y si dices que no tienes ningún compromiso… ¿qué te impide satisfacerte ahora mismo? Creo que es obvio que el deseo es mutuo – Sentenció, penetrándolo con los ojos.

La mirada fija e intensa de Rin sobre él, era casi un reto, un desafío a hacerla suya.

-¿Qué dices? –Soltó el youkai y Rin se admiró al notar, al menos por un instante, que Sesshomaru se mostró ligeramente sorprendido ante su declaración.

-Lo que escuchaste… Correspondí tu beso. ¿No quieres una relación? Bien, no la estoy pidiendo. ¿Quieres algo más? Tómalo entonces ¿qué te detiene?... Yo no, eso está claro. – Rin seguía mirándolo fijamente, desafiante. Sus palabras parecían ciertas y eso molestó a Sesshomaru.

-No haré nada contigo. Apártate. –Sus palabras eran cortantes, con tono hiriente y decepcionado. Rin se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y antes que Sesshomaru se marchara del apartamento, ella lo detuvo.

-Lo sabía. –Dijo, y Seshomaru la miró de reojo –Mientes a medias. –Sesshomaru no respondió, expectante de lo que la joven tenía que decir- Te has sorprendido de que me haya ofrecido a ti de buenas a primeras, aún cuando me has rechazado y me has confesado que sólo sientes deseo hacia mi… Te has sorprendido porque no creíste que yo pudiera ser así, porque estabas seguro de eso, y no te equivocas: yo no soy así.

-Explícate.

-Sólo te estaba probando –Rin sonrió levemente con una mano en la cintura – Sé que te gustaría llegar más allá de un solo beso, pero también sé que no buscarías sólo eso conmigo. Kaoru me contó lo suficiente, y lo demás… no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta.

-No comprendo.

Rin amplió su sonrisa y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Todos los años que tienes… tu apariencia, tu dinero… digo, no estoy ciega, y las chicas que te rodean tampoco deben estarlo. ¿Sexo? Eso no te hace falta Sesshomaru, es completamente obvio. Aún así, me ofrezco a ti de buenas a primeras, y me rechazas, pese a que me besaste "por lujuria" hace un momento. Eres un libro abierto hasta cierto punto, pero eres todo un enigma, incluso para tus hijas, si de mí nos referimos.

Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño, Rin se estaba burlando de él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se acercó y tocó su mejilla.

-No sé tus razones, y no insistiré más en ello – Le dijo y Sesshomaru colocó una mano sobre la de Rin que aún se mantenía en su rostro- Si cambias de opinión y decides que al menos quieres que seamos amigos, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

La joven se separó de él, y dio un paso a un lado para que Sesshomaru se marchara.

 _-¿Amigos? –_ Pensó el youkai mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio. Sesshomaru se había sentido completamente expuesto ante las palabras de Rin, casi ridiculizado, y aún así no podía molestarse con ella.

Sin duda alguna, esa joven tenía una mente muy aguda, más de lo que había conocido en sus anteriores vidas, y eso le dejaba una peculiar sensación en su interior, una que no sabía explicarse.

 _-¿Amigos?_ – Se repitió. La idea le parecía absurda. No había modo de que ellos pudieran ser amigos y no había modo de que fueran algo más… - _Pero entonces… ¿por qué quiero seguirla viendo?_

Sesshomaru detestaba su gran contradicción. No importaba cuantos siglos pasaban, esa humana siempre le llenaba de indecisiones.

* * *

Aquella noche Kohaku había llegado al apartamento de Rin dispuesto, como era costumbre, a adelantar el trabajo que tenían para el día siguiente, de ese modo la carga no sería tanta.

-Buenas noches Rin – Saludó una vez la joven abriera la puerta.

-Hola Kohaku, pasa – Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

El muchacho se sentó en el sofá donde horas antes había estado Sesshomaru y dejó su portátil sobre la mesita y observó una taza vacía.

-¿Tuviste visitas?

-Ah, sí, perdón por el desorden, me distraje – Dijo y se apresuró a llevarse la taza y limpiar la mesa.

-¿Alguna amiga? –Kohaku no pudo disimular la curiosidad.

-No precisamente – Dijo mientras lavaba la taza en su cocina.

-¿Una… cita? –Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Oh… no lo llamaría precisamente de ese modo – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Las cosas no se dieron de ese modo. –Rin desvió la mirada de la del muchacho.

-Entiendo – Kohaku quería saber más al respecto, pero era consciente que de preguntar más podría verse entrometido. -¿Te reuniste finalmente con las mellizas Taisho?

-¡Oh! –Rin se recordó aquella contrariada cita con las hijas de Sesshomaru –Respecto a eso… sí, no era nada en especial.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo era para agradecerme respecto al artículo… les gustó.

Kohaku parpadeó, si en algo no era buena Rin, era mintiendo, sobre todo si le había tomado desprevenida.

-Ya veo…

-Sí –Rin le dirigió una sonrisa - ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-No queda mucho por hacer, así que en una media hora creo que todo estará listo – Respondió, encendiendo su portátil para comenzar a trabajar con la columna del periódico que tenían pendiente.

-Excelente. ¿Cenaste ya?

-¿Eh? – La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué si ya cenaste? – Rin rió.

-Ah… no…

-Entonces cena conmigo – Rin abrió su refrigerador para sacar lo que planeaba comer.

-No, no te molestes…

-No es molestia, vamos – Volvió a sonreírle.

-Vale… - Kohaku bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado y ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin le confundía, siempre era muy amable y amistosa con él, pero a la vez, siempre se mantenía reservada.

No estaba seguro del porqué (como ya era frecuente en él respecto a ella) pero Sesshomaru se hallaba conduciendo rumbo al apartamento de Rin. Durante todo el día no había logrado sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro que habían mantenido temprano, ni las últimas palabras que le dijo a él. La chica invadía sus pensamientos y le distraía por completo de sus obligaciones, llegando al punto de que, inclusive, había ignorado las llamadas que Kagura le había hecho recientemente porque simplemente no le apetecía ver a la mujer.

Sesshomaru no era tonto, estaba plenamente consciente que la atracción que sentía en esos momentos por Rin era un fantasma de todo lo que había tenido con sus vidas pasadas y eso le molestaba. Recordó la situación de su hermano respecto a Kikyo y Kagome, aquello siempre le resultó ridículo… y, no obstante, ahí estaba él, repitiendo la historia una y otra y otra vez.

El youkai detuvo el auto en una tienda de autoservicio y bajó para comprar cigarrillos, y apenas hubiese pagado y salido, se detuvo un momento para fumar e intentar despejar su cabeza.

Estaba ya a unas cuantas calles del edificio de Rin pero aún dudaba si debía visitarla o no. No tenía ninguna excusa para hacerlo, aunque a la vez pensaba que no necesitaba de ninguna para simplemente llamar a su puerta y verla una vez más. El demonio blanco tiró la ceniza de la colilla de su cigarro y cuando levantó la mirada notó que Rin se hallaba cruzando la acera acompañada de un sujeto, rumbo a la tienda de autoservicio.

El youkai se quedó quieto en su posición, observando atentamente y una vez vio bien al muchacho, no pudo sino soltar resoplido de fastidio por lo bajo. Aquello era simplemente grotesco: el hombre que la acompañaba era ridículamente semejante al hermano menor de aquella exterminadora de demonios que siempre acompañó a InuYasha durante la batalla contra Naraku.

 _-Tiene que ser una broma…_

-Oh, Sesshomaru, que sorpresa – Exclamó Rin realmente sorprendida al verle ahí parado, recargado sobre su auto y fumando - ¿qué haces por aquí?

El youkai no respondió inmediatamente, sino que lanzó una mirada gélida a Kohaku, el cual respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Tenía unos asuntos por aquí.

-¿Rin…? –Exclamó Kohaku.

-Ah, lo siento, Kohaku, él es Sesshomaru Tai… eh... él es Sesshomaru – Rin se corrigió rápidamente pensando que al demonio probablemente no le gustaría que dijesen su apellido para evitarse problemas. – Sesshomaru, él es Kohaku, es compañero y amigo del trabajo.

-Mucho gusto – Saludó por cortesía el muchacho, mientras que el demonio se quedó en silencio. Que incluso el nombre fuera el mismo era ya por de más patético.

-Emmm… Nosotros veníamos a comprar algunas cosas para cenar y luego volver y seguir trabajando en casa. No te interrumpimos más – Dijo Rin rápidamente, notando la tensión en el ambiente- Adiós, Sesshomaru.

Kohaku hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de despedida y ambos entraron a la tienda.

Sesshomaru los siguió con la mirada. Ahora estaba seguro de quién era el chico del cenicero del apartamento de Rin, y eso, definitivamente no le causaba gracia.

El demonio blanco sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo llevó a sus labios de mal humor. Estaba experimentando una emoción que no había tenido en más tiempo de lo que podía recordar.

El último encuentro que había tenido con aquel sujeto llamado Kohaku, en la época en que se trataba del hermano de Sango, había sido en las numerosas ocasiones en que había intentado intervenir entre él y la relación que sostenía con Rin, por lo que volver a encontrárselo tras tantos siglos, y en lo que parecía una postura semejante a otrora, simplemente le fastidiaba.

Tras unos minutos en los que permaneció en la misma posición, Rin y Kohaku salieron de la tienda y pasaron a lado suyo sin decir ninguna palabra, sin embargo, Sesshomaru pudo notar la extrañeza de Rin y la mirada pesada de Kohaku sobre él, aún cuando era de reojo.

-¿De qué conoces a ese sujeto? – Preguntó Kohaku, lo cual alcanzaba a escuchar Sesshomaru gracias a su agudo sentido del oído.

-Eh… es un amigo, podría decirse… – Respondió la joven con evidente duda.

-No sabía que tenías tan mal gusto eligiendo tus amistades – Comentó el muchacho con sarcasmo juguetón por lo cual Rin le miró de mala gana y le pellizcó la mejilla, también juguetona.

-Tú eres el mejor primer ejemplo de ello – Rió la muchacha y la risa de Kohaku la secundó.

Sesshomaru a lo lejos frunció más el ceño y los observó alejarse. La escena le hacía retorcer el estómago.

El demonio se subió a su auto y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, Rin y Kohaku habían llegado nuevamente al apartamento de la joven, y una vez ella había sacado de las bolsas las cosas que habían comprado, comenzó a preparar lo que iban a cenar cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Rin lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y observó el número desconocido de la llamada entrante y tras un momento de duda, respondió.

-¿Diga? ¿Quién…?

- _Rin_ – Por el otro lado del auricular sonó la voz profunda y seria de Sesshomaru. Rin dio un respingo por la sorpresa, de todas las personas que podían llamarla, él era, sin duda alguna, la última que esperaba.

-¿S-sí?

- _Quiero verte. Estoy a unos minutos de tu apartamento, llegaré en un momento_. – Informó, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-¿Eh? … Ah, lo siento, no es buen momento ahora mismo porque…

 _-¿Te estoy interrumpiendo a ti y tu amigo?_ – Preguntó sin dejarla terminar. Rin pudo notar la molestia en su voz.

-No, para nada – Rin sonrió levemente – Tengo que terminar algunas cosas del trabajo, no me tomará mucho tiempo pero supongo que ya sería algo tarde, si lo prefieres podríamos vernos maña…

-Esperaré entonces. – Sesshomaru cortó la llamada. Rin parpadeó un par de veces. Sin lugar a duda, Sesshomaru era un hombre con una personalidad peculiar.

- _Hmmm ¿hombre?..._ – Se preguntó a sí misma, considerando que recientemente se había enterado de su verdadera naturaleza.

-Rin, ¿todo está bien? – Preguntó Kohaku desde su portátil.

-Sí, todo bien. -La joven le sonrió amablemente y volvió a la preparación de la merienda. El muchacho la observó unos segundos con cierta sospecha, y luego regresó la mirada a la pantalla.

Pasados varios minutos, ambos habían terminado de comer y cerca de una hora después por fin podían dar por terminada la jornada de trabajo de ese día, durante la cual Rin no había dejado de observar la hora en el reloj de su pared.

-Por fin terminamos – Suspiró Kohaku mientras Rin lavaba los platos. – Creo que lo mejor sería que me marchara ya, parece que algo te tiene distraída.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué lo dices?

-No has dejado de ver el reloj desde que tu celular sonó.

-Ah… no es nada, no te preocupes.

Kohaku contuvo un suspiro y sólo le sonrió de lado.

-Supongo esperas a alguien, lo entiendo, no te preocupes. – Kohaku guardó sus cosas dentro de su maletín de mano y se puso de pie – Nos veremos mañana en el trabajo.

-Kohaku no es que te esté echando – Dijo la joven mientras se secaba las manos con la toallita de la cocina.

-Lo sé, lo sé, en verdad no pongas cuidado, de cualquier forma es algo tarde así que lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar - El chico se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento.

-Está bien, pasa buenas noches, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió la joven con una sonrisa y Kohaku se marchó sin decir más.

* * *

El hombre bajó las escaleras sin demasiada prisa, algo abatido. Tras su comentario de "supongo esperas a alguien" dentro suyo había ansiado un "no es así", pero Rin no había negado nada, por lo que estaba bastante claro que tendría visitas.

Una vez hubiera salido del edificio, Kohaku se detuvo en la acera para mirar su reloj de mano.

- _Las 23:46…_

Definitivamente aquella visita no sería por mera amistad ni tampoco para una fiesta, a fin de cuentas, estaban a la mitad de la semana y Rin no era de las que se desvelara a menos que se tratase de trabajo y ya habían terminado todo por esa noche.

Kohaku suspiró hondamente y cuando miró hacia el lado de la calle de donde debían venir los autos para que pudiera cruzar, vislumbró estacionado en la esquina el auto del sujeto de horas atrás, y como era de esperarse, él se encontraba dentro.

-Hmm…

Ambos se miraron fijamente a la distancia y el muchacho _casi_ podía asegurar que vió cómo Sesshomaru curveaba ligeramente los labios en señal de sonrisa victoriosa.

Kohaku arrugó notoriamente el ceño y se marchó.

Quizá esta vez las cosas no habían salido como él hubiera querido, pero no se estaba dando por vencido.

* * *

Minutos después de que Kohaku se marchara, la puerta de Rin volvió a sonar y ella abrió rápidamente.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos, se hallaba Sesshomaru con su usual semblante serio, aunque esta vez, tenía algo distinto, era como si la frialdad de su aura se hubiese disuelto por un momento, pues no lo sentía distante.

-Buenas noches – Dijo por cortesía el demonio blanco.

Rin no dijo nada, y dio un paso a un lado para permitirle entrar, y una vez hubiera cerrado la puerta, le encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pudiste haber sido un poco más amable con Kohaku ¿sabes? -Reclamó – No porque seas el dueño y fundador de Taisho Company te da el derecho de tratar mal a…

-Te aseguro que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que dices – La cortó – Simplemente no tenía nada que decirle.

-Mmmm… - La castaña le miró con malos ojos y luego soltó un suspiro resignado – Supongo que aunque no me agrade mucho esa es tu personalidad. – Sesshomaru no dijo nada al respecto, limitándose a observarla. Rin caminó hacia la cocina mientras Sesshomaru dejaba su saco en el respaldo del sofá de la pequeña salita. - ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? ¿Cenaste ya?

-Estoy bien – Respondió - ¿Planeabas dormir ya?

-Es probable – Respondió mientras bebía un vaso con agua y luego se sentaba cerca de él – Honestamente no creí que esperaras hasta que me desocupara... -Rin observó al demonio que no se movía- ¿Sesshomaru? siéntate – El youkai se mantuvo quieto - … ¿pasa algo?

El demonio la observó intensamente unos instantes en completo silencio provocando que la joven se sonrojara y desviara la mirada avergonzada y esto bastó para que Sesshomaru la tomara del brazo y la hiciera ponerse de pie.

-¿Q-qué pasa? – Preguntó con nerviosismo al sentir el rostro de él cada vez más cerca del suyo.

Sesshomaru no sabía explicar con palabras el hecho de que su lado animal era el que le había movido a tomar la decisión de visitarla a esas horas de la noche, todo conducido por los sentimientos de posesividad que una bestia tendría si su pareja se viera envuelta en una situación de cortejo por un tercero… y claro, era plenamente consciente que armar una escena de celos frente a un sujeto que acababa de conocer y que claramente Rin no veía con los mismos ojos , era una total estupidez, pero no era la primera vez que se repetía esa especie de extraño triángulo amoroso con ese sujeto, lo cual era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Sesshomaru? – La voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él clavó la mirada en los castaños ojos de ella. Pudo escuchar cómo la joven tragaba saliva a causa del nerviosismo que tal cercanía prolongada en silencio ocasionaba, y sin dar más preámbulos, Sesshomaru la besó.

Rin tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero no demoró mucho en corresponder los labios del demonio, que al igual que la primera vez, se sentían sumamente cálidos y suaves.

El demonio enredó sus largos dedos en su cabello y sujetó firmemente su nuca mientras deslizaba su boca por el mentón de la muchacha para después ir bajando hacia su cuello lentamente y luego el hombro derecho.

-Sesshomaru… ¿qué ha…? -La voz de la joven se vió interrumpida por un pequeño gemido que ocasionó el youkai al sujetarla de la cintura y acercarla más hacia él.

Lentamente Sesshomaru la depositó sobre el sofá y se colocó sobre ella recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo sobre la ropa con las manos. Rin sintió que la piel se le erizaba cuando él desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la blusa que llevaba puesta y hundía sus labios en su clavícula para deslizarse con suavidad poco a poco a su pecho, al tiempo que las manos de él cubrían sus senos, aún sobre la tela.

La joven sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sesshomaru le sofocaba de manera embriagante.

-Sesshomaru… yo… - Intentaba hablar pero los labios del demonio y las caricias que le daba lo volvían una tarea casi imposible.

El youkai volvió a subir a su cuello y jugó con su lengua sobre la oreja de Rin quien no pudo hacer mas que suspirar mientras sentía que la mano de él se introducía por debajo de la blusa y rozaba suavemente la piel de su abdomen y cuando él finalmente colocó la boca sobre sus senos casi descubiertos, Rin fijó la mirada en los papeles de trabajo que había dejado sobre le mesita de la sala y entonces entendió: Sesshomaru estaba actuando de acuerdo a los celos que había sentido por Kohaku.

-Detente – Dijo entre suspiros por lo que Sesshomaru no prestó atención - ¡Detente! – Rin le empujó con las manos y el youkai la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me tomas por idiota? – Musitó Rin mientras se cerraba la blusa y se sentaba sobre el sofá. Sesshomaru no entendía - ¿Qué creerías que no me iba a dar cuenta que estás haciendo esto por Kohaku?

Sesshomaru se llevó una mano a la cara y la restregó en sus ojos a modo de fastidio. Lo habían descubierto.

-¡Respóndeme! -Exigió la joven al notar que Sesshomaru sólo se incorporó para ponerse el saco que había dejado en el respaldo del sillón.

-Lo que dices es cierto. No tolero la idea de que otros intenten tocar lo que es mío.

Aquella aseveración había provocado que Rin abriera mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero lejos de ruborizarla y hacerle sentir bien, había sido como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría, regresándola a la realidad y enfriándola por completo.

-¿Estás loco?... ¡Estás loco! No puedo creer que me vengas a decir estas cosas después de que hoy al medio día me dijiste que… agh… Demonios… qué idiota soy. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Sesshomaru estás mal! ¡Mal de la cabeza! No sé cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros en otro tiempo, pero en ésta época no puedes simplemente presentarte en mi casa, hacer todo esto y que sea solo porque "sientes que te pertenezco", deja de jugar conmigo.

-Tienes razón – Respondió fríamente dándole la espalda para luego abrir la puerta del apartamento – Te debo una disculpa, no se repetirá. – Y sonaba cierto.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo quieto unos instantes, aún dándole la espalda, y tras eso, sin decir más, se marchó, dejando a una Rin sumamente furiosa y confundida sobre el sofá.

-¡AAARGHH! – Gruñó la joven, al tiempo que lanzaba uno de los cojines del sofá hacia la puerta de donde acababa de salir Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru iba bajando las escaleras cuando su teléfono celular sonó. El demonio lo sacó del bolsillo del saco y observó quién llamaba…

Por lo menos, iba a desquitar todo lo que sentía esa noche.

-Sí… ¿Kagura?…

 **Continuará…**

 _The happiness of people_

 _Is such a fickle thing_

 _To bend and break_

 _The give and take_

 _Is too much for me…_

(1925 – Ashe)

 **N/A**

Definitivamente he dejado a Sesshomaru parecer un completo patán e idiota, y sí, es la intención jaja, y si se lo preguntan… ¿acaso va a ver a Kagura para desquitar la calentura que le quedó con Rin? Sí, acertaron jaja.

Espero no me quieran matar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y encima dejar el capítulo así T_T Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, por su paciencia y por su insistencia en que siga esta historia que les aseguro no será abandonada, sobre todo a mi amiga Roxana que ella se encarga de acosarme para que no olvide que debo actualizar. Este capítulo va para ti con mucho cariño, no me odies!

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Kuruma Chidori


	6. Not enough for you and me

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Sesshomaru iba bajando las escaleras cuando su teléfono celular sonó. El demonio lo sacó del bolsillo del saco y observó quién llamaba…_

 _Por lo menos, iba a desquitar todo lo que sentía esa noche._

 _-Sí… ¿Kagura?…_

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 6. Not enough for you and me**

Kagura emitió un gemido prolongado y cayó rendida sobre la almohada boca abajo una vez Seshomaru la hubiese soltado de los brazos.

-Vaya… eso fue… vaya – Suspiró entre jadeos. Sesshomaru se acomodó a su lado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama y encendió un cigarrillo. Kagura se volteó a verlo, con la oreja pegada en la almohada – Debo confesar que me sorprendió que atendieras mi llamada tan rápido, la verdad es que no planeaba verte para esto, pero no me quejo – Sonrió. El youkai no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. La mujer de ojos escarlata parpadeó ligeramente sorprendida, si bien era usual que Sesshomaru fuese así de callado, esa noche no se le notaba indiferente, sino particularmente distraído. - ¿Estás bien?

-Cometí un error hace un par de horas – Confesó, y aquella soltura sorprendió aún más a Kagura.

-Oh… ¿cosas de la empresa?

-No.- Sesshomaru hizo una pausa para exhalar el humo del cigarrillo – Una chica.

-…Wow – Exclamó, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y recargándola sobre sus manos para observarle mejor, aunque el demonio siguiera con la mirada fija en la pared.

\- ¿Tanto te sorprende?

-Pues… teniendo en cuenta que nos frecuentamos hace años, es la primera vez que te veo así y que te noto interés en una mujer, debe ser alguien muy especial. ¿Pasó algo con ella?

-Intenté acostarme con ella y ella me echó cuando descubrió que era por celos.

-Espera… ¿qué? – Kagura no daba crédito a lo que Sesshomaru decía. Aquella situación sin duda alguna sólo sucedía una vez en la vida. Un Sesshomaru Taisho conversador y que dijera en voz alta sus pensamientos no pasaba a menudo. – Realmente esto es inusual en ti… ¿celos? – La mujer emitió una pequeña risa y el youkai la miró de reojo con mala cara – Disculpa, disculpa, pero debes de admitir que no es nada común escucharte decir estas cosas… Pero bueno, entonces te echó y tú…. ¿viniste a tener sexo conmigo de inmediato?

-Vine a tener sexo contigo de inmediato. – Repitió a modo de respuesta.

-Pff… - Resopló con mala cara.

\- ¿Te he ofendido? – Preguntó, aunque parecía más curiosidad que consternación.

-No en realidad – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a atarse el cabello en una pequeña coleta alta – a estas alturas sería ilógico que me ofendiera por algo así contigo. Para ser honesta, sólo pienso que has actuado como un completo imbécil.

A Sesshomaru le tembló una ceja al escuchar eso.

-Vamos, no actúes ahora tú como el ofendido. No he sido yo la que se comportó como una idiota con la chica que le gusta y luego fue a saciar el calor del momento con su amiguita. Has sido un completo idiota y si ella se enterara de esto estoy segura que jamás volvería a hablarte. – Kagura le sonrió y Sesshomaru desvió la mirada de mala gana.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, y tenía que reconocerlo, había metido la pata. Había sobrepasado los límites de Rin e inclusive los suyos propios cuando se había prometido no involucrarse con esa joven.

-… Pero bueno – Continuó la mujer al tiempo que se recargaba sobre el regazo de Sesshomaru, aún ambos desnudos - ¿piensas llamarla y disculparte al menos?

-Ciertamente dudo que quiera hablarme y mucho menos disculparme – Respondió, al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba a lado de la cama y encendía otro – Así que por el momento no le veo caso a insistir.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas – Dijo, al tiempo que cambiaba de posición para quedar con el rostro a la altura del miembro de Sesshomaru. El demonio la observó mientras continuaba fumando – Cuando metes la pata con una chica, no deberías dejar pasar más de un día sin intentar enmendar las cosas.

-Tenía pensado dejar pasar al menos un par de días – Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, mientras sentía cómo se introducía su miembro a través de los labios rojos de Kagura.

-No, deberías llamarla mañana a primera hora e invitarla a comer o algo así, si es que te importa su perdón – Respondió mirándole con intensidad a los ojos, mientras lo masturbaba con la mano derecha.

-Ya veremos. – Dijo, antes de permitirse dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que Kagura le provocaba, dejando el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero consumirse para después colocar ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Kagura.

* * *

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana del apartamento dieron de lleno sobre el rostro de Rin, despertándola después de un rato.

La joven al abrir los ojos se percató que se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá en donde la noche anterior había estado con Sesshomaru, y sintió un amargo sabor de boca al recordar lo que había sucedido con él.

-Diablos Rin… - Murmuró para sí y después miró el reloj de su pared: las 08:16 AM. – ¡Oh no, no, no, no…! Maldición, maldición…

La joven ya iba bastante tarde al trabajo por lo que se apresuró a arreglar para llegar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-Bu-buenos días – Saludó avergonzada a todos, una vez hubiera llegado al trabajo – Lamento llegar tarde…

-Buenos días Rin, ¿te quedaste dormida? – Saludó una compañera riendo divertida al ver las ojeras de Rin y su cabello despeinado.

-S-sí, lo siento – Respondió sonriendo y sonrojada.

Tras varios minutos en donde intercambió palabras con sus compañeros, y con la fortuna de que su jefe inmediato no hubiera notado su retraso, Rin tomó asiento en su escritorio y sacó su portátil de la mochila para comenzar a trabajar. Se había retrasado con el segundo artículo de la Taisho Company pues con todo lo que había sucedido, se le había pasado por completo volver a contactar con las mellizas Taisho.

 _-Mis "hijas" ¿eh?..._ – Pensó. - ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Kohaku! -Saludó alegremente al muchacho cuando este pasó cerca de su escritorio.

-Buenos días, Rin – Dijo notoriamente desanimado. Rin le miró con algo de preocupación.

-Kohaku… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada – Respondió rápidamente y se alejó de ahí.

-Uhmmm…-Murmuró, extrañada por la actitud del pecoso.

El hombre se dirigió a su propio escritorio y se sumergió en sus pensamientos ocultándose en su portátil para disimular.

Su desanimo no se debía a otra cosa sino a la apariencia desvelada de Rin.

Tras haber visto a Sesshomaru esperando en su auto la noche anterior que había estado en el apartamento de la joven, no había podido sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ellos dos juntos… y con "juntos" no podía pensar en menos que el hecho de que se hubiesen acostado y eso le provocaba una sensación total de derrota y disgusto.

Kohaku suspiró. Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza o iban a afectar incluso su desempeño laboral y no podía darse ese lujo. El muchacho frunció el ceño, respiró profundo y tras exhalar sacó su portátil para ponerse a trabajar.

Rin le había estado observando disimuladamente desde su propio cubículo con algo de preocupación.

-¿ _Habré hecho algo para molestarlo?_

Tras una hora en que aquello continuaba perturbando la calma de Rin, finalmente se decidió a levantarse y acercarse a él.

-Oye, Kohaku…

-Ahora no Rin, tengo trabajo. – Respondió cortante y sin mirarla y la joven no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal ante el rechazo, sin embargo, estaba decidida a saber qué sucedía.

-Sí, lo siento, es solo que me gustaría saber si…

-¡Hey! ¡Kohaku! – Uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ellos con un folder – Lamento interrumpir, pero aquí tienes la información de la nota que tienes que cubrir, apresúrate antes que la competencia llegue primero.

Kohaku se levantó de su escritorio y tomó los papeles.

-Está bien, me apresuraré.

El joven tomó su mochila y salió rápidamente de ahí, por lo que Rin no dudó dos veces en ir tras él.

-¡Kohaku! – Llamó Rin corriendo hacia él antes de que el muchacho cruzara la calle para marcharse. Kohaku la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿estás molesto conmigo por algo?

El joven de coleta castaña lo pensó unos instantes para responder. Tenía que analizar sus posibilidades, pero teniendo en cuenta que realmente no tenía ninguna, guardar sus sentimientos no era una opción que le resultara agradable tampoco.

-Lo que sucede Rin es que siento algo por ti – Soltó sin más y Rin se sorprendió al recibir esa confesión tan de golpe. Kohaku rodó los ojos con algo de exasperación. - No hay que ser un genio para haberse dado cuenta en realidad… Llevo meses intentando tener algo contigo y de pronto aparece ese sujeto… ¿cómo se llamaba? Sesshomaru… y de un momento a otro cambias por completo… Es más que obvio que tienes algo más serio con él… y, sin intenciones de sonar quejumbroso o infantil, es frustrante ¿sabes?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kohaku suspiró.

-Anoche lo vi esperando fuera de tu edificio en su auto, y era muy obvio que esperabas su visita…

-Kohaku, eso no…

-No importa Rin, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, no me concierne.

-Pero tampoco es como tú piensas, es cierto que ayer lo vi, pero lo que pasó… - La oración de Rin se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono celular. La joven lo sacó de su bolsillo y al ver que se trataba de una llamada de Sesshomaru cortó de inmediato. – Lo siento, te decía…

-Déjalo así – Kohaku suspiró abatido- Está bien, te creo que no pasó nada, pero como dije, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Quería hacerlo, no deseo que pienses cosas equivocadas de mi…

-No te preocupes, Rin. Tengo que irme, hablamos después – El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa triste y cruzó la calle. Rin le observó alejarse también con ligera tristeza y suspiró.

-¡Kohaku! – Lo llamó y el muchacho la miró a lo lejos – Luego hablamos ¿sí?

El joven volvió a sonreír y ya no dijo más, siguiendo su camino.

Rin suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo al tomar la llamada de su celular, el cual había vuelto a sonar en ese momento.

- _Por un momento creí que no responderías_ – Se escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru al otro lado del auricular.

-Era la idea.

- _Sigues enojada_ – Puntualizó y Rin bufó con molestia.

-No me digas – Dijo sarcásticamente – Sesshomaru ¿qué quieres? Estoy a mitad de mi horario de trabajo.

- _Lo sé, pero tienes horario para almorzar, quiero creer._

 _-_ En dos horas – Respondió sin pensarlo demasiado y luego al notar que dio mucha información chocó la palma de la mano contra su frente.

 _-¿Puedo invitarte a comer? Sé que no es usual en mi decir algo así, pero quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche…_

-No. – Le interrumpió – No quiero, Sesshomaru. No quiero comer contigo, no quiero verte, y definitivamente no deseo que hablemos. Ten buen día – La muchacha cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Acto seguido suspiró y dando media vuelta volvió al trabajo.

* * *

Sesshomaru observó unos instantes su teléfono una vez que Rin hubiese cortado la comunicación. Después, lo dejó sobre la mesita de su sala y se sentó en su sofá favorito, algo turbado.

Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado de esa forma, pero tampoco es que eso lo molestara de sobremanera, no después de lo que había hecho. Sesshomaru se llevó a los labios el bourbon que recientemente se había servido, con la mirada fija en la pared.

-¿Bebiendo tan temprano, padre? - Fue el saludo de Byakko cuando entró al departamento de su padre sin tocar. Sesshomaru no respondió, lo cual no era una sorpresa – He venido para informarte que Kaoru y yo volveremos a tener comunicación con Rin para dar seguimiento a la noticia sobre la compañía.

-Así que esta vez sí planean hacerme saber sus planes. – Dijo no con buen humor.

Byakko hizo su larga cabellera negra hacia atrás al tiempo que las franjas rosáceas de sus mejillas aparecían para después sonreír infantilmente, reluciendo sus colmillos. Siempre que se encontraban a solas, se permitían mostrar su verdadera forma.

-Oh, vamos padre, sabes que fue por una buena razón… ¿o es que acaso vas a decirme que esa invitación a comer de hace unos momentos fue por nada?

Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada y dejó el vaso de cristal sobe la mesa con fuerza ante lo cual Kaoru pegó un respingo. Acto seguido, el youkai se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento. La mujer pudo observar como la estola de Sesshomaru se desvanecía poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

-Pon llave al marcharte – Le dijo fríamente y se fue, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Kaoru suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho. Era consciente que su descaro un día podría costarle caro si seguía tentando el humor de su padre.

-Al menos sé que no me haría daño – Se dijo a sí misma, en una especie de autoconsuelo.

* * *

Sesshomaru había subido a su auto y conducía rumbo a las oficinas del periódico en donde trabajaba Rin. Él no era de las personas que podía aceptar un no por respuesta, aunque en esta ocasión, sabía que sería un "no" a medias.

Pretendía verla, aún si ella no le aceptaba la invitación a comer.

* * *

-Debo marcharme – Avisó Rin a su jefe al tiempo que guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Kaoru Taisho me ha llamado para encontrarme con ella y su hermana, quieren dar seguimiento a la noticia de la Taisho Company.

-¡Ohh! -Exclamó con rostro de felicidad el hombre regordete y calvo - ¡Eso es maravilloso! No podía esperar menos de ti, Rin. Realmente estás comprometida con tu trabajo ¿no es así?

-Así es, señor. – Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ve, ve, no las hagas esperar.

-Con su permiso. - Rin hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió rápidamente de las oficinas.

Una vez hubiera puesto un pie sobre la calle, Rin se topó de frente a Sesshomaru, el cual se hallaba recargado sobre su auto, como esperándola.

La joven arrugó el ceño y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

-Rin – La llamó.

\- No comeré contigo. Tengo que irme, debo ver a Kaoru y a Byakko, debo dar seguimiento a mi nota.

-Lo sé, Kaoru me contó.

Rin lo miró con sorpresa, deteniéndose.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

-No voy a estorbar sus planes, si es lo que piensas – Respondió – Sube al auto, te llevaré a donde tengas que ir.

-No comeré contigo - Repitió. Sesshomaru la miró de reojo.

-Lo sé – Repitió igualmente, y abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Rin le miró con recelo para después mirar la hora en su celular y tras unos segundos de duda, subió al auto.

-No creí que tuvieras modales para abrir la puerta a una mujer. – Dijo con algo de ironía. Sesshomaru guardó silencio, no por la usual razón, sino porque realmente no supo qué contestar a eso.

Sesshomaru condujo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Rin rompió lo callado del momento.

-Me sentí mal ¿sabes?... respecto a lo de ayer. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido y Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándola – Más allá de que me enojé contigo, me sentí triste.

-¿Triste?

-Sí. Todo lo que sucedió ayer durante el día, hizo que tuviera una idea de ti… y después, en la noche… cuando coincidimos fuera de la tienda de autoservicio, y luego la llamada y tu llegada a mi apartamento por la noche… me mostraste una fase distinta. – Rin apretó las manos contra su regazo, aún sin levantar la mirada -Me sentí mal porque no me gustó lo que me mostraste anoche.

-No volveré a tocarte si es a lo que te refieres.

-No es eso. En realidad, eso… me gustó. – Confesó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – Lo que me ha enojado y entristecido fue que lo hiciste todo a causa de un arrebato de celos sin sentido alguno, después de haberme dicho que no tenías esas intenciones conmigo. No soy un objeto ni un juguete ¿sabes? No está bien que juegues así conmigo, no lo está.

-…Entiendo. - El silencio volvió a reinar unos momentos hasta que Sesshomaru se decidió -…Rin – la llamó y la muchacha le miró - Respecto a eso… lamento si te ofendí. Te aseguro que no volveré a actuar de ese modo ni haré nada que no quieras. – Dijo casi sin hacer pausa entre sus palabras, como si le hubiera dado trabajo pronunciarlo de forma entendible.

Sin duda alguna, decir aquello le había costado más de lo que se pudiera expresar con palabras, y debido a que Rin no estaba tan acostumbrada a su personalidad, no podía comprender lo increíble y asombroso de lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que únicamente se limitó a arrugar un poco el ceño y bajar la mirada.

-Está bien.

Unos instantes después, Sesshomaru se estacionó frente a un restaurante y apagó el auto.

-Te dije que no comería contigo – Dijo frunciendo nuevamente el ceño al notar en donde se habían detenido.

-Y no lo harás. Espera. – Le respondió al tiempo que se bajaba del auto y entraba al establecimiento.

Unos instantes después Sesshomaru volvió al auto y dejó sobre el regazo de Rin una bolsa de plástico con algo dentro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Como realmente no sé qué te gusta, te pedí una hamburguesa. Sólo son suposiciones mías, pero creo que podrás comerlo. -Respondió al tiempo que volvía a arrancar el auto.

-Pero te he dicho que no…

-Te puedo asegurar que esto no es una invitación a comer. Una cita conmigo definitivamente no incluye una hamburguesa en el auto mientras conduzco. – La cortó, con la mirada fija en el camino. Rin no pudo evitar el sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "cita" -De cualquier modo, es tu hora de almuerzo y no puedes llegar hasta el anochecer sin comer.

-Tenías todo planeado ¿cierto? – Le miró con recelo.

-Básicamente. -Admitió. Después de todo, Sesshomaru había ordenado la hamburguesa desde su celular antes de llegar a las oficinas del periódico por Rin.

La joven volvió a arrugar el ceño. No lo diría en voz alta, pero tenía que admitir que aquello le había hecho sentir bien, aún cuando seguía enfadada con él.

-Gracias. La comeré más tarde. – Dijo, mirando por la ventana del auto a las personas pasar.

-Las formalidades y cortesías entre las relaciones de esta época, son aún extrañas para mí – Confesó el demonio blanco, y Rin le miró con interés – En otros tiempos yo no hubiera tenido ningún problema en besarte y hacerte mía en ese preciso instante, sólo porque yo quisiera y porque sabría que tú también lo querrías.

Rin pudo sentir la cara acalorada ante dichas palabras.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿así de fácil? – La joven estaba realmente sorprendida.

-¿Fácil? Nunca ha sido sencillo para un youkai relacionarse abiertamente con humanos. Tus vidas pasadas siempre fueron la única excepción. Incluso ahora, el poco trato que sostengo con humanos lo tolero únicamente porque es necesario en esta época. Si puedo evitarlo lo hago.

-Sesshomaru, por lo que he visto, si tú puedes evitar el trato con cualquier ser vivo, lo haces. – Dijo con ironía y Sesshomaru no dijo nada a eso. -En todo caso, a lo que me refiero… ¿cómo es posible que tú pudieras hacer esas cosas sin mayor preámbulo?

-Porque los tiempos eran distintos, las costumbres entre parejas también… Además… -Sesshomaru dudó respecto a terminar su oración.

-¿Además…?

-Porque siempre has sido mía. -Concluyó.

Nuevamente la fluidez en las aseveraciones de Sesshomaru de esa clase sonrojaron a la joven.

-Y tú… - dijo Rin, casi en un murmullo - ¿siempre has sido mío?

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos ligeramente más de lo normal, pero intentando disimular su sorpresa.

En el paso de los siglos, él jamás había tenido problema en decirle directamente a Rin que ella era "suya", pero aquella era la primera ocasión en que la joven le devolvía las palabras.

-Perdón, eso fue atrevido – Se apresuró a decir la muchacha, con la cara completamente colorada y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí.

-¿Qué dices? – Rin le miró con sorpresa.

-La respuesta es sí.

-…Ah.

A partir de ahí, ambos decidieron no decir más, y afortunadamente, no tardaron en llegar a su destino, por lo que la tensión del momento por fin se había terminado.

-Gracias por traerme – Dijo una vez hubiera salido del auto la joven – y… gracias por la hamburguesa…

-Quizá después aceptes la otra invitación.

Rin sonrió levemente.

-Aunque quizá no lo parezca, aún sigo molesta contigo. Adiós Sesshomaru.

-Sé que he dicho muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos… - Dijo el demonio blanco lentamente, como analizando sus palabras al tiempo que las pronunciaba – Pero quiero que estés cerca de mí.

-Cambias de opinión a menudo ¿eh? – Dijo, esta vez con la expresión seria.

-Siempre has tenido ese efecto en mi. – Admitió, también con seriedad.

-Adiós, Sesshomaru – La joven dio media vuelta y se marchó.

El youkai la observó alejarse, y después volvió a arrancar el auto.

* * *

-Bueno, creo que con eso podemos concluir – Anunció Rin después de cerrar la aplicación de su celular para grabar las notas de voz y la entrevista que había efectuado con las mellizas. – Muchas gracias por llamarme y querer continuar con esto, me están haciendo un gran favor, mi jefe estará encantado.

-Lo que necesites – Respondió con una sonrisa Kaoru al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas. - ¿Segura que no quieres comer algo? Va por nuestra cuenta.

-Oh, no, muchas gracias, de hecho, traigo mi almuerzo en la mochila, Sesshomaru me… -Rin frenó su oración al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se sonrojó de inmediato. Aquello causó una reacción instantánea en ambas hanyou: Byakko sonrió con picardía al mismo tiempo que de sus labios salía un "ohhh" mientras que Kaoru se sorprendió y después sonrió con lo que parecía una expresión de ternura. La muchacha bajó la mirada y apretó las manos contra su regazo.

-Está bien, puedes decirlo. En realidad, sabes que nuestro mayor deseo es que tú y nuestro padre tengan una buena relación. – Explicó Kaoru.

-Por no decir que nos gustaría que tuvieran UNA relación – Remarcó Byakko con cara de emoción. En ese momento Rin pensó no sólo que Byakko definitivamente mostraba gestos no acordes a la edad que aparentaba, sino que también era algo más infantil, lo cual contrastaba con la apariencia de ser una mujer consciente de sus atributos físicos.

-…Eh… no, creo que me están malinterpretando, la relación de Sesshomaru y yo no es de esa clase.

-¿No lo es? -Inquirió la hanyou con mirada penetrante. Rin no supo qué responder.

-Lo que Byakko quiere decir – Se apresuró a decir Kaoru – es que, aunque realmente quisiéramos que padre y tú tengan una relación, tampoco presionaremos al punto de forzarte a ti. No somos tontas, no es muy inteligente enfadar a nuestro padre de más, como quizá notaste ese día.

-Algo así – Admitió con nerviosismo la muchacha.

-En todo caso - continuó la hanyou- aunque padre quizá te parezca una persona extraña, te aseguro que puedes darle una oportunidad. Tú siempre has sido lo más importante para él, aún cuando no lo admita en voz alta, a cada uno de nosotros nos consta.

-Por lo menos piénsalo, por favor. – Pidió Byakko y una vez que Rin observó la mirada suplicante de ambas híbridas, quienes se mostraban tan ilusionadas, la joven no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-Está bien, lo haré.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días en los que Rin y Kohaku apenas y habían intercambiado palabras. Era claro que él seguía incómodo con la situación y ella no sabía realmente qué podía decir para que regresaran a la normalidad.

-Es complicada la situación, Rin – Le decía una compañera de trabajo con la que tenía una buena relación. – Si él te confesó lo que sentía por ti y tú no mostraste ningún interés en eso, es normal que él no quiera hablarte… debe sentirse humillado.

-No sé qué hacer, no me gusta que estemos así – Rin hundió su cara entre sus brazos que estaban recargados en su escritorio.

-Kohaku es muy buen chico, admito que le quiero casi como si fuera un hermano y también quisiera que él fuera feliz, dime… ¿no sientes ni un poco de atracción por él? – Preguntó la joven mientras se hacía una coleta alta y Rin se quedó unos momentos pensativa.

-No… No, no lo sé – dudó- La verdad es que no lo había pensado, ni siquiera ese día que me confesó lo que sentía pensé mucho al respecto… Y es que… - La joven volvió a titubear.

-¿Y es que qué?

-Yo he estado viendo a alguien… - Dijo y bajó rápidamente la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Quéeee? ¿en serio? ¿desde cuándo? – Se sorprendió Sango.

-Bueno, creo que también me estoy adelantando al decir que estamos saliendo o algo así, digamos que está en "veremos"… Pero sí puedo aceptar que me interesa.

-¡Cielos! Eso sí no lo imaginaba, has sido muy discreta… dime, ¿quién es?

-No lo conoces, pero si llegáramos a algo te lo presentaría – Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, aunque casi de inmediato notó que aquello sería una locura.

-Oh… está bien, pero entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con Kohaku? – Sango recargó su rostro sobre su mano izquierda, mientras observaba a Rin.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. – Respondió y Sango no pudo contener una pequeña risa cargada de ironía - ¿Quéee? ¿por qué te ríes? – Reclamó.

-Es la primera vez que tienes que lidiar con una situación así, ¿verdad? – la muchacha le sonrió y Rin asintió con la cabeza – No creo que puedan ser amigos. Vamos Rin, es sentido común, el orgullo de Kohaku está herido y si tú lo vas a rechazar, probablemente se alejará más de ti.

-¿Rechazar? Pero yo no quiero rechazarlo, preferiría ni tocar el tema…

-No seas ilógica, el chico te dijo sus sentimientos ¿y tú seguirás como si nada? Si comienzas a tratarlo con normalidad él se hará más ilusiones o pensará que sólo estás aplazando las cosas porque quieres meditar más la situación.

-Tienes razón – Rin volvió a hundir la cara entre sus brazos. – Entonces lo mejor es que hable con él, le aclaro que no siento nada de forma romántica y darle tiempo al tiempo ¿no?

-Sería lo mejor, sí.- Afirmó Sango mientras sorbía del popote de su soda.- Aunque deberías irte haciendo a la idea de que las cosas no volverán a ser iguales entre los dos.

Rin suspiró y en ese instante sintió vibrar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿El pretendiente?- Preguntó Sango con curiosidad mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah… no lo llames así … pero sí, es él – Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rosadas al tiempo que abría el SMS que Sesshomaru le había enviado.

 _"La invitación a comer sigue pendiente. ¿O preferirías que fuera cena? Házmelo saber."_

Rin se llevó el celular a los labios, ocultando la sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro.

-¡Puedo descifrar esa cara! – Exclamó Sango con entusiasmo - ¿qué dice? ¿qué dice?

Rin rió.

-No es nada… luego te cuento. Es hora de irnos, nos vemos mañana – La joven se levantó y tomó su mochila rápidamente y salió de la oficina.

-Ohhh, cielos – Se quejó Sango al ver a su amiga marchar.

A unos metros de ella, Kohaku observó en silencio como Rin había salido corriendo de ahí.

-…

* * *

Tenía que admitir que lo que estaba haciendo era bastante osado de su parte. Desde su último encuentro con Sesshomaru, la única comunicación que habían mantenido eran los SMS que Sesshomaru muy de vez en cuando le mandaba. Rin sabía que el youkai había decidido no buscarla ni llamarla hasta que ella quisiera verlo, pero se había esforzado en mantener el contacto y eso era algo que apreciaba la joven, por lo que se había decidido a ir a buscarlo personalmente, en lugar de contestarle con el móvil.

Tras bajar del autobús, Rin caminó un par de calles antes de llegar al edificio departamental de Sesshomaru y afortunadamente para ella, el portero la reconoció, por lo que no tuvo dificultades para tener acceso al piso.

Una vez la joven estuviera frente a la puerta del departamento del demonio blanco, tomó aire para darse valor e procuró acomodar lo mejor posible su cabello. Estaba emocionada.

Su puño estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió, sorprendiendo a Rin y a la mujer que estaba amte sus ojos.

-¡Oh! Cielos, disculpa, no pensé que hubiera alguien ahí – Dijo Kagura sorprendida.

-Ah… no, no, discúlpeme a mí, no sabía que Sesshomaru tenía visitas, eso me pasa por venir sin avisar- Se apresuró a decir Rin con nerviosismo. No sabía porqué, pero toparse con aquella atractiva mujer en el departamento de Sesshomaru, por alguna razón le hacía sentir mal.

Kagura dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza a Rin y después sonrió con amabilidad.

-Tú debes ser Rin ¿no es así?

-Ah… sí -Rin no sabía cómo debía dirigirse a la mujer.

-Lo sabía, Sesshomaru me ha hablado sobre ti. Bueno, él está dentro, pasa, yo debo irme. -Dijo rápidamente y se marchó, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Rin la siguió con la mirada hasta que Kagura hubiese subido al ascensor. La mujer de ojos rojos le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de que las puertas se cerraran y Rin bajó la mirada al suelo.

De pronto se sentía intimidada y ligeramente triste pues no pudo evitar compararse con ella por alguna razón.

Kagura era una mujer claramente mayor que ella y por el saco, la falda, los tacones altos y los labios rojos, era claro que era empresaria. También era mucho más alta, probablemente le llegaría a la altura del mentón a Sesshomaru.

Entonces, Rin analizó lo que llevaba puesto ese día (y por lo regular todos los días): jeans, zapatos deportivos, una blusa holgada y el cabello amarrado con algo de descuido. El maquillaje que usaba era prácticamente nulo y además era muy bajita a lado de Sesshomaru.

La joven estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Sesshomaru apareció en la puerta.

-Rin – El demonio se mostró serio como siempre, pero la joven pudo percibir una ligera sorpresa en su expresión al verla ahí.

Como claramente no la esperaba, Rin no pudo evitar sentir que si hubiese llegado minutos antes, probablemente habría interrumpido "algo".

-Ah... Hola, Sesshomaru… eh… yo pasaba por aquí y…

-¿Pasabas por aquí? – Repitió el demonio con un tono de extrañeza, claramente él sabía que esos rumbos no eran los de ella.

-Bueno, no – Admitió con algo de vergüenza – Vine a verte, pero debí avisar antes, no te preocupes, fue mi error… Mejor me voy.

-Rin – Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo para que no se marchara y Rin le miró con los ojos levemente vidriosos por las lágrimas que estaba evitando derramar - ¿qué sucede?

-No es nada – Dijo rápidamente, restregándose los ojos con una mano para que el demonio no notase lo que ocurría.

-Tú no lo sabes, pero tengo un excelente olfato.

-¿Eh?

-Puedo oler las lágrimas.

Rin se sonrojó.

-¿Qué sucede? – Repitió la pregunta.

-Creo que pude interrumpir algo – Explicó – Así que… no me siento ahora muy cómoda de estar aquí, lo siento, me voy ya.

-Jamás interrumpes. – Dijo con simpleza.

-Sesshomaru… - Rin titubeó unos instantes antes de atreverse a preguntar – Aquella vez me dijiste que en ocasiones veías a alguien con quien no tenías ningún compromiso, pero… que se "veían". Entiendes a qué me refiero, ¿no? – Dijo, dejando ver que se refería a un concepto más sexual.

-Claramente.

-…La mujer que acaba de irse… ¿es ella de quien hablabas?

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente por unos instantes los cuales a Rin se le hicieron eternos, antes de finalmente responder.

-Sí, es ella.

Rin pudo sentir un frio recorrerle la espalda ante esas palabras. Era doloroso.

-Ya veo…

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

¡Hola a todos! Si bien pasó casi un mes, esta vez tardé menos en actualizar, y vaya si fue una actualización, hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en este fic. Sobre el contenido del capítulo… no odien a Kagura, en realidad ella no es mala ni va a jugar el papel de villana entre la pareja principal. Kagura en este fanfic representa la amiga con derechos de Sesshomaru y una especie de refugio para él, quien es un ser sumamente solitario, triste y reservado y que encuentra en ella un atisbo de placer para atarse a su vida. No hay sentimientos amorosos entre ellos, al menos no de su parte hacia ella, y ella entiende muy bien su lugar. Piensen en ella como una chica que ama a alguien pero es consciente que no puede aspirar nada mas que sexo de él. En realidad, Kagura en mi fanfic representa a una mujer con la mala fortuna de no poder ser correspondida por quien ama pero que se consuela con lo poco que él puede darle.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ya les he dicho que ustedes son el motor para continuar esta historia y a partir de ahora agradeceré a cada uno de forma individual (hace años lo hacía, pero creí que estaba ya prohibido, sin embargo, como he visto que otros autores lo hacen, allá vamos de nuevo!).

 **Kate-Klaroline** **:** Jaja, estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero ya verás como irá dándose todo. Gracias por leerme.

 **Yarisha** **:** Complicado que sea alguien más que no sea Kohaku ya que no he metido a tantos personajes, y totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices sobre la contradicción de Sesshomaru. Gracias por tu review!

 **roxana matarrita 96** **:** Nooo, no odies a Kagura jaja, espero que con la explicación que dejé cambie un poco tu punto de vista, gracias por el review!

 **foxsqueen** **:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por leerme, espero sigas leyendo la historia.

 **Luxus** **:** Cada que alguien me dice por aquí que leyó Contra Corriente siento super bonito, ese fanfic me tomó siglos terminarlo y mucho esfuerzo, por lo que se siente genial que por ese fanfic luego lean este, muchísimas gracias. Respecto a lo de InuYasha y Kagome, no, no aparecerán. Si tenemos en cuenta que es la época actual, Kagome está en el pasado haciendo su vida con Inu en estos momentos, en todo caso podría aparecer el Inu del futuro "actual" pero sería un lio muy complicado porque son dos dimensiones por así decirlo. Gracias por tu review!

 **Irivel** **:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! En efecto, suelen hacer a Sesshomaru más cariñoso y eso a mi tampoco me cuadra mucho en su personalidad, sin embargo, él si ha cambiado porque tiene que adaptarse a las relaciones humanas actuales, espero no decepcionarte con cómo sigo manejando al personaje. Saludos!

 **Elie G.S** **:** Tengo que decir que siempre es un honor para mi que me leas, nunca falta tu review y te estoy realmente agradecida por eso, tanto aquí como lo fue toda tu lectura de Contra Corriente, has sido de las lectoras más significativas para mi. Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado, un abrazo muy fuerte!

 **VanneeAndrea** **:** Sí, Sesshomaru es todo un indeciso, y aquí se nota todavía más jaja, gracias por tu review!

 **poison girl 29** **:** Gracias por leerme y tu review, saludos!

 **serena tsukino chiba** : Me encantan tus reviews porque eres siempre muy honesta con tu percepción de las cosas, muchísimas gracias por leerme siempre y dejar comentarios, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado un abrazo!

 **angelsounanimo** **:** Muchas gracias por leerme, qué bueno que te ha gustado hasta ahora la historia, un saludo!

 **Yoo Joo** **:** Dios mío, tu review me sonrojó, muchísimas gracias de verdad me haces sentir muy halagada y consentida jaja! Te mando un abrazo espero sigas leyendo el fic!

 **Meaow** **:** Jaja creo que te hice rabiar por lo que hizo Sesshomaru, pero espero que la actitud que tomó en este capítulo lo haya compensado, mil gracias por tu review!

 **Sakura521** **:** Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo fuerte señorita.

 **Yvanaia** **:** Tu review me hizo sonreir con lo de "se que tienes una vida" jaja y aunque no lo creas, me inspiró bastante para dcir "no, no, tenemos que actualizar" jajaja, un abrazo!

 **claudy05** **:** Desde que me dejaste tu review a que he actualizado sólo pasó un día jaja así que espero que si sigues leyendo la historia no me vayas a odiar por tardar un poco más en actualizar. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario aquí y en Contra Corriente, mil gracias en serio!

Y sin más que decir, me despido por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Kuruma Chidori


	7. I can't stay away

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _-Sesshomaru… - Rin titubeó unos instantes antes de atreverse a preguntar – Aquella vez me dijiste que en ocasiones veías a alguien con quien no tenías ningún compromiso, pero… que se "veían". Entiendes a qué me refiero, ¿no? – Dijo, dejando ver que se refería a un concepto más sexual._

 _-Claramente._

 _-…La mujer que acaba de irse… ¿es ella de quien hablabas?_

 _Sesshomaru la miró fijamente por unos instantes los cuales a Rin se le hicieron eternos, antes de finalmente responder._

 _-Sí, es ella._

 _Rin pudo sentir un frio recorrerle la espalda ante esas palabras. Era doloroso._

 _-Ya veo…_

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 7. I can't stay away**

-Rin… - Dijo con suavidad el demonio, al notar que a la joven se le habían acumulado las lágrimas en el rabillo del ojo, pero era lo suficientemente capaz de resistirlas ahí.

-No es nada, está bien. – Dijo, desviando la mirada de la de él.

-Me atrevo a pensar que estás malinterpretando las cosas. – Sesshomaru limpió con un dedo una de las lágrimas que estaba a punto de deslizarse por la mejilla de la joven, pero Rin, al sentir el tacto del youkai, ladeó la cara, rechazándolo. Sesshomaru retiró la mano ante el desplante.

-¿Lo hago? – Cuestionó. Más que tristeza, la joven detonaba resentimiento en su voz y mirada – Creo que está claro lo que pasa, no debí venir, fue mi error… creí que sería una sorpresa para ti y que podía ser agradable salir a cenar esta noche.

-Lo sería.

-…¿Cómo puedes ser así de cínico? – Replicó la joven. No soportaba el hecho de que actuara como si nada pasara cuando evidentemente él estaba viendo a otra persona y al mismo tiempo intentando algo con ella, pero, sobre todo, no soportaba el hecho de que ella misma se estaba prestando para eso.

-Rin, como dije, creo que estás mal interpretando las cosas. -Su voz sonaba tan fría y tranquila como siempre- Pasa, no hablaremos este asunto a gritos en el pasillo.

-No, no quiero pasar. -Rin arrugó aún más el ceño.

Sesshomaru la miró unos instantes. Sabía que si la dejaba ir se marcharía con las ideas equivocadas y era un hecho que no lo querría volver a ver, pero en todo caso, no planeaba disculparse por algo que no había hecho, por lo que, en lugar de insistirle, Sesshomaru hizo lo que mejor se le daba: ser una bestia.

-¡Qué haces! ¡Sesshomaru, déjame! – Gritó y le golpeó la espalda cuando el demonio la alzó de un movimiento, la colocó boca abajo sobre su hombro y entró a su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí – ¡Suéltame! ¡te digo que me sueltes!

-Por más que forcejees, es imposible que logres bajarte por tu cuenta – Le dijo, con el mismo tono tranquilo y frío de siempre – Si te bajo ¿estarás tranquila y me escucharás?

-Si me bajas, saldré de aquí. – Respondió por lo bajo.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la mesita pegada a la pared de su sala en donde tenía la botella de bourbon, y con el brazo libre se sirvió y bebió de un trago para después tomar a Rin entre sus brazos y sentarse en su sofá con ella encima.

-Suéltame.

-Lo haré una vez que me escuches, después de eso puedes reclamarme tanto como quieras – Respondió mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Aquella réplica sonaba más a lamento. Rin ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, no deseaba que Sesshomaru la observara y eso no pasó desapercibido por el demonio.

-Porque eres necia, siempre has sido necia y no dejaré que un mal entendido arruine las cosas. Tampoco me disculparé por algo que no hice. – Sentenció ahora con cierta fuerza en su voz y con cuidado la colocó a lado suyo para después ponerse de pie y observarla.

Rin se descubrió la cara y lo miró de pie frente a ella.

-Me soltaste… estás enojado – Observó.

-Eso no significa que te retendré contra tu voluntad. – Sesshomaru se dirigió al escritorio que estaba al fondo de la sala, y de un cajón sacó una fotografía para después tendérsela a Rin.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo al tiempo que la tomaba y la observaba. En la fotografía se podían observar siete personas: cuatro mujeres, entre las cuales se encontraban Byakko y Kaoru, y tres hombres que desconocía.

-Mi familia, mis hijos.

Rin sintió que el corazón le saltaba.

-Todos ellos están involucrados en la Taisho Company – Explicó, sentándose a lado de Rin y encendiendo un cigarrillo. La joven tenía la mirada fija en la fotografía la cual estaba en blanco y negro, por lo cual intuía que había sido tomada a mediados del siglo XX. – Y él … - Sesshomaru señaló a uno de los hombres de la fotografía, es Takeshi. En orden de nacimiento, es mi cuarto hijo. - El demonio hizo una pausa para exhalar el humo del cigarrillo y Rin le observó – La mujer que acabas de conocer se llama Kagura, quien además de ser lo que acepté hace unos momentos, primeramente, es colaboradora de Takeshi. Ellos trabajan muy de cerca ya que Kagura tiene aptitudes excepcionales en administración y relaciones internacionales y ha demostrado ser un elemento sumamente útil en la compañía.

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Ahora bien – continuó el youkai sin mirarla - Takeshi lleva un par de meses en Osaka arreglando asuntos de algunas embarcaciones y Kagura es quien está haciendo su parte de forma temporal en la empresa. En el momento que llegaste, ella y yo estábamos terminando de arreglar unos documentos que como observarás, siguen ahí – Sesshomaru señaló con la cabeza varios papeles que se hallaban desplegados en la mesa del centro de la sala.

-Oh… - Rin mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada por haber pensado lo peor.

-No te mentiré – Sesshomaru apagó lo que quedaba de cigarrillo en el cenicero y la miró fijamente – La noche en que me sobrepasé contigo y me echaste, la busqué para lo que imaginas. – Rin se sintió sumamente incómoda al escuchar esas palabras- sin embargo, esa fue la última vez que tuvimos esa clase de contacto, y también determiné que no volvería a repetirse, y ella lo sabe.

-…Por eso dijo que le habías hablado de mi – susurró.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada al respecto, en cierto modo, el hecho de que Kagura le hubiera mencionado eso a Rin, le hacía sentirse algo vulnerable.

-Lo siento – dijo casi por inercia y Sesshomaru negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte, dado lo que hice… dado lo que soy, es normal que pensaras mal.

Rin le devolvió la foto a Sesshomaru y este volvió a ponerla en el cajón en donde se encontraba, para después sacar de ahí mismo un bolso.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Ese es…? – Rin se levantó del sofá y tomó el bolso.

-Al día siguiente de conocernos, hallé al hombre que te lo arrebató y lo recuperé. No había pensado devolvértelo puesto que sería extraño explicar el cómo lo había obtenido, pero dado que tu última cámara se rompió cuando te arrollé con el auto, espero te sea de ayuda.

Rin nuevamente volvió a sentir húmedos los ojos, esta vez de alegría. Con emoción, abrió el bolso para encontrarse con que su cámara estaba en buenas condiciones, además de llevar dentro su cartera con los documentos que ya había dado por perdidos y aún no había tenido tiempo de volver a tramitar.

-…Gracias, Sesshomaru.

El youkai no respondió, caminó hacia la cocina en silencio, y volvió para entregarle una soda.

-No sé si en realidad funcione, pero una de mis hijas siempre ha insistido en que después de enfadarse o llorar, si bebes algo dulce, eso ayuda a que se pase el mal rato. – Explicó de forma casual y Rin tomó la lata, sonriendo levemente.

-Suena a algo que diría Byakko…

-No, fue Yukiko. -Respondió con simpleza, refiriéndose a una de las hijas que Rin no conocía.

Rin sentía una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña al escuchar a Sesshomaru hablar de sus hijos por primera vez. Le resultaba interesante presenciar esa faceta suya, y es que aunque decía las cosas con su habitual indiferencia, ella podía percibir el profundo amor que el demonio les guardaba. Después de todo, un hombre que recuerda esa clase de palabras provenientes de su hija y guarda fotografías, dejaba en evidencia que se interesaba y preocupaba por ellos.

-Nunca creí que fueras alguien paternal. – Se atrevió a decir después de darle un trago a su bebida. – Digo… siete hijos no es poca cosa.

-Siete hijos en quinientos años – Aclaró y Rin sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, dicho así parece que no son tantos… ahora que lo pienso hasta pudieron haber sido más. – Rió, sintiéndose mejor.

-Mi esposa siempre fue una mujer muy maternal… - Comenzó a contar- sin embargo, en contraste con sus deseos, nunca fue alguien muy fértil ni con mucha resistencia física para los alumbramientos. Eso no varió entre vidas. -Sesshomaru desvió la mirada de la de Rin al decir eso.

-Oh… ya veo… - La joven pudo percibir el dolor del demonio blanco en esas palabras - ¿Alguna vez ellas…?

-Sí. Más de una vez murieron dando a luz.

-Lo siento. -Dijo, y era verdad. La muchacha tampoco pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente aquella situación se repetiría en su persona, no la de la muerte, pero sí lo de la poca fertilidad.

-No hay razón para hacerlo. – Sesshomaru dio un trago al bourbon que acababa de servirse – Ella tomó sus decisiones y yo la respaldé hasta donde me era posible – Dijo, recordando las ocasiones en que con ayuda de tenseiga había podido resucitar a su mujer, en distintas encarnaciones – Siempre has sido necia, imprudente, imparable… pero sabes lo que quieres y lo consigues- Dijo, acercándose a ella y tomándola por el mentón con suavidad.

Rin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Lo dices como si todas las encarnaciones fueran iguales.

-No lo son, pero esas características se han repetido sin excepción. Tú ya me lo has demostrado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sosteniéndose la mirada, hasta que, para sorpresa de Rin, él no pudo hacerlo más y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Las extrañas? – Preguntó, con el ligero temor de no obtener respuesta. Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla – Sé que, aunque el alma rencarna, por lo que dices, todas eran personas distintas a fin de cuenta, con personalidades, aspiraciones y características diferentes.

-Así es. Cada una de ustedes son personalidades y apariencias distintas, pero la constante es la misma. – Rin le miró sin entender y Sesshomaru aclaró- es a lo que Byakko y Kaoru les gusta llamar "destino". – El demonio se acercó a la ventana de su departamento, observando el paisaje - Y sí. Extraño a cada una de ellas… todo el tiempo, en todo momento, cada día de mi vida. -Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar - Esa es mi propia constante.

-Lo lamento… Debe ser duro vivir tanto tiempo, con tantas pérdidas – Murmuró, sin pensar demasiado. - ¿Estás bien? – Rin notó que el demonio lucía pensativo y triste.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio unos segundos y después se volvió hacia ella.

-Está anocheciendo ya, te llevaré a tu casa.

-Oh… está bien. – Rin se levantó del sofá, tomó su mochila y salió del departamento a lado de Sesshomaru. Sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible y lo lamentaba.

Al subir al ascensor, el demonio seguía en total silencio y con la mirada medio perdida, por lo que Rin le sonrió y tomó su mano, llamando su atención.

-No me agrada verte así, así que tengo un plan – Dijo y él la miró – Vamos a cenar.

-Esta noche no es buena idea.

-Sé que no estás con ánimos de invitarme a cenar, así que he decidido que lo haré yo. Yo invito, vamos – La joven amplió su sonrisa y ambos salieron del ascensor camino al auto de Sesshomaru, aún tomados de la mano – Pero tú pagas – Rin rió. No es que no tuviera dinero, pero quería soltar algún mal chiste con tal de verle más animado y sonreír, lo cual, obviamente, no sucedió. -Oh vamos, tú nunca sonríes ¿no es así? – Reprochó, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Sesshomaru tocó su cabeza en un gesto que Rin deseó interpretar como agradecimiento por la intención de animarlo. Definitivamente el demonio blanco era sumamente patoso para expresar sus sentimientos.

Una vez en el auto, el youkai condujo a donde Rin le indicó, parando en una cafetería bastante modesta no muy lejos del edificio de donde vivía la joven.

-Sé que no es la gran cosa… no comparado con los sitios que probablemente tú frecuentas- Comentó mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa que estaba a lado del cristal que daba a la calle- pero tiene buen ambiente y no es costoso. Yo suelo venir aquí cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar. – Le dijo sonriendo.

Sesshomaru tomó asiento frente a la muchacha y ambos pidieron un café.

-Préstame tu encendedor – Pidió la muchacha, y Sesshomaru se lo entregó. Con cuidado Rin encendió la pequeña vela que se hallaba en medio de la mesa, dándole un ambiente agradable a la luz tenue que de por sí tenia la cafetería.

La conversación entre ambos se suscitó sorpresivamente amena, aún teniendo en cuenta lo callado que podía ser el demonio y el estado anímico en que se había sumergido; sin embargo, Rin lo continuó sintiendo triste, sin importar qué dijera o qué tan amable respondiera él.

Cerca de una hora después, pidieron la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería.

-Me alegra que mañana sea mi día libre – Suspiró Rin – No tengo ninguna gana de levantarme temprano por la mañana. ¿Tú debes ir a trabajar?

-Siempre habrá cosas que hacer en la empresa, pero tengo la libertad de no presentarme si no lo deseo.

-Vaya… qué afortunado poder ser así – La joven le miró con admiración – Básicamente te das el lujo de hacer lo que quieras, las ventajas de ser el dueño ¿eh?

Sesshomaru no respondió nada al respecto. Lo cierto era que la Taisho Company se había levantado con mucho trabajo y constancia por parte del youkai y sus hijos, y aunque como cualquier empresa requería toda su atención, todo el trabajo de años y años rendía frutos y eso le permitía el poder ausentarse y que todo marchara bien de vez en cuando. El demonio blanco incluso era consciente de que podía retirarse y dejar todo a cargo de Tatsuo y sus demás hijos, mientras que él podía permitirse llevar la calidad de vida a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-Te llevaré a tu casa – Anunció el demonio mientras arrancaba el auto.

-Sí, gracias … ¡ah! ¡espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de notar que olvidé el bolso con la cámara en tu departamento…- Se lamentó, sabía que había elegido el momento menos oportuno para sus descuidos- ugh… qué tonta, lo siento mucho.

-Si lo deseas puedo pasar a llevártelo mañana- Dijo, al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en luz roja.

-No… si no es demasiado pedir, ¿podíamos ir de una vez por el? – Pidió, juntando las manos a modo de súplica – No tendrás que traerme a casa después de eso, tomaré un taxi.

Sesshomaru pareció meditarlo un momento, y sin informar su decisión, dobló en la esquina de la calle para encaminarse hacia la avenida que los llevaría directo al departamento del youkai.

-Gracias – Suspiró Rin, él por su parte, permaneció en silencio y ella lo miró - ¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tus silencios. Normalmente detesto permanecer demasiado tiempo en silencio si estoy acompañada por alguien, pero contigo no me molesta. Es como si pudiera entender tus respuestas sin necesidad de que las digas. Es… agradable. – Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su semblante al decir esas palabras.

Nuevamente, el demonio no hizo comentario alguno y Rin rió. Poco después llegaron al apartamento de Sesshomaru y una vez estando dentro, la muchacha tomó el bolso con sus cosas.

-Gracias – Dijo, con una leve sonrisa – Realmente te causo muchas molestias

-No lo haces – Respondió, mientras se servía un vaso de bourbon, dándole la espalda a la joven. Era bastante evidente que se sentía nostálgico, triste.

Había tantas cosas en Rin que le rememoraban momentos que hacía cientos de años no evocaba. Frases, miradas, sonrisas… aquello le hacía trizas la cabeza.

 _-La anciana Kaede hoy me ha preguntado si no me siento incómoda con la forma de ser de Sesshomaru-sama – Le decía sonriente una Rin de aproximadamente catorce años._

 _Aquella mañana el demonio había decidido visitarla en la aldea tras meses de ausencia. La muchacha, con facciones cada vez más juveniles, se hallaba sentada a lado suyo sobre la hierba, al pie de un árbol._

 _-¿Y qué le has respondido? -Preguntó el youkai, que aunque no tenía particular interés en entablar un diálogo acerca de su personalidad, se sentía cordial aquella mañana con la muchacha. Después de todo, no la había visto en varias lunas._

 _-Me hace reír que diga eso – Confesó, mientras terminaba de armar una corona de flores como era usual en ella – El silencio de Sesshomaru-sama jamás ha sido ajeno a mí, es un silencio que no duele… puedo decir que hasta me gusta._

 _El demonio la miró fijamente. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo así a Rin. Era claro que la niña que había encontrado años atrás, había comenzado a madurar y a prestar más atención a las cosas, y eso, aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, le aterraba. Rin estaba creciendo, y esos cambios acarreaban muchas consecuencias que no estaba seguro si era capaz de afrontar. De lo que no había duda, era que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa, y eso, representaba un peligro para él mismo._

El youkai contuvo un suspiro ante ese recuerdo, mientras daba un trago al whisky. De pronto alzó la mirada, sorprendido al descubrir los brazos de Rin rodeándolo por detrás, abrazándolo y apoyando su rostro en su espalda.

-Rin…

-¿Sabes? -Comenzó a hablar con suavidad, sin dejar de abrazarlo ni permitir que Sesshomaru se volviera hacia ella - Sé que lo que digo es atrevido, y probablemente me estoy adelantando demasiado… no tengo claro qué es lo que quieres, y creo que es muy pronto para que yo lo pueda determinar, pero… la vida en esta época es muy distinta a otras… me refiero…. la medicina y todo eso – Rin se detuvo un instante para reír un poco con torpeza- ni siquiera sé lo que digo… pero el punto es… que no quiero que te preocupes, si lo que te tiene mal es el recuerdo de la muerte y las pérdidas… sí, soy humana, pero permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me lo permitas.

-Las pérdidas… - Murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Era verdad. Aquello era un peso que cargaba en su espalda día a día. No podía evitar sentir pena cada que observaba el rostro de sus hijos y percibía algún rasgo de su madre en ellos; incluso, la insistencia de las mellizas porque se encontrara con la mujer que ahora le abrazaba, le había pesado.

Conocer a la mujer que habitaba el alma de Rin, enamorarse, y después perderla, era un dolor tal que lo único que evitaba que perdiese la cabeza por el luto, era la cantidad de años que había vivido y la dureza que eso le daba a su propio corazón; sin embargo, aquel gesto que Rin le proporcionaba en ese instante, derretía la escarcha que le cubría y defendía momentáneamente.

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia la joven quien le miró con una leve sonrisa, y sin pensarlo más, la besó.

Si bien aquella reacción definitivamente había tomado por sorpresa a la chica, no tardó en corresponderle, por lo que rodeó el cuello del youkai con sus brazos, mientras que Sesshomaru la sujetaba por la cintura y hacía más profundo el beso.

El demonio estaba emocionalmente vulnerable en ese instante y lo único que deseaba era sentirla cerca y besarla suavemente, sin embargo, Rin por el contrario intensificó el ritmo del beso y pegó más su cuerpo al suyo, por lo que Sesshomaru aferró su cintura con más firmeza.

Aquello provocó una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de la joven quien correspondió con más fogosidad y tras unos instantes en los cuales el beso lejos de irse haciendo más suave, parecía intensificarse más y más, Sesshomaru pudo percibir que la joven estaba comenzando a excitarse, por lo que separó sus labios de los de ella suavemente, creyendo prudente terminar el beso en ese momento, dada la situación.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó la joven extrañada, aunque aquello sonaba más a queja que a interrogante.

-Creo que no es buena idea hacer esto en este momento – Aseveró, desviando su mirada de la de ella al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y escuchar la respiración ligeramente agitada que tenía.

Definitivamente no era el momento adecuado. Sabía que de continuar aquello, estando ella excitada, dejándose llevar por el momento, y él en aquel estado melancólico en el que se acababa de sumergir debido a los recuerdos, probablemente no podrían parar y nada bueno saldría de ello.

La deseaba, eso era un hecho, pero no quería que las cosas se dieran de eso modo, definitivamente no así y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Sesshomaru retrocedió un poco.

-Yo no quiero parar – Dijo ella y el demonio la miró ligeramente consternado.

\- ¿Qué dices?

-Yo no quiero… - La joven le abrazó y susurró a su oído – parar…

Y tras decir esas palabras, Rin hundió su rostro en el cuello de Seshomaru y lo besó, provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda y consiguiendo así que el demonio instintivamente la sujetara por la cintura y la besara con vehemencia.

-No debemos… – murmuró entrecortadamente sin dejar de besarla. Era ridículo, su cabeza decía con insistencia que debían parar, pero su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Rin, por su parte, se concentraba en continuar aquella guerra con sus labios, sin prestarle atención a lo que él decía.

La muchacha había enredado los dedos en la cabellera del youkai, sujetándole de la cabeza mientras que la otra mano tocaba su mejilla, y así, entre besos y sin separarse mas que para tomar algo de aire, finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Sesshomaru, y fue ella misma quien le empujó a la cama, colocándose sobre las piernas del demonio para continuar.

-Rin…

-Calla – Dijo, y volvió a besarle el cuello, mientras desabotonaba con algo de torpeza los botones de la camisa blanca del youkai. Sesshomaru se sentía ligeramente mareado, la mezcla de sus sentimientos, el whiskey y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos le abochornaba y cuando sintió que Rin le terminaba de quitar la camisa, y una erección comenzaba a agolparse entre las piernas de la joven quien ya había enredado a sus caderas, el demonio la tomó de la muñeca y la separó de él con firmeza, pero suavemente.

-¿Sesshomaru? – Rin le miró con consternación, y había que admitirlo, algo de dolor al verse rechazada de ese modo.

-No. -Sentenció. En su voz no había matiz de desprecio, pero tampoco invitaba a que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto para continuar. Rin retrocedió un poco, desvió la mirada de la de él con franca incomodidad por la situación y cuando comenzó a moverse para bajarse de las piernas de Sesshomaru y marcharse, este la volvió a detener, esta vez sujetándola por el hombro. -No así

-¿Eh?

-No deseo que esto se dé de este modo.

-…Entiendo – Rin bajó la mirada, avergonzada – Me iré entonces. - Anunció y Sesshomaru sostuvo con más firmeza su hombro para que no se marchara. - ¿Qué haces?

El demonio no sabía explicar lo que deseaba con palabras, y de saberlo, probablemente no las diría en voz alta, por lo que en silencio, él se recostó de lado izquierdo de la cama y la atrajo hacia él, recostándola a su lado y acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, de tal modo que él la abrazaba.

La joven sintió sus mejillas sonrojar y él suspiró al tiempo que colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su rostro, tapándolo. Al parecer no deseaba ser visto en ese instante, probablemente a causa de su evidente embriaguez. Rin parpadeó ligeramente confundida, observando aquella conducta fuera de lo común en él.

-Sessho…maru – Susurró entrecortadamente.

-Quédate. -Fue lo único que dijo, sin descubrir su rostro. Entonces ambos quedaron en silencio, y tras unos minutos, Sesshomaru quedó profundamente dormido, descubriendo su cara cuando a causa de la relajación, su brazo izquierdo cayó a su costado.

Rin observó el rostro del youkai desde sus brazos, le parecía curioso que el demonio se hubiera quedado dormido a causa de los efectos del alcohol, aunque tras unos instantes lo relacionó también con el hecho de su aparente tristeza respecto a los temas que recién habían tratado.

La joven tocó la mejilla del demonio un momento para después colocar su brazo sobre el pecho desnudo de él y acomodarse.

Pese a que era consciente de que Sesshomaru no se hallaba plenamente en sus cinco sentidos, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente cómoda entre sus brazos. La sensación que le invadía era cálida… Era la primera vez que experimentaba ese sentimiento de sentirse protegida por alguien más, y tas sonreír levemente ante tal descubrimiento, pronto cayó dormida.

Horas después y aún muy temprano por la mañana, la sensación suave y cálida de algo esponjoso y mullido despertó a la joven quien había comenzado a sentirse acalorada. Rin abrió los ojos lentamente y se talló los ojos. Sesshomaru, quien seguía profundamente dormido, ni siquiera se inmutó por el movimiento y entonces Rin se encontró con algo completamente sorpresivo: la forma real de Sesshomaru como demonio. Rin observó todo en conjunto rápidamente antes de poder reaccionar. Aquella cosa blanca y esponjosa parecía ser parte de su cuerpo y notó cómo los costados de su abdomen, brazos y rostros poseían algunas franjas rosáceas. Una media luna enmarcaba su frente, y se percató de que sus cabellos, ya de por sí exóticamente plateados, ahora lucían muchísimo más largos y caían en cascada casi hasta tocar el suelo a su costado. También llamó su atención una extensa cicatriz que había en torno a su hombro derecho y parecía enmarcar todo el inicio de su brazo.

La exclamación sorpresiva que salió de su garganta causó que el youkai se despertara.

-Rin… ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco y se tallaba la cara. La muchacha entonces notó que las uñas de Sesshomaru lucían extrañamente largas y afiladas, como si se trataran de…

-¿Garras? – Preguntó. Entonces Rin notó que había pronunciado sus pensamientos en voz alta y se tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos en consecuencia. Sesshomaru reaccionó por completo al escuchar eso, abriendo los ojos de golpe. El demonio, al notar que estaba mostrando su apariencia real, volvió a su aspecto humano de golpe.

La joven no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder, y aún mantenía la boca tapada con sus manos, observándolo completamente asombrada.

-No se suponía que verías eso. – Dijo.

Rin no pudo evitar sentir que era un modo de pedirle disculpas por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Eso fue… - Comenzó a decir, descubriendo sus labios y sin dejar de observarlo con asombro - ¿tu verdadera forma?

-Una de ellas. – Dijo simplemente y se llevó la mano a la frente como con preocupación.

 _-¿Una de ellas? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ -Rin cada vez entendía menos y sólo se confundía más.

Sesshomaru se frotó el rostro con nerviosismo, y aquello destanteaba aún más a Rin quien jamás le había visto en esa postura.

\- He bajado la guardia mientras dormía – Dijo el demonio, mirándola de reojo – No volverá a suceder.

-¿A caso está mal que pasara? – Increpó - ¿podrías lastimarme en ese estado?

-No.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó y él no respondió – Al parecer no es algo que te suceda a menudo.

-Es algo que jamás había sucedido. – Admitió. Y era verdad, en otras vidas Rin había visto su verdadera forma, pero por su voluntad, aquello había sido un descuido y eso le consternaba.

-Está bien, no te preocupes – Intentó tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa y se acercó más a él. Rin estaba hincada sobre la cama a su lado, mientras que él se hallaba sentado, también en la cama, con una rodilla flexionada.

De pronto tuvo flashazos de lo que había sucedido por la noche y el demonio intentó recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido. Se percató de que no llevaba ninguna prenda superior, pero notó que Rin lucía todas sus ropas tal cual la había encontrado el día anterior, por lo que no tenía bien claras las cosas. Era una idiotez que un par de bebidas le hubieran causado tantos estragos dada su naturaleza, por lo que lo relacionó más bien al hecho de la mezcla del alcohol con su estado anímico.

-Rin… ¿nosotros anoche…?

-No – Negó con la cabeza – Únicamente dormimos… aunque he de admitir que yo sí intenté algo más pero no me lo permitiste – confesó con la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Sesshomaru ya no estaba escuchando.

Era la primera vez que compartía su cama con una mujer sólo para dormir desde la vida pasada de Rin y hacía casi cien años de ello, ¿qué había pasado con él? Sesshomaru volvió a llevarse una mano a la frente.

-Alguna vez… - La joven rompió el silencio tras unos momentos de duda y también al notar que aparentemente él no pensaba hablar – mmm … ¿has mostrado tu apariencia real a Kagura o alguna chica humana? – Rin volvió a sonrojarse. Se sentía tonta al preguntar eso, pero tenía que admitir que le daba algo de celos la idea de que otra persona hubiera presenciado lo mismo que ella.

-No. Sólo tú… o… bueno, tú entiendes. -Admitió sin meditarlo y su respuesta hizo que Rin bajara la mirada y sonriera levemente, con complacencia. – Rin – La llamó.

-¿Sí?

Sesshomaru la observó fijamente unos segundos y luego volvió a apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? – Preguntó, con la mirada fija en la pared.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Rin parpadeó varias veces.

-Tú… ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Rin sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sí quiero.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

Hola a todos! Este capítulo fue planeado desde el inicio para que no salieran otros personajes mas que los protagonistas, quería que fuera el preámbulo de lo que será su relación, así que también lo pueden tomar como una pequeña pausa después de tanto drama. Espero les haya gustado, ya se viene el lemon en serio pronto jaja. Muchísimas gracias a los que me leyeron y los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un review.

 **roxana matarrita 96** : Espero que con esto cambie un poco tu punto de vista, muchas gracias por le review =)

 **Meaow** : Pienso lo mismo que tú respecto a Kagura jaja, espero que te haya gustado el avance que tuvieron los protagonistas en este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario!

 **Kate-Klaroline** : Jajaja, con esto seguro cambia tu idea del pobre Sesshomaru, un saludo!

 **poison girl 29** : Espero te haya agradado el giro que le di a su faceta mujeriega jaja, gracias por tu review!

 **Yoo Joo** : Pronto verás lo que pasará con este "trío" (si se le puede decir así :P) Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por el review!

 **Anny-Chan** : Fíjate que yo también evito leer fanfic en progreso, pero luego me encuentro con cosas muy buenas y me sale mi lado masoquista de tener que esperar y sufrir jaja, me esforzaré para no hacerte esperar demasiado. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **serena tsukino chiba** : Espero que con esto cambie tu idea, un saludo, gracias por tu review!

 **claudy05** : Supongo esto representará un giro total para ti con la historia haha, todo mundo ya estaba mal pensando de Sesshomaru y Kagura. Un abrazo gracias por tu review!

 **Yarisha** : Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia! Muchisimas gracias por leerme y tu review, cualquier consejo que quieras darme será bien recibido, saludos!

 **Jezabel:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí!

 **Broocklyn** : Qué bonito es ver un comentario tan largo, muchas gracias por leerme y tomarte la molestia de dejar un review. Me ha sido un poco complicado plasmar a Rin, no tanto a Sesshomaru, pero espero te agrade como se van desarrollando las cosas, un abrazo!

 **Sakura521** : Hola! Jaja a mi también me ha emocionado cuando me responden mis reviews, aunque no es que suceda muy a menudo. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero me sigas leyendo, un abrazo!

Sin más que decir, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Kuruma Chidori


	8. You make me feel good

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Sesshomaru la observó fijamente unos segundos y luego volvió a apartar la mirada._

 _-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? – Preguntó, con la mirada fija en la pared._

 _Aquello la tomó por sorpresa._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? – Rin parpadeó varias veces._

 _-Tú… ¿quieres estar conmigo?_

 _Rin sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras._

 _-Sí quiero._

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 8. You make me feel good**

Los días que continuaron a aquella mañana, habían sido sin duda alguna los más felices en la vida de Rin. Realmente encajaba en su cabeza el término "destino" cuando estaba a lado de Sesshomaru, pues nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con una persona, ni había sentido que se podía compenetrar de ese modo con nadie.

-Luces contenta hoy – Dijo Sango a Rin, quien acababa de llegar mientras organizaba los clasificados que se imprimirían en el diario del siguiente día. - ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Sí? – La muchacha sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio al tiempo que sacaba su portátil -No es nada en particular.

-Mientes, yo conozco esa cara ¿qué ha sucedido? – Sango la miró de cerca. Rin se sonrojó sin responder - ¿y bien? -Insistió.

-Bueno… la verdad es que aún no estoy segura de si debería decirlo, pero… - la muchacha se acercó más a Sango para susurrar – empecé a salir con el chico que te mencioné hace unos días.

-¿Quéeee? – La exclamación de la joven ante tal declaración no pasó desapercibida para la gente que los rodeaba, por lo que atrajeron todas las miradas, incluyendo la de Kohaku quien se hallaba a un par de metros sacando fotocopias.

-Shhh – Se apresuró a callarla.

-Cierto, disculpa – bajó la voz nuevamente - pero ¿cómo puede ser? ¿cuándo sucedió?

-El viernes – Respondió volviendo a sonreír. Hacía ya cinco días desde la noche del jueves que había pasado con él en su departamento.

-No perdiste el tiempo en tu día libre ¿eh? – La joven le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad y Rin desvió la mirada avergonzada, comprendiendo a qué se refería su amiga.

-No es lo que crees.

-¿No? – Sango parpadeó un par de veces asombrada – ¿Quieres decir que ustedes aún no…?

-Shhh – Rin volvió a callarla, aun cuando Sango ya no estaba hablando en un volumen alto – No, aún no… No es que la situación no se haya prestado para eso, pero… creo que lo tomaremos con calma.

-Oh, eso quiere decir que vas en serio con él. – Sango le miró con ternura.

Rin volvió a sonrojarse.

-No he querido pensarlo con mucho detenimiento, tampoco es que lo hayamos hablado, sería raro tan pronto ¿no?... Dejemos que el tiempo decida. – Dijo en un intento de zanjar el tema con ella, después de todo, era consciente de que Kohaku podría escucharlas y no quería que se enterara de ese modo de su nueva relación.

-Bueno, tienes razón, es sólo que me sorprende. Desde que te conozco jamás te había visto interesada en un chico, así que eso me hace pensar que quizá él sea el elegido ¿no crees?

Rin sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

A lo lejos, Kohaku las observó unos instantes más, antes de bajar la mirada a las fotocopias que ya estaban listas y tomarlas para marcharse a su escritorio.

Una vez la jornada hubiera terminado, Rin se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando Kohaku se adelantó y la detuvo.

-Rin – La llamó. La muchacha se volvió con algo de sorpresa. Hacía días que ellos no se hablaban.

-Kohaku

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas bastante evidente gracias a sus pecas. Rin parpadeó un par de veces, definitivamente aquello no era algo que esperaba, sin embargo, no tardó en recordar lo último que habían hablado entre ellos días atrás y de inmediato sus propias mejillas se tornaron coloradas.

Él se le había declarado y a ella simplemente se le había borrado por completo de la mente tener que decir algo al respecto a raíz de lo acontecido con Sesshomaru.

-Estoy bien, gracias… ¿tú qué tal?

-…Bien, estaba algo consternado por lo que hablamos la última vez. Sé que dije cosas de más, pero creí que hablaríamos el tema después de eso y es la fecha en que ni siquiera me miras… -hizo una pausa, como pensando bien las palabras que tenía que decir- así que quería disculparme si te ofendí con lo que dije. – En su rostro se formó una sonrisa incómoda mientras se sobaba el cuello con nerviosismo. Sabía que en el momento en que se declaró, podía estar arruinando las cosas para él en vez de favorecerse de la situación, pero no había podido contenerse.

-No… no me ofendiste, por el contrario, soy yo la que te debe una disculpa, debí decirte algo antes pero mi cabeza ha estado… en otro lado. – La joven desvió un poco la mirada con embarazo.

-Entiendo… entonces…. no sé si haya algo que decir al respecto de lo que hablé aquel día…. – Kohaku sonaba francamente nervioso y temeroso y eso hacía sentir a su vez nerviosa a Rin, no obstante, sabía que no podía seguir prolongando por más tiempo el tratar el tema, por lo que debía encararle y decir las cosas como las sentía.

-Sí… lo siento Kohaku, pero no te puedo ver del mismo modo en que tú me ves. – Rin le miró directo a los ojos, era difícil, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-Ah… entiendo – El muchacho lucía claramente decepcionado, pero dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para hacer menos incómodo y tenso el momento– aún así, ¿crees que si persisto con mis sentimientos podrías llegar a mirarme del modo en que deseo, eventualmente?

La joven se sorprendió ante el atisbo de esperanza que él guardaba y abrió más los ojos, con sorpresa, para después parpadear rápidamente.

-Es que… hay algo más – explicó sobándose el brazo con incomodidad – comencé a verme con alguien y… quiero ver cómo van a evolucionar las cosas entre esa persona y yo… lo siento.

-Oh… ya veo – Kohaku entrecerró los ojos con lamento – se trata de Sesshomaru, ¿no es cierto?

-…Ah…. - Las palabras no lograron salir de la garganta de Rin quien le devolvía la mirada sin saber qué responder. Justamente el día en que Kohaku le había dicho sus sentimientos y sus sospechas acerca del interés de ella hacia Sesshomaru, ella misma había negado las cosas por lo que ahora era ridículo y hasta ofensivo decirle que había cambiado de opinión, sin embargo, Kohaku lo sabía muy bien desde el principio, por lo que solo volvió a sonreir.

-Ya, lo entiendo, no tienes que decirlo, con esa reacción me confirmas lo que pensaba.

-Kohaku… yo no… - tartamudeó.

-No es necesario… -Hizo un gesto con la mano para intentar restarle importancia, así como detenerla de decir algo, aquello lo lastimaba más - Bueno, buena suerte Rin. Debo ir a recoger mis cosas, nos vemos mañana. – Volvió a sonreírle y después dio media vuelta, regresando a las oficinas.

-Hasta mañana, Kohaku – Se despidió con expresión de evidente culpa.

La castaña suspiró. Se sentía mal por lo que acababa de suceder, pero sabía que era inevitable. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse muy mal por el hecho de que había dado una pésima imagen de sí misma al mostrarse tan contradictoria todo el tiempo.

Sango tenía razón, era imposible que ellos pudieran seguir su amistad como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. El orgullo del corazón era algo muy complejo, y si lo que Kohaku le había dicho acerca de que él llevaba mucho tiempo tras ella, y no lo había siquiera notado, era verdad, debía ser humillante que Sesshomaru de la noche a la mañana hubiera logrado con ella lo que él en meses no.

-Rayos… - Murmuró para sí misma. Sin embargo, más allá de lo molesto que resultaba haber ella misma quedado mal con sus palabras, no tenía nada de qué culparse. Cuando uno no siente química por alguien, poco y nada puede hacerse.

La joven siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta salir de las instalaciones del periódico y al levantar la vista observó a Sesshomaru de pie frente a su auto, esperándola. El youkai lucía relajado y pensativo mientras la brisa movía ligeramente su cabellera suelta y al percatarse de la presencia de Rin, fijó su mirada en ella con profundidad y la joven pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Caminó hacia él y le sonrió.

-Hola, Sesshomaru. No creí verte hasta más tarde. – Saludó con la mejor disposición que podía darle en ese momento, la cual no era mucha, dado a lo que acaba de suceder.

-Consideré adecuado pasar por ti para que no tuvieras que tomar el autobús. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Rin asintió y después rió un poco con ternura. Él era demasiado formal y cortés en todo sentido.

Sesshomaru observó esa reacción con la parsimonia que le caracterizaba, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para él que la joven no se hallaba del todo alegre como intentaba demostrar.

-Vamos – Dijo el demonio, y abrió la puerta de su auto para que subiera. Una vez dentro, él cerró la puerta y se dirigió al otro lado del auto para subirse y quedar al volante. La muchacha sonrió levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos, pero admitía que era agradable ser tratada así de vez en cuando.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? – Preguntó una vez se hubiera ajustado el cinturón de seguridad.

-A cenar, como te había prometido. ¿O me vas a decir que hoy tampoco es buen momento? – La miró de reojo. Lo cierto es que desde la ocasión en que él le había hecho la invitación, no había podido llevarla a cabo, primeramente, por el error que él mismo había cometido y el enojo de ella derivado de sus acciones, y posteriormente, a la agenda ocupada de ambos pese a que llevaban cinco días "saliendo" oficialmente, siendo algo bastante subjetivo a causa de la ya mencionada agenda apretada.

-No, claro que no, vamos. – Respondió Rin, recuperando el buen humor.

Sesshomaru no era alguien precisamente romántico ni mucho menos, pero era plenamente consciente de que dedicarle tiempo y atenciones a Rin era algo completamente necesario, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, aún si no lo dijera en voz alta con soltura, se sentía cómodo bajo su compañía y le proporcionaba alegría verla feliz.

Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que se había sentido de ese modo, porque si bien la persona no era técnicamente la misma, los sentimientos y las emociones sí.

El demonio, sin embargo, tenía un conflicto silencioso en su interior. Un conflicto que reunía diversas emociones y pensamientos: el ansia y la necesidad de sentir a Rin a su lado, el deseo que debía reprimir por arrancarle la ropa a cada oportunidad que se presentara, el latente sentimiento de que lo mejor para ella sería que él la dejara en paz en definitiva, el persistente temor de hacerle daño, el terror a la idea de que la historia nuevamente se repetiría y, como era lo normal, que el curso de la vida se la arrancara de las manos… como ya en tantas ocasiones había sucedido.

El cansancio del alma de Sesshomaru se hacía presente con toda su fuerza cuando pensaba en lo último, y aún así, sabía que no tenía ningún sentido abatirse. Eso era la vida después de todo, eso era un ser humano.

-¿Sesshomaru? – La voz de Rin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada.

-¿Por lo menos escuchaste lo que dije? – La muchacha parpadeó levemente consternada. Si bien Sesshomaru era increíblemente callado y parecía ser indiferente a prácticamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, jamás le había parecido alguien distraído, por lo que intuía que quizá aún seguía con alguna especie de secuela del lapsus de nostalgia que ella presenció aquel día en su departamento.

-No, estaba distraído, ¿qué has dicho?

-Preguntaba que a dónde iríamos a comer… ¿seguro que estás bien? – Insistió – Si prefieres podemos comer en mi departamento, te noto disperso.

Llegaron a un cruce al tiempo que el semáforo se puso en rojo, y aprovechando esto, Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia ella para besarla suavemente en respuesta, enredando los dedos en la cabellera de la joven, al tiempo que introducía lenta y delicadamente su lengua entre los labios de Rin. El demonio se aventuró a morder suavemente el labio inferior, provocando que la joven soltara un pequeño suspiro y tuviera que juntar sus rodillas, chocándolas una contra otra al sentir poco a poco la excitación aparecer en su entrepierna.

Sesshomaru la volvía loca, pero era demasiado pronto para que se lo hiciera notar, aún sin saber que él era capaz de percatarse perfectamente de los estragos que ocasionaba en su cuerpo.

-Sí, estoy bien –Dijo finalmente al separarse con la misma suavidad con la que había comenzado el beso, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, haciéndola sentir desarmada, por lo que se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió la mirada de él.

Secretamente, Sesshomaru tenía que admitir que se sentía realmente complacido al notar los efectos que causaba en la castaña, pudiendo hasta percibir con sus sentidos el pulso acelerado de ella y cómo su intimidad amenazaba con humedecerse.

-Ah… entonces…. ¿a dónde vamos? – Se apresuró a decir ella con bochorno, fingiendo prestar atención a las calles que se podían ver desde la ventana de su asiento para evitar sostenerle la mirada a Sesshomaru, lo cual no pasó él por alto.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Sesshomaru arrancó y dobló en la siguiente esquina, sin responderle hasta que Rin volvió a insistir.

-Había pensado que quizá te gustaría comer sushi. – Por fin respondió, pero la respuesta no complacía en lo absoluto a Rin, quien abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? ¿sushi? – Su voz sorprendida y semi alterada hizo que Sesshomaru la mirara de reojo.

-¿Debo interpretar tu reacción como que no te gusta? – Preguntó. El demonio había considerado que sería la opción más acertada dado a que si algo habían tenido en común todas las reencarnaciones de Rin era su gusto por el sushi, pero lo cierto era que no se podía descartar la perfectamente lógica posibilidad de que ella fuera distinta.

-No, no es eso… - Rin dudó. De hecho, para ella era todo un manjar que en muy contadas ocasiones se podía permitir, por no decir que casi en ninguna, pero era perfectamente consciente de lo costoso que era comer algo así y conociendo ahora quién era Sesshomaru Taisho y a lo que se dedicaba, era sumamente probable que la llevaría a un restaurant elegante, a lo cual ella se sentía renuente.

-¿Entonces?

Rin tenía que pensar en una buena excusa pues sabía que si mencionaba la verdadera razón, él la ignoraría por completo y la llevaría de todos modos, por lo que se inclinó por el pretexto de la etiqueta para vestir en sitios de esa clase, aprovechando su atuendo casual.

-Ehmm… es solo que no estoy presentable para ir a un lugar así – Respondió con un leve sonrojo. Sesshomaru le echó un vistazo nada discreto, lo cual la sonrojó aún más. Ese día Rin llevaba un short de mezclilla, pantimedias negras, una camisa holgada azul oscura a cuadros con botones y botines negros, mientras que su cabello iba suelto y ligeramente alborotado hasta la cintura.

Si bien era cierto que el atuendo de la chica no se prestaba para el sitio que él tenía planeado, no era para rechazar por completo la sugerencia, por lo que llegó a pasársele por la cabeza que quizá Rin era una mujer algo vanidosa en lo que a cuestión de moda se refería, y la misma chica no tardó en pensar que esa podría ser la conclusión de Sesshomaru, la cual estaba sumamente lejos de la realidad, y se apenó aún más.

-Entonces podríamos pedir la comida para llevar y comer en otro sitio – Sugirió él y pudo notar que ella volvía a tensarse - ¿Qué pasa?

Rin dudó y después suspiró resignada. Tendría que decírselo, tampoco quería ser malinterpretada.

-Está bien, lo admito, no es por la ropa, de hecho… eso no tiene mucha importancia para mí, así como que creo que para ti tampoco – Rin concluía eso dado a que él tenía un plan en su cabeza y el haberla visto vestida de esa forma no hizo que cambiara de idea. -Es sólo que no me siento cómoda con la idea de ir a un lugar demasiado costoso.

-Tú tienes una fijación muy peculiar sobre el dinero ¿no es así? – Cuestionó mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el camino. Rin apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-No es tanto así como fijación… simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien pague algo por mí, sobre todo si es una cantidad algo grande y tú has tenido muchas atenciones conmigo… aún no olvido lo del hospital.

-Ni lo menciones, lo cierto es que es algo que yo mismo quisiera olvidar. - Confesó. Y era verdad, Sesshomaru no había podido evitar considerar un par de veces la hipotética situación de cómo hubiera resultado todo si él no hubiera frenado a tiempo el auto aquel día. -No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, el dinero es algo que jamás me ha pesado. Tengo la suficiente solvencia como para permitirme estas cosas. Te aseguro es lo de menos.

La joven volvió a suspirar. Era claro que para alguien como él el dinero no significaba nada; sin embargo, ella que había crecido en un orfanato y había salido al mundo a vivir sola subsistiendo del primer empleo que había encontrado sin tener ninguna experiencia ni nadie en quién apoyarse, todos sus ahorros y cada sueldo que recibía tenían que ser administrados con sumo cuidado y conciencia.

Rin nunca había tenido una familia ni nadie a quién recurrir en caso de una emergencia, así como tampoco tenía a alguien de quién depender, por lo que cada centavo que llegaba a sus manos siempre pensaba dos veces antes de gastarlo y rara vez podía darse algún lujo. Comer sushi, no era algo que estuviera dentro de las posibilidades para su cartera, al menos no por ahora, pues ella estaba decidida a que con su trabajo duro, podría obtener un empleo cada vez mejor y poder vivir un poco más tranquila.

Sesshomaru por otro lado, no podía comprender del todo que eso afectara tanto a Rin, pero no tardó en caer en cuenta que en tiempos pasados, las costumbres eran distintas: era el hombre el que proveía todo en el hogar, mientras que la mujer se encargaba de las tareas domésticas y el cuidado de los hijos… pero él, quien siempre había sido un lord Taiyoukai, luego un señor hacendado y posteriormente un empresario exitoso y que además, no requería del dinero humano a raíz de que él podía conseguir lo que deseara sólo con tomarlo a la fuerza (aunque en el último siglo había decidido hacer las cosas del modo convencional para no llamar innecesariamente la atención), no podía entender del todo a la joven que tenía a su lado.

Cada vida pasada de Rin cumplía con el perfil del rol femenino que estaba establecido en su respectiva época. Rin Sanada, sin embargo, era una mujer joven del siglo XXI, y eso era completamente nuevo para él.

Intentó pensar en sus hijas, pero lo cierto es que no eran un buen ejemplo pues ellas básicamente era la proyección de él mismo como empresario, pero en un cuerpo femenino; además, al haberse criado todas como demonios de sangre pura (aunque fuesen híbridas), pues jamás recibieron la discriminación que un hanyou común y corriente habría conocido en el Sengoku, todas tenían un carácter fuerte y libre, imposible de amedrentar por un tercero.

Después, se le vino a la cabeza Kagura. Ella era una mujer que se valía por sí misma y todo lo que tenía y poseía, lo había conseguido como fruto de su trabajo.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a caer en cuenta de la realidad.

No sabía qué podía deparar el futuro, pero, en definitiva, Rin no encajaba en el perfil de un ama de casa y eso era algo con lo que él tendría que aprender a lidiar: una mujer independiente como pareja, alguien que no se quedaría en casa a esperarlo todo el tiempo, alguien que no le seguiría dos pasos atrás mientras él caminaba.

El demonio blanco contuvo un suspiro. Adaptarse a las cosas conforme evolucionaban no había sido tan difícil como el imaginarse ahora cambiando toda la dinámica de pareja con la que estaba acostumbrado… Y lo más peculiar, era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué momento él había decidido en definitiva que Rin sería su nueva pareja. De pronto se sentía como aquellos protagonistas masculinos de películas románticas estadounidenses, que a su hija menor tanto le gustaban, y eso era por demás ridículo.

Tanto tiempo en soledad le había afectado el cerebro, no había otra explicación.

-Sé que es complicado entenderlo – La voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Pero realmente me siento incómoda con que pagues un lugar tan costoso sólo para llevarme a cenar.

La joven volvió a bajar la mirada al no obtener respuesta, pensando que probablemente había arruinado el momento.

-Está bien – Dijo – Creo que comprendo. En ese caso compraremos lo que tú decidas y comeremos en casa.

La joven sonrió al escuchar eso, le agradeció y enseguida le indicó a Sesshomaru por un pequeño restaurante que a ella le gustaba. Media hora después, nuevamente iban en el auto camino a la casa del demonio, llevando en el asiento trasero una bolsa con lo que habían ordenado.

Sesshomaru no podía quejarse, después de todo, aunque no era la cena que él había planeado, le agradaba la idea de no estar rodeados de tantas personas.

-Si bien esta vez has elegido tú, uno de estos días no podrás rehusarte a que te lleve a donde tenía planeado.

Rin sonrió y después asintió.

-Es justo.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, la castaña notó que Sesshomaru no había tomado el camino usual que llevaría a su departamento, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar a dónde se dirigían.

-Creí que iríamos a tu departamento -Observó.

-El departamento que conoces es únicamente el lugar que frecuento cuando debo permanecer en la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no es un sitio donde me sienta precisamente cómodo. El bullicio de la ciudad y el tráfico es realmente molesto. Mi casa está a las afueras.

-Es demasiado problemático volver a Tokyo todos los días, supongo, ¿no?

-Si bien los automóviles tienen una velocidad aceptable, el tráfico no hace muy viable la opción de tener que conducir todos los días si lo más probable es que llegaré tarde a mi destino.

Aquella respuesta evidentemente bastó para Rin. Por su parte, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar echar un poco de menos los tiempos en que podía trasladarse por sus propios medios, ya fuera en su forma real o volando. El hecho de que el humano poblara ahora cara rincón del planeta, dejaba en una situación molesta a los youkai que quedaban. Pasar desapercibido no era difícil, pero sí irritante en ocasiones.

Rin sintió curiosidad por el hecho de que habían salido ya de Tokyo, y comenzaban a entrar a la carretera. Pronto las casas "a las afueras" dejaron de verse y se adentraron a una zona más boscosa, en donde la naturaleza parecía reinar más que el asfalto de la carretera.

-Sí que está lejos – Comentó la joven al percatarse que estaba comenzando a anochecer – Ni siquiera veo rastro de casas por aquí ¿vamos por el sitio correcto?

-Cuando dije que estaba a las afueras me refería incluso a algo más lejos que las casas que están recién saliendo de Tokyo. Está un poco oculta, a menos para los visitantes, pero te gustará.

Sesshomaru salió de la carretera para meter el auto a un camino de terracería y condujo unos diez minutos más hasta que Rin pudo vislumbrar, en medio del bosque, lo que parecía una especie de casa mezclada con algunos aspectos de cabaña en un estilo moderno. Todo parecía ser de madera, pero con ventanales largos y amplios y varias lámparas para iluminar el exterior. A simple vista, Rin notó que se trataba de una construcción de un solo piso, pero bastante amplia.

Sesshomaru estacionó el auto enfrente y ambos se bajaron de este. Rin observó maravillada los alrededores: el pequeño camino de piedra que dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa y el gusto sobrio pero elegante de la iluminación exterior.

-¿Te gusta? – Preguntó él, al observar la reacción de Rin.

-Nunca había visto una casa más bonita que no fuera en la televisión – Aceptó, mirándolo con una sonrisa – Es increíble.

Sesshomaru bajó la comida del auto y se dirigió a la entrada para introducir la llave y abrir.

-Con permiso – Dijo con algo de timidez la muchacha al pasar y volvió a quedar maravillada con la decoración interior de la casa. Lo cierto es que Sesshomaru tenía muy buen gusto.

-Toma asiento, o si prefieres, puedes conocer la casa. – Dijo el demonio restándole importancia, mientras se dirigía a la barra que tenía en la cocina para sacar la comida.

La casa, como había ella notado, era de un solo piso, y era de espacios abiertos, por lo que la sala, el comedor y la cocina estaban juntos sin puertas ni paredes que lo separaran. A su vez, una puerta corrediza de cristal llamó su atención y se dirigió a ella, notando que al otro lado se hallaba una piscina y una mesa de jardín, cercada por plantas podadas cuidadosamente, que impedían que cualquier extraño espiara (si es que alguien llegaba hasta allí). Observó que de igual forma que en la entrada de la casa, en las esquinas había luces en el suelo que daban un toque elegante al lugar, así como la luz dentro del agua de la piscina.

Rin se mantuvo absorta en el paisaje por un largo rato hasta que la presencia de Sesshomaru la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Rin – Dijo, y la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al percibirlo justo detrás de ella, casi con su nariz rozando su oreja.

Sesshomaru notó que el corazón de Rin se aceleraba ligeramente cada que él acortaba la distancia entre ellos y aquello le resultaba de cierto modo divertido y placentero, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de deslizar su mano lentamente por su cuello y nuca hasta llegar a su rostro y hacer que lo mirara.

Rin posó sus ojos en él fijamente y en silencio, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y Sesshomaru, sin apartar la mano de su rostro, rozó con la yema de su dedo pulgar los labios de Rin, haciendo que esta tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo mayor por controlar el suspiro que estaba a punto de escapársele.

El demonio blanco la encontraba sumamente hermosa, y tenerla en sus manos, tan cerca y completamente solos, le resultaba todo un reto tener que controlarse de tumbarla en el sofá que tenían a un par de metros, desvestirla y hacerla suya ahí mismo. Sin embargo, pese a sus deseos inmediatos, quería aún llevar todo con relativa calma pues no quería presionarla.

-Debes tener hambre, comamos. -Invitó, controlando sus propios instintos, y separándose de ella para dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina, momento que aprovechó Rin para exhalar el suspiro que había reprimido, pero que, para su desconocimiento, había llegado a oídos de Sesshomaru quien no podía sentirse sino aún más complacido.

La cena se suscitó amena y agradable, con ella prácticamente llevando todo el tema de conversación. Sesshomaru tenía mucho interés en conocerla, y dado a que él no era alguien de muchas palabras, pero ella sí, no podía ser mejor.

Una vez terminaran de comer, el demonio se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al mini bar junto a la sala en donde sirvió una copa para Rin, quien la recibió y tomó asiento en el sofá. Él a su vez se sirvió un bourbon y encendió un cigarrillo, sentándose a su lado.

Rin le observó mientras daba un trago a su copa. Por alguna razón, adoraba la mezcla de olores que el tabaco, el bourbon y la loción formaban en la piel, la ropa y el cabello de Sesshomaru. Había algo en él que la volvía loca y no era capaz de explicar el qué. El cúmulo de sensaciones que la invadían eran demasiado violentas y cálidas a la vez. De cierto modo, se cuestionaba a sí misma el porqué de tanto deseo hacia él. Quizá, era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorada, pero no había lugar a dudas que sentía mucha atracción y deseo hacia él, a la vez que la hacía sentir muy cómoda con su presencia.

Sesshomaru terminó su vaso y le devolvió la mirada. Ambos estaban en completo silencio salvo el ruido de los grillos fuera de la casa. La castaña observó con completa parsimonia cómo el demonio dejaba su vaso sobre la mesita de cristal de centro y tomaba de entre sus propios dedos la copa de ella para hacer lo mismo.

-Rin

La joven disfrutaba mucho de cómo sonaba su nombre dicho por él, y le sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta. Para el demonio esto bastó para que se inclinara hacia ella lentamente, rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya, a la vez que sus labios se iban acercando más. Rin podía percibir la respiración tibia de Sesshomaru sobre su rostro, y cediendo al calor que le provocaba, lo besó.

El demonio rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Rin, atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras que ella colocaba ambas manos sobre las mejillas del demonio. Él enredó su mano libre en el cabello de la castaña y lentamente se separó de su boca para volver a observarla, ahora muy de cerca. Rin sintió su cara caliente al tenerle tan de cerca con la mirada sobre ella y eso provocó que contuviera el aliento, lo cual sin saberlo, representaba una clara muestra de excitación para Sesshomaru, quien aprovechando esto, besó nuevamente sus labios para después pasar suavemente por su mejilla, subiendo hasta su oído, en donde rozó suavemente con los dientes el lóbulo haciéndola estremecer. Ante esto, Sesshomaru deslizó sus labios lentamente por su cuello, besándolo y provocando que la joven ladeara la cabeza, dejando aún más expuesto su cuello para que él lo devorara y posteriormente bajara a su hombro.

-Sesshomaru… - susurró y este deslizó suavemente el dedo índice y medio desde su barbilla, bajando por el cuello y su pecho, hasta toparse con el obstáculo del primer botón de la blusa de Rin. El demonio volvió a posar la mirada sobre la de ella, y esta la desvió completamente sonrojada al tiempo que se hacía lentamente hacia atrás, quedando semi acostada sobre el sofá y dejando sus manos una a cada lado de su cabeza, quedando completamente a su merced y dejando en claro que estaba de acuerdo con que Sesshomaru continuara.

Ante esto, el demonio blanco no pudo sino dejarse llevar por sus deseos, y con una lentitud tortuosa para Rin, desabrochar cada botón de la blusa lentamente, mientras iba acariciando con los dedos por entre sus pechos, sin tocar aún ninguno de estos, alargando la ansiedad de ella para que él los apresara entre sus manos y boca.

Sesshomaru observó el sostén de Rin: negro de encaje. Una prenda más sexy de lo que esperaría en ella, y aquello no le desagradaba en lo absoluto pues resaltaba sus atributos. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a posar sus labios en el cuello de la joven, recorriéndola entre besos hasta sus clavículas, para después llegar a sus senos, los cuales besó sobre la tela, al tiempo que una mano bajaba hasta sus caderas para después separarle las piernas y comenzar a estimularla por sobre la ropa.

-Ahh… - La escuchó gemir suavemente, y aquello lo impulsó para introducir una mano por debajo del sostén, rozando por primera vez directamente sobre la piel el duro pezón de la castaña. Sin duda alguna, lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo sería exquisito para ambos.

Sesshomaru acarició el abdomen y la cintura de Rin y llegó al botón del short, el cual desabrochó sin pensárselo. Rin cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Podía sentir cómo los dedos del demonio tiraban hacia abajo la prenda lentamente, cuando de pronto lo sintió detenerse.

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada un poco, y después separó su cuerpo de ella y se puso de pie.

Rin abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sesshomaru se acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

-Tenemos compañía. – Explicó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué? – Rin se incorporó rápidamente con sorpresa, mientras se cerraba la blusa con premura y volvía a abotonar el short al tiempo que sonaba el timbre de la casa y la puerta se abría de par en par sin esperar a que Sesshomaru respondiera.

-Buenas noches – Saludó un hombre de aparentes veintitantos años y Rin le observó con gran sorpresa al notar el parecido físico con Sesshomaru – Pensé en esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta, pero la verdad es que no lo consideré necesario – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada y cargada con algo de prepotencia.

-Buenas noches – Saludó Kagura, entrando tras el hombre y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Al verla, Rin ató cabos y supuso que aquel hombre se trataba de Takeshi, el cuarto hijo de Sesshomaru, quien había pasado los últimos meses en Osaka y él cual era el jefe directo de Kagura.

Takeshi Taisho era un hombre un par de centímetros más bajo de estatura que Sesshomaru, con el cabello plateado recogido en una coleta alta y corta, los ojos color miel, no tan dorados como los de Sesshomaru y las mellizas, sino acercándose a un tono más avellana, y la piel tan blanca como la de su padre. Su complexión era atlética y su voz sonaba seductora y encantadora, como si se tratara de un hombre que gustara de conquistar mujeres como pasatiempo. Vestía traje negro al igual que Sesshomaru, pero lucía el saco abierto y la camisa gris oscura sin corbata, con los primeros tres botones abiertos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – Inquirió Sesshomaru con evidente mal humor en el tono de su voz – Se supone que llegarías mañana.

-Sí, pero el vuelo se adelantó y fui a buscarte a tu departamento con Kagura. Como no estabas supuse que estarías aquí, y acerté. – Explicó despreocupadamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá a lado de Rin, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y pasando los brazos extendidos por el respaldo del sofá, casi como si quisiera rodear los hombros de Rin. La joven sintió un escalofrío y discretamente se sentó más hacia la orilla, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos. Takeshi la miró de reojo y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Sesshomaru por el contrario, frunció más el ceño; por su parte, Kagura parecía estar acostumbrada a esas escenas, puesto que permanecía de pie con completa seriedad.

-Podías esperar a mañana. – Dijo el demonio blanco mientras se dirigía al mini bar de la sala y se servía más whisky. Rin observó que en un gesto cordial él hacia un ademán indicándole a Kagura que podía tomar asiento, a lo cual ella le tomó la palabra y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, frente a Takeshi y ella.

-No. En mi última noche en Osaka tuve una interesante llamada con Byakko y tenía que venir de inmediato a enterarme de los…. detalles – Dijo, ampliando la sonrisa y mirando de pies a cabeza a Rin, quien se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – No nos han presentado, tú debes ser…

-Rin – Dijo ella, y tomó la mano que Takeshi le extendía por saludo. La joven pudo percibir un atisbo de sorpresa en la expresión del hanyou por un instante al escuchar su nombre, antes de regresar al gesto confiado que le caracterizaba.

-Así que Rin… Vaya si existen las coincidencias – Rió ruidosamente y luego miró a su padre – La verdad es que tus gustos no cambian – Dijo con tono burlesco y Sesshomaru frunció aún más el entrecejo. – Mi nombre es Takeshi Taisho, supongo sabes cuál es mi relación con Sesshomaru.

-Ah, sí… - Comenzó ella a hablar pero el demonio blanco carraspeó la garganta y Rin y Kagura lo observaron.

-Si nos disculpan, quisiera hablar con Takeshi a solas – Anunció intentando mantener un tono tranquilo y amable, pero lo cierto es que su hijo tenía el privilegio de sacarlo de sus casillas con su poca discreción.

-Oh, está bien… no hay problema. – Rin se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Kagura, quien salió de la casa para dirigirse al área de la piscina. La castaña la siguió en silencio, de pronto la situación era bastante incómoda. Definitivamente aquella interrupción había hecho fracasar su noche.

Rin apretó la boca aún ligeramente sonrojada, y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de cristal y salir a la piscina, dando un último vistazo a los dos seres de cabello plateado.

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Farfulló Sesshomaru una vez ambas mujeres se hubieran retirado.

-Vamos padre, no es para tanto. He dicho cosas mucho peores en otras ocasiones para que te enojes ahora por algo así. – Respondió el hanyou sin darle importancia mientras se servía una copa. – Lo cierto es que creí que lo que me contó Byakko sería una mala broma bastante bien elaborada para que el mismo Tatsuo me la confirmara.

-¿Broma?

-Sí. Que tú y esa chica estuvieran "saliendo". Honestamente creí que después de que muriera la madre de Daiki, no tendrías ningún interés en las reencarnaciones de esa mujer. – Dijo, refiriéndose al menor de sus hermanos y a la última reencarnación de Rin con quien había compartido su vida – Por lo menos, sé por Yukiko que esas habían sido tus palabras, y todos me lo confirmaron.

-Por más que ustedes sean mis hijos, ese asunto no les compete en lo absoluto.

-Oh ¿en serio? – Dijo con insolencia, sonriendo. – Díselo a los demás, al parecer todos mis hermanos están muy entusiasmados con la notica, salvo Daiki.

-¿Y qué hay contigo? – Cuestionó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Sabes que poco y nada me importa lo que hagas con tu vida sentimental. Sólo me sorprende que prefieras tirarte a esa chiquilla en lugar de una mujer bien dotada como Kagura. Si hay algo que he envidiado de ti es el hecho de habértela llevado a la cama. Aunque… - Takeshi olfateó el ambiente- por lo visto los interrumpí antes de que sucediera algo. – Rió con diversión- Lamento eso.

-Cuidado. – Advirtió Sesshomaru. Takeshi era el más insolente de sus hijos y él único que tenía las agallas para hablarle de esa forma. En más de una ocasión, el intercambio de palabras con él había terminado en episodios violentos con él bajo su pie, sin embargo, reconocía que era un gran guerrero para ser un hanyou, y en muchas ocasiones mostraba más osadía que su primogénito, Tatsuo.

-Ya, ya, está bien, no diré nada más. A fin de cuentas, como has dicho, no me compete… y no es que quiera más marcas permanentes sólo por llevarte la contraria– Volvió a sonreírle, al tiempo que su rostro cambiaba a su aspecto real y se vislumbraba una cicatriz que surcaba la mitad de su rostro, al igual que las franjas azules en sus mejillas idénticas a las de su abuelo Inu no Taisho.

Takeshi podía ser muy cínico, pero tras aquel suceso en donde él había terminado con la cara casi desfigurada, había aprendido a no tentar a su padre más de la cuenta.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

-Por cierto, camino para acá tomé una decisión. – Anunció, dando un giro a la conversación – Dado a que estuve tantos meses ausentes de Tokyo, me tomaré la libertad de organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para mí.

-¿No se supone que el punto de una fiesta de bienvenida es que alguien más la organice? – Puntualizó el demonio blanco. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a los arrebatos de narcisismo de Takeshi.

-Quizá, pero si quiero que salga como me plazca, ¿qué mejor que organizarla yo mismo? De cualquier modo, es una excelente ocasión para que tu nueva novia conozca a los demás. Dos pájaros de un tiro. – Exclamó con una sonrisa aún mayor, dejando ver sus colmillos.

Todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Takeshi, cargadas con un tono altivo y burlesco, hacían desear a Sesshomaru no haberle dado nunca la dirección de la casa, aun cuando sería inevitable que él la encontrase si lo quería dado a su buen olfato y su obstinación.

-Ella no irá – Respondió determinante mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo por la boca y lo miraba con expresión más fría de lo usual.

Takeshi le devolvió la mirada desde el sofá, también serio.

-¿Seguirás manteniendo esa actitud de controlar la vida de toda mujer con la que te involucres? – Takeshi pudo percibir que aquellas palabras acababan de afectar un poco el aspecto indiferente de Sesshomaru y sonrió levemente con satisfacción por ello, ya que no era fácil obtener esas reacciones de su parte – Uno pensaría que con los años aprenderías cosas nuevas… sobre todo de las mujeres de ésta época y su forma de desenvolverse. Básicamente te entregué a Kagura en una bandeja de plata con su personalidad tan independiente y abierta para que aprendieras un poco de cómo funcionan las mujeres en esta época. Supongo me equivoqué. - Takeshi se puso de pie y rellenó su copa. – En todo caso… - Prosiguió – si yo hago personalmente la invitación, la decisión es suya.

Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada y Takeshi se vio en la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado, por más despreocupado que fuera con él, aquella mirada lo intimidaba en sobremanera.

-Realmente piensas seguir adelante con tu idea ¿no es así? – Cuestionó y el hanyou se encogió de hombros.

-Todos sabemos perfectamente que hago lo que quiero, siempre y cuando no afecte directamente a la empresa o a nuestra verdadera naturaleza. De cualquier forma, si ella rechaza la invitación, no insistiré.

Sesshomaru sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. Incluso si quería evitarlo, sabía que él tenía razón: no podía seguir con el mismo patrón de "amo y señor" con Rin. Las cosas eran completamente distintas ahora.

-Ah, y por cierto… - Continuó hablando, y Sesshomaru notó un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, como de quien acababa de armar una travesura y todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes – Le he avisado a la abuela y ha aceptado la invitación. Llegará en tres días de China.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños al escuchar esas palabras. Rin… ¿conocer a su madre?...

Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A**

¡Hola a todos! Pues la verdad que no tengo en dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza por haber tardado tantos meses en actualizar, pero espero que al menos se haya compensado un poco con el capítulo largo jaja.

Este capítulo lo quise hacer como la introducción a la relación de estos dos, y el cómo Sesshomaru va a tener que adaptarse a esta nueva Rin, y como Rin va a tener que adaptarse a toda la carga Taisho que tiene Sesshomaru a cuestas, incluyendo a Irasue, espero les haya gustado el capítulo (aún cuando se interrumpió el lemon, ¡pero paciencia! xD).

Muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y dejarme un review, si no fuera por su apoyo no seguiría publicando.

 **Kate-Klaroline** : Espero que en este capítulo te haya agradado mas mi Rin, gracias por tu review.

 **Serena tsukino chiba** : Ojalá tu imagen de Sesshomaru cambie con este capítulo, respeto tu opinión de todos modos, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y dejarme reviews!

 **Roxana matarrita 96** : Muchas gracias por tus animos, siempre me dices cosas lindas! Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo.

 **Milly Taisho** : Milly 3 sí, a mi desde un inicio me tenía dudosa si podrían recibir con buena cara a una "nueva" Rin, pero me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, te mando un abrazo fuerte.

 **Poison girl 29** : Verdad que ese lado de Sesshomaru es increíble? *o* jajaja gracias por tu review

 **Broocklyn** : En este capítulo (y probablemente en los que se vengan) se seguirá viendo un poco lo que le afecta a Sesshomaru todo lo que mencionas, como tú dices, es algo raro, pero creo que dada la situación es normal e inevitable. Qué bueno que te gustó mi Kagura! A mi me encanta el personaje y me entusiasma mucho usarla. Espero te guste este capítulo, un abrazo fuerte y gracias por siempre dejarme reviews.

 **Jezabel** : Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Sobre tu pregunta sobre cuántas veces ha reencarnado Rin, no, no lo he puesto, pero de acuerdo a mis cálculos, incluyendo la Rin original, la reencarnación masculina, y la Rin actual, son un total de 6 personas. Los siete hijos de Sesshomaru se reparten entre cuatro mujeres (incluyendo la Rin original), mas la reencarnación masculina y la actual. Espero que con esto tu duda quedara resuelta, espero te guste este capítulo!

 **ByaHisaFan** : Jajaja pues creo que ya legó lo bueno? Tú me dirás! Mil gracias por tu review!

 **Claudy05** : Gracias por tu review! Creo que con este capítulo ya te irás haciendo un poco a la idea de cómo será la relación, pero aún hay mucho por ver. Gracias por leerme siempre, te mando un abrazo muy muy fuerte.

 **Meaow** : Y te sigo haciendo esperar con el lemon! xDD jajaja, perdón (?). Fíjate que no he visto aún la película de Yo antes de ti, pero le traigo unas ganas, así que tendré que hacerlo. Muchísimas gracias por tu review siempre lo que escribes me hace sonreir, te mando un abrazo.

 **freakin'love-sesshourin** : Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, jajaja sí, creo que si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Rin, también habría sonreído al saber que soy la única que ha visto su verdadera forma. Espero saber tu opinión de este capítulo, saludos!

 **Yamo** : Me dejaste un review x 3 hahaha, voy a spamearte el link por inbox para que leas a tiempo uwu hablamos de todo por ahí va? *_*

 **Yvania** : Uy lo que me dijiste tiene todo d cierto, de hecho a mi tampoco me gusta mucho tener más de un fanfic en curso al mismo tiempo, pero Ojos Cerrados no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza y tenía que escribirlo. Espero te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por el review doble!

 **Nena Taisho** : Qué bueno que te ha gustado el fanfic! Espero que en este capítulo la cosa siga así. Mil gracias por leerme y comentarme, un saludo!

 **Sakura521** : Muchas gracias por tu review! Un abrazo.

 **Guest** : Aunque no me dejaras un nombre, te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, en efecto no ha sido fácil poder llevar la trama, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta! Un abrazo.

Por cierto, he puesto una nueva portada al fanfic. Créditos a **lulufangirl** (la pueden encontrar en deviantart bajo ese nick también), muchas gracias por prestarme la imagen, ¡pasen a ver su trabajo tiene cosas súper lindas de esta parejita! :3

Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el otro capítulo, intentaré no tardar tanto, en serio!

Kuruma Chidori


	9. It must be love

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a RumikoTakahashi.

 _Sesshomaru sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. Incluso si quería evitarlo, sabía que él tenía razón: no podía seguir con el mismo patrón de "amo y señor" con Rin. Las cosas eran completamente distintas ahora._

 _-Ah, y por cierto… - Continuó hablando, y Sesshomaru notó un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, como de quien acababa de armar una travesura y todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes – Le he avisado a la abuela y ha aceptado la invitación. Llegará en tres días de China._

 _Sesshomaru apretó los puños al escuchar esas palabras. Rin… ¿conocer a su madre?..._

 _Tenía que ser una maldita broma._

 **Stay away**

 _Por KurumaChidori_

 **Capítulo 9. It must be love**

Rin observaba cómo Kagura trabajaba en su tablet sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de jardín frente a la piscina en completo silencio, mientras que ella se hallaba sentada a la orilla con los pies descalzos sumergidos en el agua, a varios metros de ella.

La interrupción abrupta por parte de Takeshi y Kagura había hecho que tuviera que tranquilizar su evidente y elevada temperatura corporal, por lo que optó por remojarse los pies, pero tras varios minutos en los que ni Sesshomaru ni Takeshi volvían, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Sesshomaru una semana atrás, cuando le confesó el tipo de relación que él y Kagura habían mantenido, por lo que ahora echaba miradas de reojo a la mujer, con cierta intriga y preocupación.

Kagura era una mujer hermosa, estaría loca si no lo admitiera. Era una mujer más alta que ella, de figura delgada, pechos y caderas voluptuosas y una cintura casi de avispa, con una mirada electrizante y labios carnosos… era en definitiva alguien que invitaba e incitaba a algo más que sólo conversar; no obstante, en contraste con su apariencia sugerente, su personalidad era muy seria y básicamente silenciosa, por lo que le daba el aura de ser una mujer inalcanzable para casi cualquier hombre…

Pero claro, Sesshomaru no era cualquier hombre.

– _Ni siquiera es un hombre, es un demonio…_ –Se dijo a sí misma, observando cómo la luz de dentro de la piscina se filtraba por entre los dedos de sus pies en el agua.

Lo cierto era que Rin poco y nada tenía de experiencia en el amor. Había tenido dos novios en el pasado, se podría decir. Sin embargo, el primero había sido un juego en el orfanato. Aquel chico dos años menor que ella, de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado y pelirrojo le había dicho un día "¡Quiero que seas mi novia!" y ella pensando que sólo era un juego, aceptó. Un par de días después, él le robaría su primer beso cuando Rin tenía catorce años y él doce. Sin embargo, unas cuantas semanas después, ese pelirrojo había tenido la fortuna de ser adoptado, y ella no volvió a verlo jamás.

Por otro lado, años después, cuando ella cumplió dieciocho y salió del orfanato para vivir por su cuenta, trabajó un tiempo de mesera al mismo tiempo que estudiaba la universidad con ayuda de la beca que tenía, y ahí había conocido a Bankotsu, un joven poco mayor que ella que se dedicaba a tocar la guitarra en bares y cafeterías. La química entre ambos había sido instantánea y al poco tiempo, él le pediría salir, a lo que ella había respondido que sí y estuvieron juntos poco más de un año.

Para ella, Bankotsu había sido su primero en todo: su primer amor, su primera relación seria, su primera vez intimando con un hombre y su primer corazón roto. Aquel muchacho de ojos azules y larga trenza negra la había querido a su peculiar modo, puesto que él siempre fue bastante popular entre las chicas y a sus oídos habían llegado más de una vez rumores de que frecuentaba a otras y se acostaba con ellas, lo cual él siempre negó y ella nunca pudo constatar; sin embargo, lo que había catapultado su relación, era que Bankotsu era un hombre problemático. Líder de una pandilla a la que le precedía una muy mala fama, Rin intentó y discutió muchas veces con él el tema de que se alejara de esas personas, hasta que finalmente, tras muchos altibajos, peleas y lágrimas, él prefirió dejarla a ella antes que a sus camaradas.

De aquello habían pasado casi cuatro años, y si bien en alguna que otra ocasión sintió cierta química con algún chico, nunca se llegó a nada; por ello, ahora Rin se sentía de alguna forma intimidada y minimizada por la presencia de Kagura, aún cuando Sesshomaru le había dejado claro que había cortado los encuentros sexuales con ella, y aún cuando la misma mujer había sido amable en su primer encuentro el día que la topó en la puerta del departamento de él.

Rin suspiró y volvió a observarla de reojo, dando un respingo cuando Kagura levantó el rostro y su mirada escarlata se encontró con la suya. La castaña de inmediato volvió la atención a sus pies en el agua, entonces Kagura sonrió levemente y dejó la tablet sobre la mesa.

–Estás preocupada, ¿no es así? – Preguntó.

–¿Eh? – Rin volvió a mirarla, sin comprender.

La mujer de cabello ondulado y oscuro se giró un poco sobre su silla para estar en una postura en donde la tuviera de frente.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – Volvió a decir y Rin apretó los labios con vergüenza al ser descubierta. – Te estás preguntando qué clase de relación teníamos él y yo ¿o me equivoco?

–…¿Tanto se nota? – Aceptó, suavizando su expresión. A fin de cuentas, de nada servía ocultar lo que sentía si ya había sido pillada.

Kagura volvió a sonreír y Rin notó que no era una sonrisa de burla, sino una en donde parecía que encontraba sumamente entretenida la situación.

–Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo, no tengo ningún problema.

La castaña encontraba sumamente inusual la actitud de Kagura. Demostraba mucha seguridad y entereza en todas sus actitudes, movimientos y palabras. Sin duda alguna, era algo digno de admirar, por lo que tomó el valor para salir de sus dudas, aceptando su invitación a preguntar.

–¿Es cierto que Sesshomaru y tú han terminado su relación?

–¿Relación? – Kagura se sorprendió un momento y luego tapó con su mano sus labios para ocultar la pequeña risilla que no pudo controlar. La muchacha notó que la mujer llevaba las uñas largas y pintadas con esmalte rojo – Sesshomaru y yo nunca tuvimos una relación propiamente dicha. Él es un hombre muy ocupado pero solitario, tiene una personalidad compleja y es difícil de tratar… se dedica enteramente a su trabajo, al grado de que pareciera que sólo vive para ello. Ambos tenemos eso en común – Kagura miró hacia el cielo, pensativa – Lo conocí por medio de su primo, el señor Takeshi Taisho – Explicó, Rin no pudo evitar notar lo de "primo" y sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en lo curiosa que era esa máscara que tenían que portar Sesshomaru y sus hijos para el mundo exterior –y de algún modo que no sabría explicar, hubo química entre ambos.

Aquella última oración resultó de algún modo dolorosa para Rin, era inevitable.

–Sin embargo…–Continuó – si bien es cierto que hubo "algo" entre nosotros, jamás fue algo que se pudiera considerar una relación.

–¿Eso es….?

–Sólo nos acostábamos. – Explicó con tal franqueza y soltura que Rin se sonrojó levemente – Supongo que no es muy cómodo para ti escuchar mi explicación, pero así fueron las cosas. Claro que al inicio pude sentir algo por él, pero no tardó mucho en desaparecer el sentimiento.

–¿Está bien si pregunto por qué? – Dudó.

Kagura sonrió de lado, volviendo a desviar la mirada. Aparentemente Rin estaba tocando una fibra sensible en los sentimientos de la mujer.

–Aunque nunca se lo dije a Sesshomaru y desconozco si él fue consciente alguna vez, él me dejó bastante claro que no tenía ningún interés romántico en mi. – Kagura notó la interrogante en la mirada de Rin y suspiró – El modo en que él habla de ti… te aseguro que jamás había presenciado que Sesshomaru se interesara en alguien de modo personal, o pusiera esa mirada antes al hablar sobre otra persona.

Rin volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada. De pronto era consciente que estaba siendo egoísta. Que la mujer aceptara esas cosas en voz alta y para con ella, no debía ser algo sencillo para Kagura, aún cuando no podía estar segura de si la mujer de ojos escarlata era alguien orgullosa o no.

–En todo caso, no me arrepiento de nada – Kagura rompió el silencio que había reinado por unos instantes y Rin volvió a mirarla – El sexo definitivamente vale la pena con él. Aunque eso ya debes saberlo muy bien tú – Sonrió pícaramente a modo de complicidad y Rin rió nerviosamente.

Lo cierto era que no, no se había podido comprobar aquello, cortesía de la visita de Takeshi, y ahora sentía un poco de envidia.

–De cualquier modo…–Kagura se puso de pie y estiró los brazos para mitigar un poco el estrés en sus hombros y después miró el cielo – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sesshomaru puede tener, en teoría, todas las cualidades que se puedan desear en un hombre, pero no soy estúpida, me valoro lo suficiente. No voy a amar a un hombre que ama a otra mujer. Puedes estar tranquila que sólo somos amigos, si es que acaso él puede considerar a alguien de ese modo– Sonrió y Rin pudo vislumbrar por un momento un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Kagura definitivamente lo había amado alguna vez y se había resignado a no hacerlo y a dedicarse únicamente a disfrutar la intimidad que tenían. Rin no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía por ella, al recordar sus días a lado de Bankotsu y todas las veces que ella sintió que no era importante para él.

–Gracias por confiarme todo esto – Dijo finalmente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella.

–Lamento haberlas hecho esperar – Anunció Takeshi, mientras se abría paso por la puerta de cristal que conectaba con el interior de la casa, seguido de Sesshomaru e interrumpiendo el avance de Rin – Nuestra charla fue más rápida de lo que pensé – Sonrió de lado, mirando a Rin quien se sintió ligeramente cohibida por el hanyou de corta coleta plateada y ojos entre avellana y miel.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la sonrisa de Takeshi se ensanchó.

–Kagura – La llamó, a lo que la mujer le miró – la próxima semana habrá una fiesta en mi honor y Rin obviamente será una de mis invitadas, aunque me atrevo a pensar que quizá ella no esté acostumbrada a la clase de reuniones que tú ya bien sabes que me gustan, por lo que te pido que la ayudes a alistarse para la ocasión. Más tarde te daré la fecha y hora.

Kagura no respondió, limitándose a hacer una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de afirmación mientras que Rin miraba completamente sorprendida a Takeshi y simultáneamente a Sesshomaru, como pidiendo una explicación, sin embargo, el demonio blanco se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, casi como si oir lo que acababa de decir su hijo fuera una tortura para él.

–Ah… disculpa…–Comenzó a hablar la castaña, en vista de que nadie decía nada ni se dirigían a ella - ¿A qué te refieres con…?

–¡Oh! Qué torpe, he olvidado mis modales, disculpa – Dijo Takeshi con un tono exageradamente ceremonioso, tanto que se podía tomar como una mofa –Como acabas de escuchar, la próxima semana organizaré una pequeña fiesta y me honraría mucho contar con tu presencia, ¿qué dices, irás?

–Ah… s-sí, claro, gracias por la… invitación –Tartamudeó al tiempo que volvía a observar a Sesshomaru, quien mantenía la misma expresión con los ojos cerrados. ¿Estaría haciendo mal en aceptar?

–¡Perfecto! Entonces no se diga más – Exclamó alegre al tiempo que hacía chocar las palmas de sus manos sonoramente, mostrando su complacencia - le haré llegar a Sesshomaru un mensaje con el lugar y la fecha exacta y él se encargará de llevarte. Kagura, vámonos, creo que es tiempo de dejar de interrumpir su cita –Indicó a Kagura haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

–Con permiso – Se despidió, y Rin observó cómo ambos pasaban a su lado para marcharse.

Apenas unos instantes después, una vez Sesshomaru escuchara la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de su hijo y Kagura dirigirse al auto del hanyou, relajó un poco su semblante y abrió los ojos.

–¿Sesshomaru? – Rin lo sacó de su aletargamiento furioso - ¿debí haber rechazado la invitación?

El demonio la observó un momento, meditando lo que diría a continuación, después de todo, Takeshi tenía razón, no podía tratar a Rin como a las anteriores encarnaciones que estuvieron a su lado, las épocas eran distintas, y por tanto, no se encontraría con una mujer sumisa que se rigiera por su voluntad sin chistar. Sesshomaru no era más "el amo" de Rin, no en el sentido de otrora.

–Dependía de ti completamente. ¿Tú quieres ir? – Respondió, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol. Ella dudó al notar que quizá no estaba tan contento, pero optando por el camino sincero, sonrió.

–Sí, me gustaría ir.

El demonio reprimió un suspiro. No podía negarle un deseo, mucho menos en casos así.

–Entonces está bien.

El demonio meditó por unos momentos. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba de que ella asistiera a una fiesta organizada por Takeshi? Quizá, para ella, sus razones no tendrían mucho peso, pero lo cierto es que a Sesshomaru le preocupaba un poco lo que conllevaba el que Rin conociera al resto de sus hijos y la molestia que representaba el que su madre soltara un juicio contra él de que no dejaba a Rin en paz, ni en esta ni en otras vidas.

Los siglos y las situaciones habían hecho que Sesshomaru ya no pudiera mandar al demonio a quienes le irritaban con la indiferencia y facilidad de tiempos pasados, ni tampoco exterminarlos de un golpe… después de todo, eran sus hijos y el legado familiar no se podía sostener únicamente por él. Además, aquellos hanyou eran lo único que mantenían con vida los sentimientos que él tenía por cada una de las reencarnaciones de Rin. Ellos eran la prueba viviente de ese amor.

– _Yo sé que somos una completa molestia para ti, pero tu jamás pensaste dos veces antes de procrear con cada mujer humana con la que te has relacionado ¿no es así_? Tienes que lidiar con nosotros te guste o no. –Le había dicho Takeshi minutos atrás, antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Rin y Kagura frente a la piscina. No obstante, a diferencia de lo que el hanyou creía, si bien podían sacarlo de sus casillas, eran sus hijos y como tal le importaban… a su patosa y fría manera, pero le importaban, por lo que Takeshi no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

–Te llevaré a tu casa antes de que anochezca más. –Anunció el demonio, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, y ella le sonrió con ternura.

* * *

–Rin, tengo un trabajo para ti – Fueron las palabras de su jefe, el señor Yamada, aquella mañana. La muchacha levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora para prestarle atención al hombre.

–Claro, dígame.

–La próxima semana al parecer, uno de los accionistas principales de la Taisho Company efectuará una fiesta a donde asistirán diversas personalidades importantes de ámbito político y empresarial, y tenemos la fortuna de que se nos ha avisado antes que a otras líneas editoriales, por lo que necesitamos enviar a alguien a cubrir la nota del día.

–Oh… ya veo…. – Rin ya sabía por dónde iba el hombre.

–...Y dado a tu reciente nota y tu buena relación con las mellizas Taisho – prosiguió – he decidido que no hay nadie mejor que tú para este trabajo. ¿Qué dices?

–Ah… - Rin sonrió y se sobó el brazo en un gesto de incomodidad – lo lamento pero temo que no podré ese día…

–¿Qué dices? – El hombre parpadeó perplejo– ¿Te das cuenta que es una oportunidad excelente para tu carrera? No deberías desaprovecharla.

–No es eso… -Dudó – Sucede que ya he sido invitada a esa fiesta…

–¿Cómo reportera? – Musitó con repentina alegría - ¡Eso es excelente! ¿Por qué no me lo ...?

–No, no como reportera – interrumpió antes de que el hombre se creara falsas expectativas- …como invitada.

-¿Qué?... Oh… vaya – El hombre se mostró aún más sorprendido que antes – Eso sí que es inesperado…. ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

–Ah… bueno, sucede que…

–No, no, ¿sabes qué? no me compete, disculpa – El hombre rió ruidosamente y después carraspeó para aclararse la garganta – En fin, es una pena.. pero en ese caso…–El señor Yamada se dirigió hacia Kohaku quien se hallaba al otro extremo de la habitación –¡Kohaku! ¿estás libre para cubrir un evento la próxima semana?

Rin miró con sorpresa a su jefe y después a Kohaku.

–Ah, sí, claro. – Contestó levemente consternado el muchacho, sin poder evitar mirar a Rin por un momento y ella notó el semblante preocupado de él. ¿Tan clara era su expresión de sorpresa?

–Perfecto, en ese caso más tarde te digo los detalles – Dijo el hombre y después se dirigió a Rin – Es una pena que no pudieras, no es una oportunidad que se suela repetir dos veces. De todos modos, eres afortunada de ser una invitada, supongo que uno no puede tener todo ¿no? – Rió nuevamente, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de irse.

Rin apretó los labios. En efecto, no era una oportunidad que soliera repetirse dos veces, y ciertamente, sí era una oportunidad incomparable respecto al avance de su carrera como periodista.

–Rin… - Kohaku se acercó a ella, parecía un poco turbado, y aunque no conocía detalles, sabía que era casi como si le hubiera quitado de las manos una buena oportunidad.

–No te preocupes. Hablamos después, tengo cosas que hacer – Sonrió lo más amable posible y regresó a su cubículo.

* * *

 _"¿Cómo es que he terminado en esta situación?"_ era la pregunta que mantenía Rin en mente todo el tiempo mientras se hallaba sentada frente a un espejo con una mujer peinándola.

Cerca del medio día Rin se había metido a bañar y había elegido un vestido rosa claro de su guardarropa para la fiesta de esa noche, que si bien no era muy elegante, consideraba que era apropiado; sin embargo, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Kagura había llegado a su departamento tomándola por sorpresa, y sin mayor dilación, resolvió en llevarla hasta el hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta en la noche, y ahora se hallaba en una de las habitaciones en donde poco después de que la mujer de ojos escarlata la dejara ahí, habían aparecido dos mujeres dispuestas a arreglarla de acuerdo a la situación.

–¿N-no es esto demasiado? – Preguntó, abochornada por tanta atención y por la prisa con que sucedió todo. Kagura se hallaba a un par de metros detrás de la castaña y de las dos mujeres, sentada y con su atención puesta en su portátil.

– Entiendo que pueda resultarte algo incómodo ya que no estás acostumbrada, pero han sido órdenes directas de Takeshi Taisho y yo sólo he cumplido con mi deber. – Respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y continuando con el tecleo rápido.

–¿Exactamente qué fue lo que dijo? – Insistió, mientras sentía como la mujer que la peinaba se había encontrado con un nudo en su cabello y comenzaba a desenredarlo.

– "Esta es la dirección de Rin Sanada, ve mañana por la tarde a recogerla y llévala al hotel en donde será la fiesta. Si no tiene un vestido para la ocasión, dispón uno para ella y encárgate de que tenga toda la atención disponible." – Citó Kagura, en un tono como quien se hubiera memorizado una fórmula matemática.

– Ah… pero yo tengo un vestido, no es necesario que…

– Ya es un poco tarde para eso, tu vestido llegará pronto. – La cortó Kagura.

Rin apretó los labios y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Se estaban tomando muchas molestias por ella.

La mujer de ojos escarlata le miró de reojo.

– No deberías ponerte así. Pocas personas están en una situación como la tuya, deberías permitirte disfrutar de vez en cuando. – Dijo y luego añadió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Además, la elección del vestido es magnífica.

Rin sonrió levemente con timidez y asintió, bajando la mirada.

Unos treinta minutos después, una mucama había llegado con el vestido cubierto por una funda y lo colgó en el guardarropa, mientras que tres cajas de distintos tamaños, envueltas como regalo, las colocó sobre la cama.

–¿Qué es esto?

– Lo que usarás esta noche. Confío en que será de tu agrado, aunque quizá no del todo tu estilo. Lo elegí yo. – Puntualizó Kagura, al tiempo que cerraba el portátil y se ponía de pie – Yo me retiro, alístate con calma. Sesshomaru te verá en el vestíbulo a las 8:30 PM.

– Está bien… muchas gracias – Dijo, sonriendo levemente.

– No es nada. – Kagura le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró al tiempo que las mujeres que la habían peinado y maquillado se marchaban también.

Rin se levantó de la silla frente al tocador y se dirigió al guardarropa de donde sacó el vestido cubierto por la funda y se decidió a descubrir lo que había debajo.

Los colores se le vinieron a la cara cuando frente a sus ojos encontró un vestido de noche color negro, con la falda corte sirena, el escote en forma de corazón, mangas largas de encaje y el corte de la espalda en V hasta la cintura. Jamás había usado un vestido tan hermoso como sensual y no estaba segura de si algo así se vería bien en ella; lo que había dicho Kagura era completamente acertado, el vestido era magnífico, pero no era algo que usaría por decisión propia.

La joven se llevó la mano a la cabeza nerviosamente y casi de inmediato la apartó para no estropear el peinado recién hecho. Suspiró y dejó el vestido sobre la cama y prosiguió a averiguar lo que había en las dos cajas de regalo.

La primera contenía una cartera de mano que hacía juego con el vestido, y la segunda zapatos negros de tacón alto, también para hacer juego. Rin no pudo evitar notar que ambos regalos eran realmente costosos y eso le provocó una sensación de incomodidad. Finalmente, tomó entre sus manos la caja más pequeña de todas, del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Notó la particularidad de que las cajas que contenían los zapatos y la cartera eran color melocotón con un moño a tono, mientras que la cajita que sostenía era de un azul marino, con textura aterciopelada.

La joven la destapó y descubrió con asombro un par de pendientes: dos brillantes de tamaño considerable.

Rin quedó pasmada, aquello era demasiado en definitiva, volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza, y nuevamente la apartó al notar que estaba estropeando la laboriosa trenza que le habían hecho. Justo en ese instante su teléfono celular sonó, y lo tomó para encontrarse con un mensaje de Kagura: "Los pendientes fueron regalo de Sesshomaru."

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se sentó sobre la cama, llevándose una mano al pecho.

No sabía si podía acostumbrarse a esa clase de consideraciones por parte de él, pero como Kagura le había dicho, debía darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de vez en cuando. Sonrió levemente y se colocó los pendientes para después ponerse de pie y mirarse en el espejo.

Se sorprendió al observar a la muchacha del reflejo. Era alguien completamente distinta, y tenía que admitir que se sentía linda y eso le elevaba mucho la autoestima. Su sonrisa se amplió y tomó su celular de nuevo para verificar la hora. Ya era momento de encontrarse con Sesshomaru en el vestíbulo.

Rin guardó el teléfono en la cartera de mano y respiró profundamente antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sesshomaru aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento del hotel y se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia el vestíbulo del hotel. Tenía que admitir que no se hallaba de muy buen humor precisamente, pues dejando de lado el hecho de que él realmente no tenía ningún interés en asistir a esa fiesta por lo que representaba, tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia enterarse de la misma voz de Takeshi, horas atrás, que había mandado a Kagura a recoger a Rin a su casa y hacerse cargo de toda la situación, incluyendo la hora y lugar en que ellos se encontrarí se involucraba demasiado, y el hecho de incluso se tomara la molestia de averiguar la dirección de la chica, le molestaba aún más y más cada vez que lo pensaba.

Aquella noche, de acuerdo a la etiqueta del tipo de fiestas que sabía que organizaba su hijo, Sesshomaru vestía un traje negro, con un chaleco igualmente negro debajo y la camisa blanca, mientras que lucía una corbata azul oscuro, completamente pulcro y bien arreglado, con el cabello suelto cayendo libremente por su espalda hasta la cintura.

El demonio blanco levantó la manga de su traje para observar su reloj y cerciorarse de la hora; Rin no tardaría en aparecerse.

Entonces, Sesshomaru alzó sus pupilas. Acababa de notar la esencia de un par de presencias bien conocidas para él y reprimió desde el fondo de su alma un prolongado suspiro de tedio. La mayoría de sus hijos ya habían llegado al hotel, incluyendo a su madre, y era cuestión de momentos para que tuviera que encontrarse con ellos.

Si bien Sesshomaru mantenía una relación de contacto continuo con la mayoría de sus hijos a causa de la empresa, con su madre era un asunto distinto desde siempre, y lo cierto era que Sesshomaru siempre había preferido tratar con todos ellos sólo para asuntos de negocios, ya fuera por teléfono o vía electrónica, debido a la personalidad tan escandalosa o compleja que cada uno poseía y que tendía a causarle disgustos. Por tanto y hasta cierto punto, evitaba encontrarse demasiado con ellos y procuraba, en la medida de lo posible, no asistir a esa clase de eventos sociales si podía evitarlo.

El que amara a sus hijos no quitaba el hecho de que le costaba tratarlos.

Hacia un par de años que no veía a su madre, Irasue, pues esta había decidido marcharse un par de siglos atrás a Hong Kong, donde mantenía su propia cadena de casinos, por lo que eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que se veían físicamente; sin embargo, aquella noche sabía que la intención de su hijo Takeshi al haber hecho llamar a su abuela, era única y exclusivamente para tener una excusa para reunir a todos los Taisho y asimismo conocer a Rin.

Definitivamente, Sesshomaru se hallaba de mal humor esa noche.

* * *

– Rin – La llamó Kagura al observar a la joven salir del ascensor para ir al vestíbulo del hotel.

–¡Kagura! No creí encontrarte aquí – Sonrió y observó que la mujer lucía completamente diferente a los días anteriores en que la había visto con ropa de ejecutiva. Aquella noche Kagura portaba un vestido color vino de cuello alto, sin mangas, con un sugerente escote en V y la falda corte princesa, mientras que su cabello ondulado caía libre hasta la mitad de su espalda. Rin siempre admitiría que aquella mujer era increíblemente hermosa y seductora.

– El vestido se te ve mejor de lo que imaginé– Juzgó Kagura, observándola de pies a cabeza con complacencia.

– Gracias – Rin le desvió la mirada un poco, apenada.

– Bueno, creo que Sesshomaru te está esperando, anda – Dijo Kagura sonriendo, al tiempo que le daba un suave empujón en la espalda para animarla.

– Ah, sí…

Rin caminó hacia el vestíbulo, notando que más de una mirada se giraba hacia ella… ¿acaso se veía mal?

– _Quizá vestir esto es demasiado para alguien como yo…_ – Pensó, cerrando los puños con fuerza en torno a la cartera de mano con nerviosismo, sintiendo más miradas curiosas sobre ella. Siguió avanzando con pasos rápidos y mirando el suelo para salir lo más pronto de la bochornosa situación, sintiendo cada paso que daba increíblemente pesado, hasta que una voz conocida la devolvió a la realidad.

– Rin – La llamaron y ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Sesshomaru, quien la observaba con suma atención. La joven se sonrojó, no sólo por la mirada fija e intensa del demonio, sino porque tenía que admitir que él lucía increíblemente atractivo esa noche.

– Sesshomaru, buenas noches – Saludó – ¿Te hice esperar?

– No – Sesshomaru se aproximó más hacia ella y en un gesto inconsciente colocó la mano sobre su mejilla y pudo percibir la sorpresa en ella. Definitivamente Rin lucía fantástica, y si bien para Sesshomaru ella era sumamente atractiva y hermosa, aquella noche lucía particularmente espectacular– Luces…

–¿Extraña? – Lo cortó ella, sonriendo sonrojada, tanto por lo que podría decirle él, como por el tacto de su mano sobre su rostro – Le dije a Kagura que esto era demasiado, pero me dijo que Takeshi insistió en que lo usara y…

–Te ves… bien – La interrumpió antes de que ella prosiguiera con el relato y retiró la mano de su rostro. Definitivamente no quería ligar el hecho de que Rin se veía espectacular esa noche con el afán de Takeshi de molestarlo por tomarse tantas libertades para con ella sin consultárselo. A Rin le costaba dar crédito a las palabras de Sesshomaru, pero dentro de sí realmente quería creerlas, y ya había llegado al punto de la relación con él de que sabía que el demonio no decía esa clase de cosas a la ligera, por lo que sonrió nuevamente y agradeció.

– Tú no luces nada mal – Respondió, en un modo torpe y casual para halagarlo de vuelta (porque sabía que las palabras de Sesshomaru tenían esa intención), tomándolo de las manos y sonriendo ampliamente. Sesshomaru parpadeó sin comprender esa reacción por parte de ella, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Rin por lo que cambió rápidamente de tema– Creo que la fiesta pronto dará comienzo… ¿vamos? – Dijo, tomándolo del brazo.

– Sí, ya es hora.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar por el vestíbulo para dirigirse al ascensor y llegar al piso en donde se encontraba el salón en donde se efectuaría la fiesta. Rin pudo percibir de nuevo las miradas sobre sí, y con sorpresa descubrió que no la miraban exclusivamente a ella, o a Sesshomaru, sino a ambos, como pareja.

Sesshomaru pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Rin se tensaba y la miró de reojo, sin soltarla.

– No debes preocuparte porque nos miren, es normal. La mayoría de las personas en este hotel saben quién soy y saben que no suelo ir con una acompañante femenina. – Explicó – Además, luces hermosa. Es normal que te miren.

Rin apretó los labios sonrojada, más porque ahora había utilizado el calificativo "hermosa".

– ¿Y por qué saben quién eres? –Preguntó con curiosidad, intentando no pensar en las palabras de él.

– Este hotel pertenece a la familia Taisho y muchos de sus empleados son youkai y hanyou, aunque no todos.

–¿Qué? ¿en serio? – Rin miró a su alrededor con sumo interés.

– Sé discreta, no es algo que ellos quieran que una humana sepa.

– Ah, sí, lo siento. – Avanzaron hasta el ascensor, el cual estaba vacío, y ahí se atrevió a preguntar–¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

– De… si me podrían hacer daño. – Respondió con timidez, mirando la línea de luces que indicaba los pisos que el ascensor iba subiendo.

– No lo harían, las cosas son distintas en esta época. Además, estás conmigo. – Explicó. Aquellas últimas palabras Rin no las podía comprender por completo, después de todo desconocía las proporciones abismales que alcanzaba el poder de Sesshomaru, tanto en pureza de sangre, como en la fuerza que poseía, así como el respeto y temor que podía infundir a su alrededor.

– Entonces…. ¿tampoco debo preocuparme por el hecho de que conoceré a tus hijos y a tu madre? – Volvió a peguntar, y esta vez Rin pudo notar que el semblante de Sesshomaru se tensó por un instante, lo cual provocó que ella misma se tensara por primera vez ya que hasta ahora no se había puesto a considerar lo que conocer a su familia implicaba. – Tu expresión no me ha gustado. ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

– No en realidad. Únicamente hubiera preferido evitar esta situación. – Confesó con honestidad.

–¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru no respondió. Sabía que las reacciones de sus hijos en cuanto a reencarnaciones de Rin se trataba eran variadas, pero no siempre muy agradables.

– No apresures conclusiones, no es nada.- Dijo finalmente, al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y se dirigían a la entrada del salón en donde un empleado les abrió la puerta para que pasaran.

Para Sesshomaru aquello no era nada novedoso, pero para Rin aquella fiesta representaba muchas cosas nuevas. Jamás había estado en un sitio en donde se tuviera que vestir de gala, por lo que ver al conjunto de violinistas ambientando el salón, los múltiples meseros yendo y viniendo con bandejas llenas de bocadillos que ella jamás había probado, los candelabros de cristal iluminando el salón y el estar rodeado de tanta gente vestida con tanta elegancia, era casi intimidante pero sumamente excitante para ella, se sentía casi como en una película.

Sesshomaru pudo percibir el brillo de excitación en los castaños ojos de la joven y sintió una especie de calidez recorrerle el cuerpo a causa de ella... ¿acaso era ternura?

Una vez dentro del salón, Rin se percató de que muchos ojos se habían posado sobre ellos nuevamente, y por donde pasaran muchas cabezas se inclinaban ante Sesshomaru, saludándolo con respeto pero manteniendo la distancia.

–¿Quiénes son todas esas personas? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

–La mayoría son políticos o accionistas menores de la Taisho Company, así como accionistas o trabajadores de rango alto de empresas aledañas – Explicó con indiferencia.

– Ya veo – Rin no pudo evitar pensar en todos los buenos contactos que hubiera podido hacer de haber llegado ahí como periodista y no como invitada. Aquello de algún modo le resultaba decepcionante.

–¡Sesshomaru! Viniste – Se escuchó una escandalosa y alegre voz y el demonio abandonó de golpe la cálida sensación de observar a Rin para dar paso al fastidio de tratar con su hijo Takeshi, quien se dirigía hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos. Aquella noche el hanyou lucía un traje blanco con camisa roja y corbata negra, resaltando totalmente entre los presentes, como a él le gustaba – Me alegra que Sesshomaru te dejara asistir – Dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a Rin, quien sonrió e hizo una reverencia como saludo. La joven no pudo evitar notar que Takeshi a veces le trataba de "padre" y en otras ocasiones directamente por su nombre, por lo que pensó que podía deberse al lugar en donde estaban. Después de todo había humanos en esa fiesta.

– Muchas gracias por la invitación y por los regalos… fue completamente inesperado, no sé cómo agradecerle apropiadamente. – Dijo ligeramente sonrojada y la sonrisa de Takeshi se amplió con complacencia seductora.

– No te preocupes por eso, definitivamente tengo un buen ojo para las tallas en las ropas de las chicas. El vestido te queda sumamente bien – Su tono se convidaba seductor, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

– Estás fuera de lugar con esos comentarios, Takeshi. – Intervino Tatsuo, el primogénito de Sesshomaru, acercándose a ellos y mirando con un reproche serio a su hermano, quien chasqueó la boca y guardó silencio a regañadientes. De inmediato, Tatsuo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Sesshomaru con total respeto y seriedad, y después le dirigió una mirada afable a Rin, así como una leve sonrisa. – Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Tatsuo Taisho, encantado de conocerla finalmente en persona.

Rin se sorprendió ante tanta formalidad por lo que tartamudeó un poco.

– Ah sí, m-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin Sanada, encantada de conocerlo. – Se apresuró a decir extendiéndole la mano con torpeza. Tatsuo observó unos segundos la mano extendida de la joven, ligeramente contrariado, para después volver a sonreír y estrecharla. Definitivamente aquella joven reencarnación era la más parecida hasta ahora a su madre.

– No es necesaria tanta formalidad, puede tutearme.

– Oh… está bien, es bueno saberlo. En ese caso tú también puedes tutearme – Dijo sintiéndose más relajada. Nuevamente Tatsuo se sorprendió y miró de reojo a Sesshomaru, como esperando la aprobación de este, quien aparentemente bajo el entendimiento de Tatsuo, no le fue concedida dicha aprobación.

– Muchas gracias por decirlo, pero temo que no me corresponde tratarla con tanta confianza dado a que usted es la compañera de Sesshomaru. –Se disculpó, aún manteniendo la sonrisa amable y sincera que lo caracterizaba. Rin se sonrojó ante aquella aseveración, sin embargo, dejando de lado eso, estaba encantada con la personalidad tan cálida, amable y aún así seria de Tatsuo. – En fin, me disculpo, disfruten la fiesta, yo me llevaré a mi hermano un momento – Dijo aún con la sonrisa intacta, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Takeshi quien pareció recibir una especie de descarga eléctrica ante su tacto, y se retiró junto con él sin objeción.

– Vaya, no puedo creer que pudiera llevarse a Takeshi así como así – Observó Rin.

– Tatsuo tiene un efecto muy peculiar en Takeshi. Nunca lo desobedece… ¿Será que es eso lo que llamaríamos relación entre hermano mayor y hermano menor? – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Rin se volvió para encontrarse con Byakko y Kaoru Taisho, las hijas mellizas de Sesshomaru.

–¡Kaoru! ¡Byakko! ¡Qué gusto verlas! – Exclamó con franca alegría Rin al tiempo que Byakko le sonreía ampliamente tomando sus manos y Kaoru hacia una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, sonriendo más discretamente. Si bien ambas eran en rostro idénticas, tanto su cabello como su personalidad eran sumamente contrarios. – Las dos lucen hermosas – Dijo, y era verdad. Ambas hanyou poseían una belleza espectacular, y aquella noche lucían particularmente increíbles. Kaoru llevaba un vestido entallado color verde esmeralda, sin mangas y de corte sirena con escote de corazón, así como el cabello plateado liso y suelto, cayendo como cascada por su espada hasta la cintura, mientras que sus labios rosados resaltaban con un gloss transparente. Por otra parte, Byakko lucía su espesa cabellera negra recogida en una cola alta, mientras usaba un vestido rojo, también entallado, con escote en V y los labios de un rojo encendido.

– Tú luces realmente maravillosa hoy – Respondió Byakko, aún sin soltar sus manos. – Sabía que Takeshi te regalaría un vestido, parece que Kagura tiene un excelente gusto ¿no, Kaoru? – La hanyou de cabellos oscuros le guiñó el ojo a su hermana.

– Mentiría si dijera que no, te ves preciosa. ¿No te sientes halagado esta noche, padre? Takeshi se tomó muchas libertades para que Rin luciera más linda de lo que es – Kaoru miró a Sesshomaru como si se tratase de una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero a su padre. Sesshomaru sin embargo no respondió y Kaoru sonrió al notar que éste fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

– Parece que esta noche soy yo quien está irritando a nuestro padre y no tú, Byakko.

– Misión cumplida entonces– Cantó victoriosa Byakko. – Los dejaremos solos… ¡eh! ¡Rin! Se me olvidaba, debes probar los canapés de camarón, están deliciosos. –Dijo mientras tomaba uno de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí, y se lo entregaba en la mano a Rin.

– G-gracias – Dijo con torpeza mientras lo recibía.

–¡Hablaremos más tarde! – Ambas hermanas salieron de ahí rápidamente, cuchicheando y riendo.

Definitivamente no actuaban acorde a la edad que proyectaban, pero eran sumamente divertidas, pensó Rin.

De pronto, las puertas del salón se abrieron, y entonces la música se detuvo un momento. Rin viró su atención a la entrada al igual que todos los presentes y entonces observó a tres personas ingresar al salón: dos mujeres y un joven.

Observó que la figura mayor era una mujer adulta de unos aparentes cincuenta años, de una belleza alucinante muy bien conservada. Ojos dorados y pestañas espesas y largas, labios de un rosáceo oscuro casi púrpura, cabellos plateados recogidos en dos chongos*, piel blanca casi como porcelana y figura esbelta ataviada con un hanfu* blanco, azul y morado, una estola blanca rodeando su espalda y finalmente, un collar que aparentaba ser sumamente antiguo colgado de su cuello y mostrando una especie de talismán a la altura de su pecho. Aquella mujer desprendía elegancia y poderío en su gesto serio y altivo, en su mirada fría y en su caminar tranquilo pero decidido.

Después observó a las dos personas que se hallaban a lado de aquella mujer. A su derecha se hallaba una joven de aparentes dieciséis años, de baja estatura, cabello abundante color castaño recogido en una trenza larga hasta la cintura, con las patillas cortas, ojos marrones sumamente fríos y piel tan blanca como la mujer que la acompañaba, enmarcando su rostro con unos labios rojo intenso. Aquella joven de enigmática belleza lucía un qipao* negro y largo adornado de flores doradas.

Por otro lado, a su izquierda se encontraba un joven, que si bien era más alto que la jovencita que los acompañaba, lucía menor, probablemente de unos catorce años. El muchacho tenía la piel tan pálida como las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban, los ojos marrones, semblante serio y frío y la cabellera larga y oscura hasta la mitad de la espalda, amarrada en una coleta, con el flequillo idéntico al de Sesshomaru. El joven lucía un pantalón y saco negro de cuello mao y una camisa banca.

Sin lugar a duda por la vestimenta de los tres, era claro que provenían de China y Rin consideró que era particularmente peculiar que la mujer mayor se ataviara desde sus ropas hasta el cabello de blanco, mientras que los dos adolescentes a su lado vestían de negro y poseían cabellos y ojos oscuros. Era casi como observar un Ying y Yang de carne y hueso. Sin embargo, pese a lo hermosos que lucían los tres, Rin tuvo una extraña sensación al observar a ambos adolescentes. Lucían bastante normales físicamente en comparación con Tatsuo, Byakko, Kaoru y Takeshi, y no obstante había algo en ellos que transmitía una especie de "aura" muy pesada e intimidante. Quizá el color de su cabello y ojos eran los de una persona común y corriente, pero sin lugar a dudas, no eran humanos.

Aquel semblante frío, casi gélido que poseían, y las miradas profundas y calculadoras, eran prácticamente idénticas a las de Sesshomaru, y de hecho, eran prácticamente la viva imagen del rostro del demonio.

–¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó a Sesshomaru sin poder contener la curiosidad, observando cómo los hijos del demonio se acercaban a ellos (incluyendo una joven que hasta ahora Rin no se había percatado de su presencia) y le hacían una reverencia muy ceremonial a la mujer mayor.

– Mi madre, y mis dos hijos menores. – Respondió lánguidamente Sesshomaru.

Rin tragó saliva, no sabía porqué, pero de sólo observar el tipo de semblante que los dos adolescentes poseían, tenía la sensación de que no le darían un saludo tan caluroso como los cuatro hijos mayores del demonio blanco.

– Deberíamos ir a saludar – Dijo, más como para convencerse a ella misma, que para convencerlo a él.

Sesshomaru no pronunció palabra y únicamente se dispuso a alejarse lo más posible de su madre, tomando de la muñeca a Rin y dirigiéndose al otro lado del salón. Una vez estando frente a una larga mesa en donde se encontraban diversos bocadillos y bebidas, el demonio tomó una copa de champaña y se la ofreció a la joven.

– Gracias – Rin sujetó la copa y miró a Sesshomaru con algo de incomodidad. ¿Por qué no quería ir a saludar a su madre? ¿Acaso no quería que ella la conociera? –¿No saludaremos a tu madre? – Insistió.

– No es necesario – Sesshomaru dio un trago a su copa – Ella misma lo hará cuando lo desee.

Rin apretó los labios, inconforme. Ella era la menos indicada para decir qué era lo correcto o incorrecto en una familia ya que nunca había tenido una, sin embargo, sentía que era claro que un hijo debía acercarse a saludar a su madre primero, sobre todo si no se veían en mucho tiempo.

–¿Y tus hijos? – Insistió Rin, observando cómo los cuatro hijos mayores interactuaban con Irasue, mientras que los dos menores se mantenían un poco apartados y en silencio.

De pronto, Rin se percató de que la joven recién llegada la miraba muy fijamente y la castaña pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y de inmediato desvió sus ojos de los de ella. Aquella chica, la menor de las hanyou, definitivamente tenía un presencia muy intimidante.

Sesshomaru no pasó por alto la mirada de la menor de sus hijas ni la reacción de Rin, y se percató también de cómo el menor de los siete, Daiki, les observaba a la distancia, sin expresión alguna en el semblante.

– Deberías ir a presentarla, padre. – Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Sesshomaru, y Rin se asomó con discreción para observar de quién se trataba. – Hace décadas que no has visto en persona a Ruri y Daiki, y sabes bien que la presencia de Rin será un golpe duro para ellos… De paso podrías saludar a la abuela, aunque no puedo obligarte a eso… – La joven observó entonces a Rin– Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yukiko Taisho.

La mujer de aproximadamente veinte años le dirigió una sonrisa dulce a Rin y esta salió rápidamente de su sorpresa para saludarla.

– El placer es mío, me llamo Rin Sanada. – Rin hizo una reverencia y la muchacha sonrió más.

– Eres más bonita de lo que mis hermanas me habían dicho.

Rin se sonrojó ante el halago. La voz de Yukiko era muy dulce.

– Gracias… tú definitivamente eres muy linda. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza a causa de la timidez. Y era cierto, Yukiko Taisho era muy hermosa, pero poseía una belleza distinta a la de las mellizas y a la de Ruri.

Byakko y Kaoru por sí mismas desprendían mucha sensualidad, mientras que la menor de todas, Ruri, poseía una belleza enigmática y misteriosa; por otro lado, Yukiko era muy distinta a sus tres hermanas: de cabellos cortos y plateados apenas por debajo de las orejas, grandes ojos del mismo tono dorado que Sesshomaru, labios y mejillas rosadas y piel muy blanca, transmitía una sensación de confortante calidez con solo oir su tono de voz tan tranquilo y amable, así como sus movimientos gráciles y delicados. Contemplar a Yukiko era como tener a una muñequita fina delante de ti, que además de todas sus características físicas, aquella noche usaba un kimono blanco con el obi rosa, y una peineta en el cabello de cuarzo rosa y jade que solo ayudaba a resaltar esa apariencia de "muñeca".

Por alguna razón, aquella primera impresión que Rin acababa de tener de Yukiko, mas el recuerdo de semanas atrás en donde Sesshomaru le había ofrecido una soda diciendo "mi hija Yukiko dice que si tomas algo dulce te sentirás mejor", bastaba para que se sintiera muy cómoda con ella.

No había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que Yukiko y Sesshomaru tenían un vínculo especial que con sus otros hijos no, y lo pudo confirmar al notar que la mirada del demonio se tornaba menos dura al observarla.

– Creo que ya has conocido a mis hermanos mayores, incluyendo a Takeshi – Yukiko se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, pensativa, mientras miraba el techo – Lamento si alguno de ellos te causó algún problema… sobre todo él o Byakko – Rió un poco.

– No, para nada. Ellos jamás me molestarían. –Se apresuró a decir.

– No tienes que ser tan educada. Sé perfectamente lo molestos que pueden llegar a ser, sobre todo Takeshi. ¿No, padre? – La hanyou se agarró del brazo de Sesshomaru cariñosamente.

Sesshomaru no emitió respuesta alguna pero tampoco la apartó, y aquello confirmó la teoría que tenía Rin de que tenían una excelente relación.

– Takeshi y yo somos hermanos de la misma madre – Contó tranquilamente – Supongo que mi padre no suele hablar mucho de esas cosas, así que te lo explicaré. Tatsuo, Byakko y Kaoru son hijos de una madre, Takeshi y yo de otra, y Ruri y Daiki de otra.

– Oh, ya veo, no, no sabía – Rin rió ligeramente incómoda.

– Ah… debe ser algo extraño para ti escuchar estas cosas. Creí que ya sabías todo. No le has contado casi nada, ¿no es así padre? – inquirió, mirando a Sesshomaru.

– Le he contado lo necesario únicamente.

– Uhm… teniendo en cuenta que Takeshi ya la ha hecho venir hasta aquí, creo que es bueno que esté enterada de lo que he dicho. – Yukiko volvió a dirigirse a Rin, soltando a Sesshomaru para estrechar las manos de la joven con las suyas – Es posible que Ruri y Daiki no sean muy cálidos contigo al principio, pero no lo tomes a mal, ellos son así. Quizá no te sea tan complicado tratarlos ya que tienen la misma personalidad que mi padre… sin embargo…

– Yukiko. – La cortó Sesshomaru. Sabía que había cosas que no eran necesarias de decir, al menos no por el momento si no querían darle a Rin una carga innecesaria.

La hanyou suspiró.

– Está bien, me mantendré al margen. De todos modos, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo. Sé de buena fuente que tú le has traído felicidad a nuestro padre y sólo por ello ya mereces mi cariño. ¡Disfruten la fiesta! – Yukiko hizo una reverencia y se alejó rápidamente de ellos, sabiendo perfectamente que aquél comentario sobre la felicidad de Sesshomaru no le habría hecho mucha gracia a él, mientras que Rin únicamente se sonrojó.

– Yukiko es muy agradable – Dijo la muchacha, mientras observaba el semblante serio de Sesshomaru.

–Sí.

Tras el encuentro con Yukiko, Rin sintió que Sesshomaru estaba más serio y callado de lo usual, lo cual tornaba la fiesta para ella algo incómoda.

Ambos recorrieron el salón en silencio cuando una voz a sus espaldas la llamó.

–Rin, buenas noches.

La joven se volvió para encontrarse con Kohaku, quien aquella noche vestía de traje.

–Kohaku ¿qué haces aquí?

–¿Olvidaste que el señor Yamada me pidió cubrir la nota de la fiesta? – Le dijo con tono amable y después se fijó en Sesshomaru –Buenas noches.

–Sí, es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo.

Sesshomaru hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a Kohaku a modo de saludo, lo cual sorprendió a Rin dado los encuentros no muy agradables que ambos habían tenido anteriormente.

El demonio por su parte simplemente no tenía ningún interés en seguir pensando en aquel sujeto, por lo que prefería tener ese saludo cortés y evitar intercambiar diálogo, a tener que lidiar con él o con los reclamos de Rin después.

–Ya que estamos y aprovechando que eres la compañera del señor Taisho, ¿me permiten una foto? – Dijo el muchacho levantando su cámara fotográfica.

Tanto Rin como Sesshomaru dudaron un momento, especialmente Sesshomaru a quien jamás le había gustado ser fotografiado por los medios dado a lo complicado que era después disimular su apariencia joven a través de los años; sin embargo, dado el motivo de la fiesta que era en sí la vuelta de Takeshi a Tokyo, y la llegada de su madre quien era la dueña de una serie de casinos con mucho renombre en Hong Kong, no podía negarse para la nota periodística, a fin de cuentas sabía que el que ese sujeto estuviera ahí significaba que alguno de sus hijos había solicitado a un periodista para escribir un artículo al respecto.

–Adelante. – Sesshomaru se acercó más a la joven para que tomaran la fotografía pero el impulso inmediato de Rin fue alejarse de él. En ese instante, lo único que pasaba por la mente de ella era el hecho de que salir en el periódico a lado de Sesshomaru Taisho podía significar un obstáculo para su carrera. Después de todo… ¿quién confiaría en sus propias capacidades si las personas podían dar por hecho que ella tenía privilegios, dada su relación con el dueño y CEO de la Taisho Company?

La sorpresa de su jefe, el señor Yamada, al enterarse que ella asistiría a la fiesta como invitada ya le había dado mucho que pensar al respecto, por lo que salir en una fotografía para el periódico en el que trabajaba con Sesshomaru, le parecía un error garrafal que debía evitar a favor de su carrera.

No obstante, el rechazo de Rin hacia él fue bastante obvio para el demonio blanco y el mismo Kohaku, quienes le miraron con extrañeza y de inmediato Rin se percató de la rudeza con que había actuado.

–Ah… lo siento – se apresuró a reír un poco para aminorar la tensión que pudiera surgir – lo que sucede es que no me gusta mucho fotografiarme, además creo que lo mejor es que Sesshomaru salga solo en la foto y…

–No seas tonta. –Soltó abruptamente Sesshomaru, y tomándola por la cintura la acercó a él de un tirón – Toma la foto – Ordenó a Kohaku.

–Ah… sí, claro – Kohaku enfocó rápidamente el lente de la cámara y disparó la fotografía, antes de que alguno de los dos cambiara de opinión. – Listo, gracias. Eh… seguiré haciendo lo mío, con permiso – Kohaku se retiró rápidamente de ahí, evidentemente en un intento de escapar de lo incómodo de la situación.

Rin se separó de Sesshomaru y le miró con el ceño fruncido, dejándolo confuso.

–¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, sin comprender la razón de esa mirada fulminante. Rin por su parte no supo bien cómo responder a su pregunta. Sabía que no importaba cómo lo dijera, podía sonar grosero de su parte, a fin de cuentas Sesshomaru no estaba haciendo nada malo, por el contrario… ¿no era halagador el hecho de que con lo poco que llevaban de estar saliendo él no tuviera dilación en que aparecieran juntos en una fotografía para el periódico?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Rin procuró sosegar su humor rápidamente, suspirando.

–No es nada – Mintió – Lo siento, sólo no me gusta mucho salir en fotos…

Sesshomaru observó con detalle su expresión. Sabía que no estaba siendo sincera, pero no insistiría.

-Entonces baila conmigo. –Dijo y Rin abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa propuesta, tan poco propia de él.

–¿Qué dices? ¿b-bailar? – Balbuceó. No es que ella fuera un espanto para la cuestión del baile, pero aquello era muy sorpresivo.

–Sí, baila conmigo – Repitió, con tal determinación en la voz que Rin se ruborizó.

El demonio blanco le tendió la mano y la joven la tomó sin dilación, dejándose guiar por él al centro del salón en donde algunas parejas bailaban. Sesshomaru colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra sostuvo la mano de ella, mientras que Rin posicionó la mano libre en el hombro de él.

La joven se dejó guiar por los pasos de Sesshomaru al ritmo de la música suave y medio lenta, y sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo al percibir los ojos dorados y profundos de Sesshomaru en ella.

–Estás sonriendo – Observó Sesshomaru, y las mejillas de Rin se encendieron más.

–Deja de abochornarme… - Susurró, bajando la mirada pero sin dejar de sonreir. Aquellos gestos sólo encantaban más a Sesshomaru.

El demonio la asió más a su cuerpo, apretando su cintura y ella nuevamente bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener el contacto visual mientras el calor subía rápidamente por su rostro y cuerpo. Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros por aquella reacción.

Ambos continuaron con el baile hasta que en un movimiento grácil, la hizo virar en su propio eje y la tomó nuevamente de la cintura, esta vez sin que la joven pudiese evadir el contacto visual, al tiempo que la pieza terminaba.

Rin le miró fijamente, con la respiración ligeramente agitada y Sesshomaru sin pensarlo demasiado, colocó una mano en su espalda y la acercó a sí mismo dándole un beso en los labios. La castaña se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder suavemente, colocando una mano en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello plateado del demonio. Una vez separados, ella le sonrió ampliamente y luego rió un poco apenada. El demonio blanco curvó levemente los labios, regalándole lo más cercano a una sonrisa que ella había visto hasta ahora.

Sintió que su corazón latió fuertemente y Sesshomaru lo percibió.

–He de decir que me sorprende ver una reacción así de tu parte después de tanto tiempo – Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, y la expresión de Sesshomaru volvió a enfriarse de inmediato al encontrarse directamente con Irasue, su madre. –¿Debería llamarlo amor?

El momento de ensueño había terminado de golpe.

Irasue escaneó de pies a cabeza a Rin con la mirada, y después ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una expresión que la joven no estaba segura si describir como apática o como una curiosidad muy peculiar hacia ella, dado a su extrema seriedad. De lo único que estaba segura, era de que ya no había vuelta atrás y debía ser presentada, así como de la mirada taladrante de Daiki y Ruri, los hijos menores de Sesshomaru, a un par de metros detrás de Irasue.

– Madre. – Pronunció Sesshomaru con frialdad, a modo de saludo.

Rin tragó saliva a causa de la tensión, e Irasue sonrió levemente.

 **Continuará…**

 _Must be love on the brain_ _  
_ _That's got me feeling this way_

 _It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_ _  
_ _And I can't get enough_ _  
_ _Must be love on the brain  
And it keeps cursing my name _

_No matter what I do, I'm no good without you_ _  
_ _And I can't get enough_

(Love in the brain – Rihanna)

* * *

 _*Hanfu:_ Es el vestido tradicional chino utilizado desde antes de la dinastía de Qing. Busquen imágenes para mejores referencias.

 _*Qipao:_ Es un tipo de vestido utilizado en china. Busquen imágenes para mejores referencias.

 _*Chongos:_ También llamados rodetes, moños o cebollas. Son las bolitas en el cabello, no supe bien como llamarlas y por eso hago la referencia.

 **N/A**

¡Hola a todos! Primeramente les debo una disculpa por todos los meses de ausencia, pero creo que lo he compensado un poco haciendo el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Como dije en mis pasadas notas, el capítulo 8 fue como la introducción a la relación de estos dos y el cómo Sesshomaru va a tener que adaptarse a esta nueva Rin, y cómo Rin va a tener que adaptarse a toda la carga Taisho que tiene Sesshomaru a cuestas, y aquí ya pueden ver un poco más sobre a lo que me refería.

Tengo que admitir que me ha costado mucho hacer la interacción de todos (o casi todos) los hijos de Sesshomaru con él y Rin, realmente espero que no haya sido confuso ni cansado de leer. Soy bastante consiente que los personajes originales en un fanfic a veces pueden llegar a ser tediosos o molestos, y no quiero llegar a eso, por lo que espero haberlo logrado. Ahora sólo queda presentar a la suegra, y a los dos hijos más pequeños que son los que tienen el carácter más semejante a Sesshomaru, ¿qué pasará? :p

La canción que bailan Sesshomaru y Rin es "Love on the brain" de Rihanna, a los que la conocen creo que la letra les gustará para ellos en el fic, y a los que no, les invito a buscar la traducción, es muy bonita. Desde que empecé a escribir el capítulo tenía en mente esta canción, aunque no pude desarrollarlo al 100% como quería (hizo falta mi escena lemmon en este pero ya será al otro capítulo).

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, los adoro a todos!

 **Roxana:** Tu no comentas aquí pero al menos ya no me tienes que agarrar a empujones la próxima vez que nos veamos xDD

 **LilSykesMixer:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi historia. Me daré una vuelta por tu perfil a ver qué historias tienes, un abrazo!

 **Cath Meow:** Pues al final si tadé mucho en actualizar, te debo una disculpa por eso T.T intentaré no tardar tanto para el siguiente, y si tardo, sabes que cumplo con actualizar tarde o temprano jajaja (?) muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capìtulo.

 **Milly Taisho:** Hola Milly! Muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí creo que podrás ver que en efecto Takeshi es un hdp hahaha y seguirá haciendo de las suyas. Espero que este capítulo te guste, un abrazo!

 **Any-Chan:** Muchisimas gracias por tu review, espero poder seguir contando contigo como lectora, un saludo!

 **Yamo:** Asi es, alv el orgullo de Kohaku hahaha ay uwu… Espero te guste este capítulo ;o; gracias por tu review yamoson.

 **La Rozeta** : Ya séee, interrumpió todo, y aquí ya no me dio el capítulo para llegar a lo bueno 7u7… pero en el próximo sí. Muchas gracias por tu review, me hace muy feliz que leas mi fic.

 **Poison girl 29:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Aun no hay interacción con Irasue pero ya se viene jajaja, un saludo!

 **s TAISHO:** Totalmente de acuerdo, Takeshi tiene una personalidad.. eh… interesante digamos jajaja, pero creo que era necesario para que la historia avanzara más. Gracias por todos tus reviews, me dio mucho gusto leerlos todos, un saludo!

 **rosedrama** : Yo también quiero que tengan su noche … aunque aun no logro que se de cómo quiero hahaha, pero ya vendrá. En cuanto a tu duda sobre Takeshi es más que nada porque sabe que pese a que sea la reencarnación de su madre, no lo es. Además hay que tener en cuenta que después de que su madre muriera, la Rin de este fanfic es la tercera mujer que le conoce a Sesshomaru que es reencarnación de su madre, a esto súmale que su personalidad es la de un casanova y la de un desinhibido. Espero te guste este capítulo también, gracias por tu review!

 **Sara:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Sobre tu duda sobre Takeshi, la falta de pudor es debido a la personalidad Casanova y rebelde que siempre ha tenido, sobre todo hacia Sesshomaru, y que por otro lado sabe que si bien es el alma reencarnada de su madre, "no es ella". Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, un abrazo fuerte!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic!

 **Roxana Matarrita 96:** Holaa! Muchas gracias por tu review, al final sí me tardé en actualizar pero espero que haya valido la espera T.T jaja te mando un abrazo

 **Skyler Streat:** Muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic y tu review! Espero poder seguir contando contigo como lectora, un saludo

 **Alambrita:** Jajajaja totalmente, es un desgraciado Takeshi. Gracias por tu review!

 **Nena Taisho:** Hola! Gracias por tu review. Respondiendo tu pregunta, sí, todos son hijos de la primera Rin y sus posteriores reencarnaciones. Un saludo!

 **Angellimar** : Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review (al final en qué termino el libro de hechizos? Tienes que contarme!) Me alegra mucho que mi historia esté siendo de tu agrado, si te soy sincera aún no tengo del todo claro el final, osea sí, pero no haha así que espero que no decepcione a nadie. Te mando un abrazo muy cariñoso, espero seguir contando con tu lectura.

 **Sofy2011:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **QuinzMoon :** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review tan largo, son los que me pone más feliz haha. Creo que tu duda de si sus hijos odiarán o no a esta Rin, con este capítulo se está empezando a resolver, aunque quedan dos pendientes… Sobre tu comentario respecto a Kagura, creo que en este capítulo también ha quedado claro que ella no tiene la intención de entrometerse, como ella dice, se valora lo suficiente como para no amar a un hombre que no le corresponde. El tema sobre las costumbres y cambios de ideas conforme pasa el tiempo, también será algo que iré ahondando más en los próximos capítulos. Espero poder seguir contando con tu lectura y tu comentario, un abrazo fuerte!

 **LadyFolly:** Te aseguro que aunque a veces demore un poco en actualizar, el fic se acaba porque se acaba. Muchas gracias por leerme y por tu review, un abrazo!

 **Iblwe** : Te quedaste en el capítulo 4! Hahaha espero que algún día llegues aquí y veas esto. Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews tan bonitos, un abrazo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Kuruma Chidori**


	10. Keep on loving you

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _El momento de ensueño había terminado de golpe._

 _Irasue escaneó de pies a cabeza a Rin con la mirada, y después ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una expresión que la joven no estaba segura si describir como apática o como una curiosidad muy peculiar hacia ella, dado a su extrema seriedad. De lo único que estaba segura, era de que ya no había vuelta atrás y debía ser presentada, así como de la mirada taladrante de Daiki y Ruri, los hijos menores de Sesshomaru, a un par de metros detrás de Irasue._

 _–_ _Madre. – Pronunció Sesshomaru con frialdad, a modo de saludo._

 _Rin tragó saliva a causa de la tensión, e Irasue sonrió levemente._

 **Stay away**

 _Por Kuruma Chidori_

 **Capítulo 10. Keep on loving you**

–Parece que hay cosas de las que no estoy enterada aún, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de ti. Eres un hijo tan desconsiderado… –Irasue utilizó un tono fingido de desdicha, dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru – Aunque comienzo a sospechar que la razón por la que Takeshi me invitó a esta fiesta, no era precisamente por su regreso a Tokyo.

Irasue miró a su nieto, quien se encontraba a un par de metros escuchando con una sonrisa burlesca, pero cuando sintió la mirada de su abuela sobre él, su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y prestó toda su atención a Kagura, quien se encontraba a lado suyo, y comenzó a hablar acaloradamente con ella. Si algo no quería Takeshi, era lidiar con el carácter de su abuela.

Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño al observar la reacción de su hijo. Tal y como se había imaginado, aquella fiesta era únicamente algo que se había sacado de la manga para que su madre conociera a Rin.

Básicamente, molestarlo por diversión.

–Uh… Tan cobarde conmigo como siempre – Observó la taiyoukai, refiriéndose a su nieto – Te diría que necesita más disciplina, pero probablemente terminarías matándolo. Ese rostro no soportaría una cicatriz más. – Irasue parpadeó un par de veces y regresó tu atención a Rin. –Dado a que Sesshomaru no nos presentará, te lo preguntaré directamente, ¿quién eres?

Rin pegó un sobresalto y de inmediato hizo una reverencia, y aún sin levantarse, se presentó.

–Mucho gusto señora. Mi nombre es Rin Sanada, es un honor conocerla.

La taiyoukai de cabellos plateados se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de la joven, pero de inmediato recobró su apariencia seria de siempre.

–Levántate – le ordenó y Rin rápidamente obedeció, pero con la mirada aún agachada por respeto – ¿Así que Rin?

–Sí, señora. –Respondió la castaña, aunque la pregunta iba más dirigida a Sesshomaru que a ella.

El demonio blanco no dijo nada, permaneciendo estoico y con la mirada perdida en un punto no fijo. No tenía la mínima intención de darle detalles ni respuestas a su madre, nunca fue así en el pasado y no lo sería ahora, e Irasue estaba resignada en ese aspecto.

–Oh, cielos. Es realmente interesante que no cambies pese a los años – Comentó, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

A Rin le pareció bastante peculiar que si bien la madre de Sesshomaru gesticulaba con algo de exageración, demostrando su aparente sorpresa, su tono de voz se prestaba a sarcasmo, mientras que su expresión facial no transmitía sentimiento alguno. Aquella mezcla de características, combinado con el hecho de que tenía un aspecto físico imponente, a Rin la hacía sentirse sumamente intimidada y no sabía bien cómo actuar con ella. La madre de Sesshomaru lucía como una dama de mucha clase, de mucho poderío, de mucho dinero y con una seguridad apabullante.

–Abuela, no deberías mortificar así a padre, ya sabes que no obtendrás ninguna reacción de él– Yukiko se había acercado a ellos en cuanto había notado la presencia de Irasue junto a Sesshomaru y Rin. La hanyou de cabellos cortos y plateados, ataviada con kimono, se abrazó al brazo de su abuela y esta la miró.

–Como siempre, tan oportuna. – Dijo, sin mostrar ningún rechazo a su nieta – Siempre llegas al rescate de tu padre ¿no es así?

–Alguien debe hacerlo – La hanyou sonrió.

–En todo caso – prosiguió Irasue, aún con su nieta aferrada a ella – tienes que admitir que es bastante peculiar esta joven.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Finalmente Sesshomaru habló, y Rin le observó con atención.

–Su nombre… la coincidencia no puede pasar desapercibida, además de su aspecto físico…

–¿De qué hablas, abuela? – Inquirió Yukiko, encendiendo su curiosidad.

–Ya te lo contaré después, querida. Sé perfectamente que Sesshomaru no quiere que siga hablando, y al menos en esta ocasión, concederé su deseo. – Suspiró hondamente – ¿Si ves que buena madre soy? – Exclamó en un tono sacrificado, llevándose la mano a la frente de forma exagerada y Yukiko rió. El sarcasmo de su abuela le resultaba sumamente divertido.

Sesshomaru por su parte sólo cerró los ojos, clamando toda la paciencia del mundo. Si en algún momento había olvidado el porqué prefería mantener la distancia con su madre, ella acababa de recordárselo.

–Vámonos, Rin. –Ordenó Sesshomaru a la joven, y comenzó a caminar.

–¿Eh? Pero… –Rin quiso detenerlo, pero dado a que el demonio blanco había comenzado a tomar rumbo, a ella no le quedó más remedio que hacer de nuevo una reverencia rápida para despedirse – Discúlpeme, hasta luego – se apresuró a decir, dándole alcance al youkai.

–Sesshomaru, detente ahí. – La voz de Irasue se alzó firme, con un tono serio y demandante, y para sorpresa de Rin, el demonio detuvo su andar, mas no se volvió para verla.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Acaso tus hijos son invisibles? – El tono de Irasue se percibía ligeramente molesto – Han esperado verte por décadas.

Sesshomaru no respondió, limitándose a retomar su andar sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndose al balcón del salón que daba al jardín del hotel.

Rin no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a Ruri y Daiki, los dos hanyou de aspecto menor y de cabellos y ojos castaños que se hallaban a un par de metros de Irasue y Yukiko. No le costó distinguir que ambos la observaban con un semblante sumamente serio y… ¿acusador?

La castaña no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas miradas. Sin embargo, algo en el rostro de la más joven de las hanyou le hizo inundarse de un sentimiento de culpa inexplicable.

–Sesshomaru ¿qué haces? – Inquirió Rin, tomándole del brazo para llamar su atención una vez ambos estuvieran en el balcón. El demonio la miró. – Tu madre tiene razón, deberías saludarlos por lo menos. Has hablado con cada uno de tus hijos excepto ellos… ¿por qué?

–Porque él no tiene idea de qué cara mostrarles.– Musitó Takeshi, atravesando el umbral para reunirse con ellos en el balcón. Por primera vez, Rin notó que Takeshi no mostraba una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sino que observaba con mucha seriedad a su padre, al tiempo que le daba un trago a su copa de champaña.

Sesshomaru le miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

–No me mires de ese modo, sabes que digo la verdad. –Takeshi se aproximó a ellos – Sí, es verdad que hice llamar a la abuela para molestarte, sin embargo también lo hice por Ruri y Daiki, y aún así te niegas a verlos… no hay que ser muy listo para entender el porqué.

El demonio blanco no respondió.

–…¿Eh? ¿a qué se refiere, Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Rin. Por alguna razón sentía que ahora ella cargaba con un poco de responsabilidad en lo que estaba sucediendo y eso no era agradable.

–Rin – Pronunció Sesshomaru, pero con la mirada fija en Takeshi.

–¿Sí?

–¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? No demorará mucho.

–…Ah, sí… claro – La joven sabía que estaba estorbando en esa situación, por lo que salió del balcón rápidamente, sonriéndole levemente a Takeshi por cortesía, quien le devolvió el gesto. A fin de cuentas, él no tenía ningún problema con ella.

–No lo repetiré una segunda vez – Sesshomaru sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y se llevó uno a los labios mientras lo encendía. Hizo una breve pausa en lo que aspiraba y luego exhalaba el humo – Mantente fuera de mis asuntos.

–Ya sé que con eso te refieres a esa chica –Takeshi frunció el ceño – No me malinterpretes, a mi me tiene sin cuidado si sigues aferrado a las reencarnaciones de mi madre. Mentiría si dijera que ninguna me ha agradado, y eso incluye a la madre de Ruri y Daiki… Incluso, para ser francos, esta chica parece agradable... Aún así, debes saber que para ellos es difícil no verte después de décadas y de pronto encontrarte acompañado de esa muchacha… –La voz de Takeshi se empezaba a tornar acalorada a causa de la molestia e impotencia que le causaba su padre – Tatsuo, Byakko, Kaoru… incluso Yukiko y yo, todos nosotros nos adaptamos a tus… –hizo una pausa – decisiones… Pero Ruri y Daiki jamás han pasado por esto. ¿Acaso crees que ellos aceptarán de buena gana a Rin si ni siquiera te acercas a saludarlos, y ven que te has marchado con ella? –El hanyou apretó un puño –¡Cumple tu papel de padre por una vez! ¡No esperes a que tu mujer en turno se encargue de los sentimientos de los hijos que tú decidiste procrear con la anterior!

Sesshomaru dejó caer el cigarro al suelo y de dos zancadas llegó hasta Takeshi, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo un poco. La copa que el hanyou sostenía cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en añicos y este sonrió con burla ante la reacción violenta y amenazante de su padre.

–Jah… como siempre, esta es la única respuesta que obtengo de ti. Silencios o violencia, contigo no hay más. –Murmuró, sin poder contenerse. Estaba preparado para que Sesshomaru volviera a herirlo en cualquier instante.

–Padre, por favor deténgase –Tatsuo había llegado y se colocó de lado derecho de Sesshomaru. El demonio blanco miró de reojo a su primogénito, sin soltar a Takeshi – Los invitados pueden notar el escándalo, además… le ruego que no haga daño a Takeshi – El hanyou de cortos cabellos plateados y ojos dorados hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, suplicando por la piedad de su padre hacia su hermano menor.

–Déjalo, Tatsuo –Bufó él – Realmente… ¿qué podemos esperar de él como padre? ¿clemencia? –El hanyou chasqueó la boca, irónico y altivo pese a todo.

–Takeshi… – Susurró su hermano mayor, temeroso de lo que su padre le pudiera hacer en esta ocasión.

–¿Acaso me matarías? –La pregunta de Takeshi a su padre sonaba más a un reto que a una interrogante seria. Sesshomaru le clavó la mirada con intensidad y apretó ahora su cuello. La sonrisa del hanyou no se borró de sus labios, aún cuando comenzó a sentir la falta de aire, lo que conllevó a que la cicatriz que surcaba su rostro comenzara a manifestarse poco a poco a causa de no poder mantener la concentración para sostener su apariencia humana – ¿o acaso serás amable y sólo terminarás por desfigurarme?

–¡Padre por favor detente! – Byakko, una de sus hijas mellizas había llegando rápidamente y trataba de retirar la mano de Sesshomaru de la garganta de Takeshi.

Sesshomaru sabía que el intento de Byakko era inútil, aún cuando la hanyou poseía una fuerza bastante considerable. Las manos de su hija temblaban ante el esfuerzo de intentar mover los dedos del youkai, mientras que él no sentía mas que un cosquilleo.

Finalmente, Sesshomaru lo soltó y Takeshi comenzó a toser, intentando recuperar la respiración, tocando su garganta. La cicatriz desapareció rápidamente, al igual que las franjas azules de sus mejillas, retornando a su aspecto humano.

Kaoru, la otra melliza, se acercó rápidamente a su hermano para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, Tatsuo hizo lo mismo.

Ambas hermanas miraron de mal modo a su padre, y entonces, Sesshomaru se percató de que Yukiko, Ruri y Daiki, habían observado toda la escena a corta distancia. Pudo notar la expresión en el semblante de cada uno de sus hijos; Tatsuo lucía serio y preocupado, Byakko y Kaoru le miraban con severidad pero con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas, Yukiko lucía francamente triste y Takeshi intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos tras una mirada acusadora.

No obstante, las dos miradas que más lo calaban, eran las de Ruri y Daiki, quienes seguían manteniéndose al margen de la situación y no había expresión alguna en sus semblantes pese a todo.

Aquellos dos eran el vivo reflejo del rostro inexpresivo de Sesshomaru…

…Eran el vivo reflejo de la mirada que, cientos de años atrás, él mismo le había dirigido a Inu no Taisho cuando se había enterado de que abandonó a su madre, a causa de la humana que eventualmente daría a luz a InuYasha.

Sesshomaru sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho. Un recuerdo que tenía muy enterrado, sin embargo, aquella punzada era algo distinto… Se trataba de caer en la cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en la clase de padre que hería a sus hijos por tomar decisiones de forma irresponsable e individualista.

Ruri y Daiki eran físicamente los más parecidos a su madre: cabellos castaños, ojos grandes y marrones, pero con el semblante exacto de Sesshomaru.

Sentir sus miradas ausentes y decepcionadas sobre él, era casi como observar a una Rin carente de sentimientos, y eso dolía.

Daiki, el menor de todos, dio media vuelta y se marchó, probablemente en busca de su abuela, mientras que Ruri le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, antes de también marcharse detrás de su hermano menor. Sesshomaru los vió alejarse.

–Padre – Tatsuo se acercó a él.

Sesshomaru tensó la mandíbula, apretando los dientes.

–Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

El demonio blanco volvió al salón, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de sus cinco hijos sobre su espalda conforme se alejaba.

–Padre – Yukiko, quien tenía la relación más cercana con Sesshomaru, había caminado rápidamente para darle alcance y lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. El youkai se detuvo pero no la miró – Entiendo que Takeshi suela pasarse de la raya… pero lo escuché todo, y temo que en esta ocasión él tiene razón, así no haya dicho las cosas con el tacto necesario. No puedo obligarte a nada, pero por favor considera los sentimientos de Ruri y Daiki… por lo menos habla con ellos… y también considéranos a nosotros.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo.

–Sé que amas a Rin y sé que no importa en qué cuerpo esté, así seguirá siendo siempre… también tú debes saber que nosotros te apoyaremos. El mejor ejemplo ahora mismo son Byakko y Kaoru, ellas hicieron todo lo posible por juntarte nuevamente con Rin, pero ten en cuenta que al final, quienes seguiremos siempre contigo somos tus hijos. Ella podrá ser una constante en tu vida, pero los que permanecemos y perduraremos somos nosotros. Si te acercas a Ruri y Daiki, estoy segura que con el tiempo ellos mismos apoyarán tus decisiones. – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, aún sin observarla–…Sólo era eso lo que quería decirte.

Yukiko soltó su brazo y se dirigió al balcón con el resto de sus hermanos, sintiéndose más tranquila al saber que sus palabras habían surtido efecto. Conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para estar segura de ello.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños y entonces emprendió camino en busca de Ruri y Daiki, haciendo caso a Yukiko.

–¿Sesshomaru? –Le llamó Rin, quien se había aproximado a él al verlo salir del balcón y el demonio se detuvo a mirarla. Por la expresión tranquila en el semblante de Rin, él estaba seguro que afortunadamente no había presenciado nada de lo anterior.

–Tengo que hacer algo, dame un momento, enseguida estaré contigo. – Se disculpó y continuó su camino con cierta premura.

Rin le observó dirigirse hacia su madre y sus hijos menores, y sonrió mientras bebía de su copa. Ella no conocía la faceta paternal de Sesshomaru, quizá pasaría mucho para que presenciara algo de eso en carne propia, pero el simple hecho de saber que él lo intentaba le causaba tranquilidad. Ella no quería ser una molestia para la relación entre él y los hanyou… sobre todo entre los que no la veían aún con muy buenos ojos, como era el caso de los dos menores.

* * *

Rin suspiró. Debido a que sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era darle espacio a Sesshomaru, no le había quedado más remedio que acercarse a Kohaku para hacerle compañía mientras trabajaba.

–¿Estás sola? – Preguntó curioso al verla acercarse a él.

–Sí, Sesshomaru tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con algunos miembros de su familia y me pidió esperarlo un momento. –Explicó.

–Entiendo –El chico hizo una pausa –No te lo dije antes porque tenías compañía, pero realmente luces hermosa – Kohaku le sonrió y la muchacha hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

–Gracias, tú te ves bien también, jamás te había visto usando un traje. –La castaña sacudió una pequeña pelusa de la manga de Kohaku.

–Para todo hay una primera vez. –Sonrió aún más –Y dime ¿te estás divirtiendo?

–Uhm… digamos que ha sido una noche bastante peculiar – Respondió, mientras paseaba las yemas de sus dedos en la copa que sostenía, algo aburrida. –En todo caso ha sido una experiencia nueva y ha estado bien.

–Al parecer ya has conocido a todos los accionistas principales de la Taisho Company –Comentó él con interés.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Te estuve observando… –Confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa y Rin le miró con los ojos entornados.

–Uhmm… stalker. –Dijo con el semblante serio.

–¡Hey! ¡No es eso! – se apresuró a decir, completamente sonrojado. Rin comenzó a reir de inmediato.

–Lo sé, lo sé, es una broma, aunque no esperaba que te pusieras así de rojo.

Kohaku refunfuñó y luego le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, jugando. La muchacha volvió a reir. Se sentía contenta de que pese a todo, las cosas no estaban raras entre ellos.

–Debo admitir que aunque no estoy muy conforme con tu decisión, luces feliz, y eso es lo importante – Confesó él y Rin le miró extrañada –…Deberías presentarme a los accionistas Taisho principales, ya sabes, por motivos laborales –Rió a modo de broma, para romper cualquier momento incómodo que se pudiera suscitar por su confesión.

–Tonto – Respondió ella sonriendo y el muchacho hizo lo mismo.

* * *

–Así que finalmente has decidido saludar adecuadamente – Fue el lacónico comentario que Irasue hizo a Sesshomaru, una vez este les hubiera dado alcance. El demonio blanco ignoró olímpicamente a su madre.

–Padre – Pronunciaron en voz alta Ruri y Daiki, haciendo una reverencia.

Sesshomaru no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo hablar con ellos, después de todo, además del hecho de que hacía cerca de veinte años que no los veía, era como dialogar con dos témpanos de hielo. La atmósfera entre los dos hanyou, su madre y él, simplemente era gélida e incómoda para cualquier otro presente.

–¿Cómo están? –Preguntó Sesshomaru a los hanyou de cabellos y ojos oscuros. Aquellas palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar para él, y casi costaba que salieran de su garganta, pero era necesario si quería entablar una mínima conversación.

–Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar – Respondió Ruri, la mayor.

–Lucen más altos – Observó Sesshomaru. Era bastante evidente para Irasue que su hijo no tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer para acercarse a ellos.

–Sí – Respondió Daiki, mirándolo por un instante y luego desviando la mirada hacia Rin, quien se hallaba algo lejos– ¿Quién es la humana que lo acompañaba?

Irasue miró a su nieto y después a su hijo, expectativa de lo que él diría a continuación. Pese a ser el menor de todos sus hijos, era bastante directo y no se iba con rodeos, incluso si eso significaba ir al grano con su padre, evitando cualquier formalidad.

–Su nombre es Rin –Dijo simplemente.

–Creí que después de nuestra madre no volvería a relacionarse con el tema de las reencarnaciones – Daiki evadió la mirada de Sesshomaru. Esta vez no se trataba de intimidación como era el caso de sus demás hermanos, sino que el hanyou evitaba mirar a su padre porque le molestaba tenerlo enfrente ahora mismo. Después de todo, no era lo que él y Ruri habían tenido contemplado para su reencuentro. Era la primera vez que veían a su padre con una mujer que no hubiera sido su madre, y aquello les ocasionaba sentimientos confusos.

Sesshomaru meditó un instante la respuesta que daría. Normalmente, él simplemente se ahorraría la molestia de responder, pues no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre su vida personal, pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Eran sus hijos más pequeños y aquello era nuevo. Se sentía responsable por su bienestar… y de hecho, él realmente era el responsable, por lo que no podía simplemente dar la media vuelta e ignorarlos, como había hecho hasta ahora con los demás. Tenía perfectamente claro que ellos dos no eran precisamente "unos niños", pero se trataba de la primera vez que veían a una reencarnación de su madre, y de paso y para colmo, la primera vez que lo veían a él tras mucho tiempo.

No era el escenario más idóneo para la reunión de un padre con unos hijos que prácticamente habían sido abandonados por él.

–Esa era la intención – Dijo tranquilamente – pero a veces las situaciones cambian y con ello mis decisiones. –Sesshomaru realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser lo más abierto y comunicativo posible.

–Tatsuo siempre nos dijo que cuando tú tomas una decisión no la cambias – Ruri entornó un poco la mirada al dirigirse a su padre y Sesshomaru casi pudo detectar resentimiento en ella. –Tatsuo nos había asegurado que no buscarías a la siguiente reencarnación.

–Ni Tatsuo ni ninguno de ustedes realmente pueden saber ni decidir lo que haré en ese aspecto. –Inquirió –Cambié de idea.

Sabía que lo que había dicho su primogénito a Ruri no era una mentira, sin embargo, todo respecto a Rin siempre le hacía cambiar de opinión. Ella era la única que había podido lograr que él aceptara un punto de vista distinto al suyo, y era también la única que lograba que diera su brazo a torcer en modos tan drásticos. Todo aquello había sucedido antes del nacimiento de Tatsuo, y posteriormente, siempre en los momentos a solas con Rin (o sus reencarnaciones), por la cual ni el mayor, ni ninguno de sus demás hijos podían entender eso.

Los hijos finalmente jamás podrían conocer del todo a sus padres, puesto que jamás verían todos los aspectos de ellos.

–¿Entonces nos mentiste? –Cuestionó Daiki.

Seshomaru contuvo un suspiro. Ambos eran demasiado mordaces con sus palabras. Era bastante claro para él y para Irasue que los dos hanyou estaban enojados con él, y no era para menos; la madre de Ruri y Daiki había fallecido por problemas al dar a luz a su hermano menor, el cual había muerto a la par que ella, cuando ambos hanyou tenían respectivamente diez y doce años. Ambos eran muy pequeños para comprender ciertas cosas, y en aquel entonces, Sesshomaru, presa del dolor y el luto al perder a una reencarnación más de Rin, a la par que a su último bebe, se aisló por décadas, dejando a ambos al cuidado de Irasue en Hong Kong.

Por tanto, Ruri y Daiki crecieron bastante distanciados del resto de sus hermanos y evidentemente de él. Las ocasiones en las que se encontraban solían ser cuando las mellizas, o Takeshi, organizaban alguna reunión familiar o fiesta a la cual él no podía negar su asistencia, como era este caso. Tenía también conocimiento de que Yukiko solía visitarlos cada tanto, pero en su propio caso, él había sido una figura paterna completamente ausente.

A Sesshomaru entonces le pasó por la mente que era posible que ambos estuvieran entusiasmados con volver a reencontrarse con él después de tantos años. Se sintió culpable de pronto.

–No mentí, como he dicho, sólo cambié de opinión. –Respondió.

–Entonces… ¿ella es esa clase de persona? –Cuestionó Irasue, y Sesshomaru la miró fijamente.

–¿Esa clase de persona?

–Sí… una humana que puede hacerte cambiar de opinión. –Irasue se llevó su pipa larga a los labios, y exhaló elegantemente el humo. Sesshomaru guardó silencio e Irasue parpadeó dos veces – Ya veo, entonces es eso.

–¿Abuela? –Daiki y Ruri observaron a la taiyoukai, sin comprender.

–El silencio otorga, queridos. –Irasue le devolvió la mirada a los dos hanyou –Hoy no comprenderán nada de lo que sucede, están experimentando por primera vez algo que sus hermanos han vivido en diversas ocasiones, y por supuesto, para todos debió ser difícil… Aún así, algún día comprenderán la postura de su padre. Estoy absolutamente segura que esa humana no es tan desagradable como ustedes creen, pero en efecto, jamás será su madre.

–No recuerdo ni siquiera ya a mi madre –Mintió Ruri, presa del resentimiento hacia Sesshomaru, quien sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esa afirmación, aún cuando lo disimuló perfectamente.

Ruri definitivamente no lograba concebir que tras décadas sin verse, tras los casi cien años en que su madre había fallecido y él los había ignorado, Sesshomaru ahora apareciera a lado de una humana más. Daiki y ella habían tenido la ilusión y la esperanza, desde el momento en que Takeshi había llamado para informar de la fiesta, que en esta ocasión las cosas podrían ser distintas, que ellos podrían convivir más con él y con el resto de sus hermanos a quienes veían en ocasiones aisladas.

 _"_ _Quizá su padre cambie de opinión_ " habían sido las palabras de Irasue cuando habían recibido la invitación, pero ahora estaba claro que para Sesshomaru lo único importante era la compañía Taisho y la mujer en turno.

–Ruri – Daiki posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor, mirándole con severidad –No digas esas cosas.

La hanyou de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones frunció levemente el ceño.

–Sea como sea, ella no es nuestra madre, y no importa cuántas reencarnaciones a partir de ahora vea a tu lado, jamás serán ella. Nuestra madre murió por tu culpa y esa humana tendrá el mismo destino que todas las demás.

–Ruri, basta. –La interrumpió Irasue con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo usual. La hanyou bajó la mirada.

–Lo siento. –Expresó, realmente sin sentirlo.

Sesshomaru entrecerró un momento los ojos, intentando reunir la paciencia de la que carecía. Lo que su hija había dicho, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, después de todo, esa era precisamente la razón por la cual se había negado tantas veces a reunirse con Rin y comenzar una relación, pero estaba en el punto en que deseaba ir contra corriente y averiguar si en esta ocasión las cosas podían tener un desenlace distinto, uno menos trágico.

Tener esperanza no era algo que le caracterizara. Sesshomaru prefería tomar el destino con sus manos, pero a lo largo de los siglos, había terminado por aceptar, con resignación, que él mismo orillaría siempre a la mujer que amaba a situaciones peligrosas, hasta que finalmente muriera, y entonces, la historia sin fin volvía a comenzar.

Él estaba cansado de todo eso, probablemente algunos de sus hijos también… sin embargo, aquellos momentos de felicidad que Rin le brindaba, por más efímeros que fueran, hacía que para él valiera la pena vivir una vida tan larga, en donde ya lo tenía todo y no había nuevos horizontes que conquistar.

En el punto exacto en que su vida se encontraba ahora, Rin representaba para él un pilar al cual aferrarse para respirar una nueva bocanada de aire fresco, para vivir con alegría e intenciones de hacerla feliz, aún a sabiendas de que no sería eterno. El que su hija dijera eso ahora mismo, no lo hería, por el contrario, únicamente le consternaba el hecho de que ella y Daiki fueran infelices por su causa.

Explicarles las cosas salía sobrando ahora mismo, por lo que para sorpresa de Irasue, y ambos hanyou, Sesshomaru se limitó a posar una mano sobre la cabeza de Ruri, mirándola fijamente.

–Jamás se los dije, pero tú y Daiki son la viva imagen de su madre. –Ambos hanyou de cabellera castaña posaron sus ojos en los de su padre. –Decir que lo siento no creo que solucione nada en este punto. Haré lo mejor que pueda a partir de ahora.

Irasue miró con franca sorpresa a su hijo. Era la primera vez que ella presenciaba a Sesshomaru sincerándose de ese modo y mostrando afecto paternal, y de una manera u otra, sabía que aquella humana tenía mucho que ver en eso, además del esfuerzo de sus demás nietos.

De algo tenían que servir tantos años invertidos de esa pobre alma humana en derretir el hielo del corazón de su hijo, era lo que la taiyoukai pensaba.

–Quédense un par de semanas en Tokyo –Pidió el demonio blanco, dirigiéndose a Irasue –Si tienes que volver a Hong Kong, dispondré de alguna residencia para Daiki y Ruri.

–Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo –Fue la lacónica respuesta de su madre.

–Lo sé. Hablaremos después. – Se despidió Sesshomaru, lanzándole una última mirada a sus dos hijos, quienes hicieron una reverencia como despedida.

Conforme el demonio blanco comenzó a marchar en busca de Rin, pudo sentir nuevamente la mirada del resto de sus hijos sobre él, aún desde el balcón. Esta vez, todos sonreían, inclusive Takeshi, quien ahora tendría que buscar el modo en que la marca de las garras de su padre se borrara pronto de su cuello para no llamar la atención.

–Supongo que las cosas no salieron tan mal, aunque no era lo que estaban esperando precisamente. –Irasue tomó una copa de champaña de una de las bandejas que llevaba un camarero.

–Si padre insiste en estar con esa mujer humana, por lo menos espero que ella jamás llegue a tener un hijo suyo. –Exclamó Ruri–¿Para qué traer al mundo a otro hanyou que no tendrá espacio en esta era?

–Por lo menos nos tendría a nosotros y a la abuela. –Daiki se encogió de hombros, realmente el tema le era indiferente.

–No seas iluso. –Sentenció Ruri, viendo con frialdad a su hermano.

Irasue suspiró, para después dar un trago a su copa. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, sabía que el tiempo y las circunstancias los harían entender en el momento debido. Por ahora, a ella le bastaba con que Sesshomaru por fin les daría la atención que merecían, y aunque Ruri era muy orgullosa y Daiki muy receloso y apático en relación a los humanos, sabía que las palabras de su hijo habían surtido cierto efecto, pues ambos hanyou sonreían disimuladamente.

Aquello le daba tranquilidad a Irasue.

* * *

Una vez que los Taisho, salvo Ruri y Daiki, se despidieran de Sesshomaru y Rin, ambos se dirigieron a uno de los jardines del hotel, alejándose del salón en donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta. Rin se hallaba curiosa sobre cómo se había desenvuelto su encuentro con los dos menores, pero no tardó en darse cuenta por el comportamiento ligeramente distraído de él, el cual era extraño, que quizá debía evitar preguntar.

–¿Sesshomaru? – Lo llamó Rin, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Este le miró un momento, antes de hablar.

–¿Lo has pasado bien?

–…Sí, fue algo nuevo para mi, pero lo he disfrutado –Respondió con una sonrisa, aunque no era eso de lo que quería hablar.

–Debes estar cansada, te llevaré a casa.

–Ah... está bien –La castaña consideró que quizá en la privacidad del auto podrían hablar más a fondo del tema, por lo que no se negó. Rin abrió su pequeño bolso de mano para fijarse en la hora en el teléfono celular, cuando de pronto el movimiento causó que algo le diera comezón en el hombro. – Uhm… ¿qué es esto?… –La joven se llevó la mano a la zona que le molestaba y sacó de ahí una tarjeta.

–Es la llave de una de las suites del hotel – Puntualizó Sesshomaru, al reconocer la tarjeta azul que fungía como pase – ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

–Acabo de encontrarla entre mi vestido. – Rin la observó con atención y entonces notó un papelito pegado con cinta adhesiva a la tarjeta con la leyenda _"Diviértanse – K"_ , en una caligrafía manuscrita con tinta roja. Rin se sonrojó y esto atrajo la atención de Sesshomaru.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que… la dejó Kagura para nosotros… – Atinó a responder, mostrándole el papelito. Sesshomaru no manifestó ninguna reacción, aunque ella alcanzó a adivinar que aquello no le había agradado del todo a él.

–La devolveremos, vamos. – Dijo el demonio blanco, comenzando a caminar rumbo al interior del hotel.

–¡No! – Se apresuró a detenerlo, tomándolo de la mano. Él se giró a mirarla y ella se ruborizó –…Creo que… me gustaría usarla… ya que estamos aquí…

Sesshomaru la observó un momento, como intentando adivinar las intenciones de Rin.

–Está bien. –Accedió.

La joven sonrió, no obstante, cuando ambos ya iban en el ascensor a tres pisos de llegar a donde estaba la suite, Rin cayó en la cuenta de lo atrevida que estaba siendo y comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa. Primeramente había considerado que allí podrían hablar incluso mejor que en el auto, pero casi de inmediato, sus intenciones permutaron en algo más físico, y aquello ahora la hacía dudar. Sea como sea, compartir la habitación significaba pasar la noche juntos.

 _–_ _Rin… ¿qué estás haciendo?..._ –dijo para sus adentros– _¿no estás yendo muy rápido? ¿no va a pensar mal de ti?... agh… de todos modos aquella vez en que lo vi en su forma real prácticamente me le había lanzado encima… ¿qué hago?, ¿debería decirle que cambié de idea?_ –Observó que ya solo estaban a un piso– _No… ya es tarde, no puedo arrepentirme ahora… ¿o sí?_

Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo. La muchacha tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, como de quien hubiera metido la pata en algo y no sabía cómo dar marcha atrás. Aquello le resultaba bastante entretenido.

La joven seguía debatiendo acaloradamente en su mente cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

–Llegamos –Dijo Sesshomaru y Rin tembló. –Rin…

–Ah, s-sí… v-vamos… –Rió con nerviosismo y salió del ascensor, seguida de Sesshomaru. Ambos empezaron a recorrer el pasillo, ella muy por delante de él, con pasos alargados cual zancadas, y Sesshomaru de forma completamente apacible. Era la primera vez que la veía tan nerviosa de llevar a cabo algo, y aún así parecía determinada a hacerlo.

Finalmente, Rin se detuvo ante la puerta de la suite. Fijó su mirada en el sensor donde debía ponerse la tarjeta para entrar a la habitación y sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien. No era que tuviera temor de intimar con Sesshomaru, pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que quizá él consideraría que era demasiado atrevida y había posibilidades de que eso no le gustara, después de todo, él estaba "hecho a la antigua".

–Rin –La voz de Sesshomaru alertó a la joven quien le miró –Si has cambiado de opinión no tenemos porqué entrar. Puedo llevarte a tu casa si lo deseas.

La castaña tragó saliva.

–No es eso… –Murmuró.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, se limitaría a esperar a que ella tomara una decisión. Él había decidido desde antes que no daría ningún paso en ese aspecto si ella no lo deseaba así. Que aquella puerta se abriera, dependía únicamente de ella… el resto… ya se vería.

–¿No pensarás que estoy siendo demasiado...? –Rin no pudo terminar la oración, bajando la mirada.

–En lo absoluto–Respondió el demonio con franqueza, sabiendo a lo que ella se refería. Rin guardó silencio, con la mirada aún gacha y aún nerviosa. Sesshomaru la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara. –No hay nada que puedas hacer que no me gustará de ti.

El corazón de Rin golpeó fuerte en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, y Sesshomaru rápidamente la soltó al percibir su reacción. Había dicho algo fuera de lo común en él, y de algún modo, ahora era él mismo quien se sentía ligeramente nervioso por la situación. Aquella reacción por parte del demonio, mas sus palabras, bastaban para que Rin tomara una decisión, y ella misma pasó la tarjeta azul por el senso, abriendo la puerta.

 _–_ _No puedo permitir que la lencería negra de encaje se desperdicie… ¿no? –_ Se dijo Rin para sus adentros, tomando valor.

Sesshomaru de pronto sintió la garganta seca. Podía percibir las feromonas que Rin comenzaba a desprender a causa del momento y eso descontrolaba sus sentidos.

La joven encendió la luz y se asombró de lo grande que era la habitación, aquello era más grande que su departamento… La suite poseía una recámara con una cama tamaño king size, una televisión de tamaño considerable, una pequeña sala con una mesa al centro y una televisión más pequeña, un minicomedor y una cocina que parecía tener todo lo indispensable, además de su propio balcón con vista al jardín del hotel.

–Esto es más de lo que creí – Exclamó Rin, dejando su pequeño bolso de mano sobre la mesita de centro de la sala y observando a su alrededor.

–Esta es la suite más grande del hotel, usualmente la tomo cuando hay mucho trabajo que hacer después de alguna reunión aquí y no deseo volver al departamento o a casa. –Explicó Sesshomaru.

–Es incluso más grande que tu departamento, ni qué decir del mío.

–Me gusta que el departamento sea pequeño, hace más cómodas las cosas en ocasiones.

–Pero te gustan las casas grandes y las suites también –Puntualizó ella, observándolo por encima del hombro. Él curvó los labios muy ligeramente a modo de respuesta.

–Hoy realmente luces hermosa.

Rin sonrió.

–Tú no estás nada mal ¿eh? –Dijo en un tono coqueto, aferrándose a su brazo y guiándolo entre risas a la habitación.

Una vez ambos estuvieran frente a la cama, Sesshomaru la observó sin decir nada, a la espera de lo que ella haría a continuación.

Rin soltó su brazo y lo observó un momento, después agachó la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y se sobó el brazo con nerviosismo.

–Entonces…–Comenzó ella a hablar.

–¿Deberíamos ver la televisión un rato? –Interrumpió Sesshomaru, en un afán por "ayudarla" a romper el hielo, sin embargo, ella no respondió, limitándose a mirarlo fijamente nada más –¿Rin?

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido, Rin no tenía intenciones de irse por las vertientes, y aprovechando la distracción momentánea del demonio, la joven se acercó, besándolo en los labios, y sujetándose de su corbata, lo empujó unos pasos atrás hacia la cama, en donde lo dejó caer y ella se acomodó sobre él, con las rodillas sobre el colchón y ambas manos a lado de cada hombro de él, mirándolo fijamente.

Contrario a como él imaginaba que las cosas serían, parecía que Rin había dejado su timidez en el pasillo. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de la castaña golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, y él mismo no tardó en percibir sus propios latidos igual de acelerados por la cercanía.

Rin sonrió levemente, mientras que el demonio se limitó a mirarla fijamente, enmudecido.

La joven tenía que admitir que hacía tiempo que quería hacer eso, y esta era la primera ocasión en que estaba segura que nada ni nadie los interrumpiría. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos, sin probables interrupciones y ambos con la disposición de continuar las cosas donde las habían dejado ya en tantas ocasiones.

La castaña se inclinó hacia el rostro del demonio y colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. Sesshomaru parpadeó, sin entenderla.

–Rin…

–Me gustaría verte en tu verdadera forma… –Ronroneó.

Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente más los ojos. Era la primera vez que alguna de las reencarnaciones de Rin le pedía eso, y definitivamente aquello lo tomaba por sorpresa.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí. Quiero verte una vez más.

El youkai lo meditó un momento, y entonces la castaña pudo percibir cómo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se enfriaba levemente por un instante, y poco a poco en su rostro comenzaron a vislumbrarse las franjas purpúreas en sus mejillas, la luna en su frente, los párpados rojizos, así como la estola blanca en su lado derecho y su cabellera aún más abundante.

La joven se sonrojó ligeramente una vez el cambio estuviera hecho y tocó suavemente con la yema de su dedo índice la luna de su frente. Era real, definitivamente era real.

–¿No estás asustada? –Inquirió el demonio, y la joven alcanzó a notar los colmillos de Sesshomaru.

Con curiosidad llevó sus dedos a los labios del demonio.

–No lo estoy… Tienes colmillos…– Susurró –Realmente eres un demonio. –Aquellas palabras eran más como para convencerse a sí misma que para decírselas a él.

–Rin… –Sesshomaru hizo el amago de reincorporarse pero la joven no se lo permitió, colocando las manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo y mantenerlo recostado. La muchacha pudo percibir que sus pectorales eran más duros y los tocó con curiosidad.

Rin ya consideraba a Sesshomaru ridículamente atractivo físicamente, pero era bastante obvio que al ocultar su aspecto de demonio, estaba también disimulando atributos físicos que él poseía por naturaleza.

–Esto debe ser una broma – Murmuró, y sin pensárselo dos veces, desató la corbata de Sesshomaru y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Sesshomaru únicamente se limitaba a mirar lo que hacía su compañera, y cuando hubo abierto la camisa, descubriendo su abdomen, Rin se percató de las franjas semejantes a sus mejillas que contorneaban los costados de su abdomen, así como su musculatura. – Esto es ridículo...

–¿Ridículo? –Repitió él.

–Sé que no eres humano pero… –Rin contuvo una risa nerviosa y entonces Sesshomaru comprendió. Definitivamente no diría nada para evitar avergonzarla, aunque aquello sin duda alguna le provocaba satisfacción.

–Entiendo. –La cortó, lo cual ella agradeció pues ya bastante torpe se sentía reaccionando con tanta sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que Rin consideraba a alguien del sexo masculino hermoso, porque más allá del atractivo masculino, Sesshomaru era bello y eso era incluso intimidante. Su cabellera era brillante, sus ojos lucían más dorados de lo usual y su piel aún más blanca si es que eso era posible.

Rin volvió a fijar la atención en su abdomen ahora semidesnudo y colocó sus manos sobre él, mientras volvía a inclinarse hacia su rostro lentamente para besarlo. El demonio enredó sus dedos en la trenza de la joven al tiempo que sus labios se juntaban suavemente y él comenzaba a descender la mano derecha por su espalda descubierta hasta la cintura. Aquel vestido la dejaba expuesta en sitios bastante estratégicos.

Rin sintió que su piel se erizaba con el contacto de las garras del demonio sobre su espalda desnuda, y después pudo sentir como él desabrochaba el vestido a la altura de su cadera, aflojando de ese modo la falda y dejando holgada la parte del escote y el abdomen. Lo único que mantenía el vestido en su cuerpo eran las mangas largas de encaje negro.

Sesshomaru la empujó suavemente, rompiendo el beso, únicamente para observar cómo el escote, ahora holgado, dejaba entrever el encaje negro del sostén de la joven. Con firmeza, Sesshomaru sujetó a Rin de las caderas, acomodándola nuevamente sobre su regazo mientras que se incorporaba, quedando ahora él sentado sobre la cama con ella sobre sus piernas.

–¿Qué haces…? ¡Ah! – Un quejido de placer salió de sus labios al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru sobre su clavícula y sus manos introduciéndose en su escote por debajo del vestido, para después él mismo despojarla de las mangas, dejándola únicamente con el sostén y la falda del vestido puestas.

Sesshomaru observó el sostén de Rin con sumo interés: tela negra transparente y encaje en los bordes. Aquello no dejaba nada a la imaginación pues podía apreciar claramente por debajo de la tela los pezones endurecidos de la joven, a la espera de ser probados. Con las prendas interiores que lucía esa noche, y las que había observado días atrás en su casa, era claro que si algo le gustaba a Rin era la lencería sexy, cosa que en definitiva agradaba al demonio.

A continuación, Sesshomaru posó con suavidad sus manos sobre los senos de Rin, deleitándola con el roce de sus dedos sobre la tela, en contacto con sus pezones. La castaña arqueó ligeramente la espalda hacia atrás, así como la cabeza, por lo que él aprovechó para devorar su cuello a besos, provocando que un suspiro saliera de su garganta.

Por su parte, Rin podía comenzar a sentir en su entrepierna el bulto creciente de Sesshomaru, excitándola aún más, por lo que rápidamente terminó de quitarle el saco y la camisa, dejándolo por fin desnudo salvo por el pantalón.

Rin hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Sesshomaru, besándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda, rozándolo suavemente con sus uñas y erizando la piel del demonio. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, las cuales Sesshomaru aferró entre las suyas con fuerza, y en un movimiento rápido y ligeramente brusco, recostó a la joven en la cama, quedando él encima de ella.

El youkai la tomó por las muñecas, acomodando los brazos de ella a un costado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras que él se deslizaba lentamente hasta sus caderas, únicamente para halar hacia abajo la falda negra del vestido que aún portaba, al igual que los zapatos, los cuales acabaron tirados en la alfombra.

Rin fue presa de un escalofrío al sentir cómo los labios de Sesshomaru recorrían lentamente su pie, su tobillo… ascendiendo con la lengua en su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su rodilla y después al muslo.

–Ngg… –La castaña se mordió los labios, reprimiendo un gemido y Sesshomaru no pudo contener sus deseos por escucharlo, por lo que con un movimiento certero y firme, abrió sus piernas y besó el otro muslo, mientras que con la yema de sus dedos rozó con tortuosa lentitud su centro, por encima de la tela de las bragas. –Ahh… –El gemido no pudo ser reprimido más tiempo, y aquello satisfizo a Sesshomaru profundamente.

Rin pudo sentir cómo Sesshomaru la despojaba lentamente de sus bragas para después experimentar la exquisita sensación de la lengua del demonio en su sexo húmedo. La joven arqueó la espalda a causa del placer, levantando más la pelvis, permitiendo de ese modo que Sesshomaru apretara a su gusto sus glúteos, los cuales masajeó, frotó y pellizcó a su gusto.

Sesshomaru recorrió lentamente con su lengua los pliegues húmedos de Rin, apretando con su boca los labios vaginales de la castaña, lamiendo y succionando con suavidad el botón rosado de su centro, arrebatándole un gemido tras otro mientras continuaba masajeando su trasero con lascivia.

Sesshomaru comenzó a concentrarse en lamer el clítoris de la joven, mientras introducía suavemente un dedo en su interior y comenzaba a moverlo lentamente.

La respiración de Rin era cada vez más agitada, y Sesshomaru, previendo que ella pronto alcanzaría el clímax, deslizó su mano por sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a su seno derecho, introduciéndola por debajo del sostén, pellizcando su pezón completamente apretado entre la tela y su mano, mientras que con la otra seguía penetrándola con dos dedos y su boca seguía succionando el clítoris.

–Se-sesshomaru…– Gimió profundamente, al tiempo que era presa de un primer orgasmo sobre los labios de Sesshomaru, aún sobre su sexo.

El youkai se separó de ella, relamiéndose los labios.

–Deliciosa… –Le susurró al oído, sonrojándola; sin embargo, Sesshomaru no le concedió ninguna tregua y aprovechó a despojarla por fin del sostén, dejando sus senos completamente expuestos.

Ni bien Rin comenzaba a normalizar su respiración, Sesshomaru ya se hallaba con los labios prensados a su pezón izquierdo, mientras que su mano masajeaba el pecho derecho con lascivia. El demonio comenzó a recorrer con la punta de su lengua aquellos dos montes, depositando besos entre ambos senos, mientras su mano se aferraba a su cintura. Rin nuevamente apretó los labios, reprimiendo los suspiros que le provocaba.

–No te contengas…–Pidió él, subiendo a sus labios para besarla. Rin correspondió y entonces Sesshomaru cortó el beso, tomándola por las caderas y acomodándola boca abajo. Rin sintió su rostro contra la almohada y miró por el rabillo del ojo lo que él haría a continuación.

El youkai hizo a un lado la trenza ya casi deshecha de la joven, y besó su nuca, descendiendo a su cuello y espalda, rozando con la punta de la lengua su columna, descendiendo con tortuosa lentitud y robándole pequeños gemidos a causa de los escalofríos que le provocaba.

Sesshomaru se tomó un instante para observar su figura completa por detrás: su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas anchas, tenía muslos carnosos y piernas torneadas, su piel ligeramente tostada brillaba con la escaza luz nocturna que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación, haciendo que luciera increíblemente seductora; sin embargo, lo que en definitiva volvía más loco a Sesshomaru en ese instante y en esa postura, era su trasero, el cual era lo suficientemente generoso y torneado para enloquecerlo y querer hundirse en ella, y dejando ya completamente de lado cualquier intención de ser delicado con la joven, Sesshomaru comenzó a masajearlo con algo más de rudeza, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para besar su espalda y morder suavemente sus hombros, arrebatándole más gemidos.

Rin enterró las uñas en las sábanas, volviéndose loca por el modo en que Sesshomaru la acariciaba. Jamás la habían tocado de ese modo y tenía que admitir que le encantaba la mezcla entre lo salvaje y lo delicado que era con ella de acuerdo a las zonas de su cuerpo. La castaña sentía que su entrepierna se derretía a causa de tanta humedad y calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y como pidiéndolo, ella misma apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón, levantando su trasero para que Sesshomaru por fin la tomara.

–Rin… –Jadeó él. Aquella postura en que la mitad del cuerpo de Rin se hallaba recostado en la cama, mientras que la otra mitad se ofrecía y abría a él, definitivamente le volvía loco, despertando sus instintos más bajos.

–Hazme tuya… –Susurró, ocultando su rostro sonrojado en la almohada y apretando con sus manos la sábana.

Sesshomaru reprimió un quejido en su garganta, un quejido de sufrimiento. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no penetrarla como la bestia que era y evitar lastimarla. Rin lo enloquecía, y la vista que ella le ofrecía en ese momento lo descontrolaba por completo, quería poseerla ahí mismo, hacerla suya, penetrarla profundamente y llenarla. El demonio carraspeó su garganta, realmente intentando controlarse, no obstante, Rin estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para recibirlo, por lo que Sesshomaru no pudo controlarse más y aprovechando que la joven levantaba más la pelvis, el demonio blanco bajó la bragueta de su pantalón, liberando por fin su apretujado miembro.

El youkai posicionó su punta en la entrada de Rin, y un cosquilleo lo recorrió por completo al sentir su glande humedeciéndose al acariciar por encima el sexo húmedo de Rin.

No podía esperar más, por fin la haría suya.

Sesshomaru comenzó a penetrarla lentamente y con cuidado, a la espera de que la joven se acostumbrara a él, pero para su sorpresa, Rin no exhaló ningún quejido de dolor o incomodidad, sino por el contrario, suspiró de placer al sentirlo entrando. La sensación del miembro duro y ancho de él era deliciosa para ella, quien se mordió los labios.

El demonio la tomó por las caderas, y comenzó a introducir cada vez más la longitud de su miembro, hasta sentir que tocaba fondo y ella propinaba un gemido prolongado de placer. Nuevamente él se quedó quieto un instante, a la espera de que ella se acostumbrara, pero una vez más, y para su sorpresa, Rin comenzó a mover sus caderas por sí misma, haciendo que el vaivén comenzara.

Ante aquello Sesshomaru no tomó más cuidado y decidió concentrarse en hacerla disfrutar, por lo que él mismo comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, sacando su miembro casi por completo de su interior, para después embestirla, robándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Sus movimientos eran firmes pero lentos, permitiendo que ambos disfrutaran por completo la sensación de la penetración.

El youkai apretó sus caderas y comenzó a halar el cuerpo de ella hacia él, embistiéndola con más profundidad y provocando que la mitad del cuerpo de Rin se separara del colchón, de modo que ella apoyó las manos sobre la cama, quedando completamente en cuatro.

La espalda de Rin se arqueaba, levantando ella el rostro mientras gemía a cada embestida que él daba, y Sesshomaru, en un arrebato de excitación descontrolada, tomó con una de sus manos la larga trenza de la joven y comenzó a halarla hacia él mientras continuaba penetrándola, sujetándola con la mano libre de la cadera.

Rin se sorprendió por un momento de lo que Sesshomaru acababa de hacer, pero de inmediato comenzó a disfrutarlo. Jamás la habían tomado de un modo tan posesivo y casi que animal, que incluso comenzó a disfrutar la sensación del ligero ardor que ocasionaba que él tirara de su cabello. Poco a poco comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, y tras unos minutos en esa postura, ella previó que pronto podría alcanzar un segundo orgasmo, por lo que se separó de Sesshomaru y lo obligó a recostarse, montándose ahora ella en él.

–Rin… –Sesshomaru no pareció comprender lo que sucedía hasta que la joven tomó con una mano el miembro del demonio y se penetró a sí misma con él.

La castaña comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando que Sesshomaru saliera y entrara de ella una y otra vez con la misma lentitud. Rin se relamió los labios a causa del placer, y tomando una de las manos de Sesshomaru, la dirigió hasta sus senos para que él la tocara. Obediente, el demonio apretujó ambos senos con una sola de sus manos, aprisionando ambos pezones entre pulgar e índice, y meñique y anular, aprovechándose del hecho de que sus manos eran lo suficientemente grandes. El demonio se mordió los labios, la escena de ella penetrándose a sí misma con su miembro, sus senos apretados por su mano, sus pezones aprisionados entre sus dedos, la boca semiabierta de la joven gimiendo, y su mirada perdida a causa del placer, disimulada entre sus cabellos enredados y alborotados, era algo maravilloso para él.

Rin apoyó entonces sus manos sobre las piernas de Sesshomaru, y flexionando las rodillas, como si hiciese sentadillas, continuó penetrándose, dándole al demonio el espectáculo completo de ver cómo su miembro salía y entraba en ella. Sesshomaru liberó los senos de Rin para tomarla de la cintura y él mismo subirla y bajarla de su sexo a su gusto, gozando con la vista de sus senos botando al ritmo en que él la penetraba una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, manipulando su cuerpo con una facilidad total y volviéndola loca.

Pronto, Rin comenzó a sentir cómo el miembro de Sesshomaru comenzaba a palpitar dentro de ella y se le sentía ligeramente más duro… estaba pronto a terminar, por lo que ella aprovechando que también estaba cerca, comenzó a estimular su clítoris mientras él seguía controlando la penetración al sujetarla por la cintura.

Para Sesshomaru, la imagen de Rin tocándose a sí misma, sus senos botando al ritmo del vaivén, el sonido de sus sexos húmedos uniéndose y el observar cómo su centro se abría y cerraba cada que él la penetraba, mas el coro de sus gemidos, era suficiente para que estallara. Rin finalmente sintió que un fuerte orgasmo la recorría al tiempo en que sintió que Sesshomaru estaba a punto de venirse con ella, por lo que rápidamente sacó el miembro del demonio de su interior, y al instante él comenzó a venirse largamente, cubriendo su abdomen de semen, mientras ella se retorcía levemente, a causa del clímax.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando del placer de liberarse, mientras un gemido sordo salía de sus labios.

Rin se dejó caer rendida sobre él boca abajo, tomó aire profundamente, suspiró y después rió, mientras abrazaba el pecho del demonio.

Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Su frente y su cuerpo se hallaban sudorosos. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

–Eso fue increíble – Exclamó Rin, con el cabello completamente alborotado, cubriéndole parte del rostro. Sesshomaru retiró con delicadeza las hebras que le impedían observarla bien.

–Lo fue –Admitió algo jadeante, después intentó decir algo, pero decidió callarse antes de emitir palabra alguna.

–¿Qué pasa? –Rin se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho de él, apoyando su rostro en ellos para observarle mejor.

El youkai dudó un instante antes de hablar, había grandes probabilidades de arruinar el momento con lo que estaba pensando, y no quería hacerlo. Prefería complacerse de un agradable silencio después de hacerla suya, disfrutando del peso de su cuerpo liviano sobre él. El sentirla completa encima suyo, incluyendo sus pies que reposaban a la altura de sus tobillos, era sumamente agradable. Rin tenía una estatura pequeña y era lo suficientemente delgada para que él la pudiera cubrir por completo.

Sesshomaru deslizó el brazo que abrazaba su cintura hasta sus glúteos, masajeándolos suavemente, juguetón. Rin se sonrojó y volvió a reir. Una mano era lasciva, mientras que la otra tierna, aquella mezcla le resultaba encantadora a la castaña.

–No es nada. – Respondió finalmente, acariciando su cabeza con la mano libre, pero la curiosidad de Rin ya había despertado.

–Sesshomaru… –Rin entornó la mirada y apretó los labios haciendo un puchero – Dime. –Insistió en saber.

El demonio volvió a guardar silencio un instante antes de decidirse a hablar. Contuvo un suspiro. Estaba a punto de arruinar el momento.

–Sucede que… –Dudó en hablar– no eras virgen.

Aquello era una afirmación, no una pregunta, de eso Rin podía estar segura. La muchacha levantó más el rostro, sin comprender bien a qué venía ese comentario.

–¿Eh?

–…No eras virgen. –Repitió, ahora mirando el techo, más como para asimilarlo con la cabeza fría que para decírselo a ella. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos en donde Rin levantó una ceja y luego comenzó a reir. Sesshomaru la miró.

–Evidentemente no–respondió entre risas– si lo fuera no habría hecho las cosas que hice. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿te molesta?

–…No, está bien. – Respondió, ladeando la cabeza y evitando el contacto visual con ella.

Rin parpadeó varias veces, perpleja.

–Sesshomaru…

El demonio se forzó a mirarla, volvió a acariciar su cabeza y después la acomodó sobre la cama.

–Espera aquí, me daré una ducha. –Besó su hombro desnudo y salió de entre las sábanas dirigiéndose al baño.

Rin lo escaneó rápidamente de pies a cabeza, disfrutando de la vista del demonio desnudo de espaldas, antes de que entrara al baño.

Una vez escuchó que la puerta corrediza de la regadera se cerraba y que el agua empezaba a caer, Rin se acostó boca arriba y suspiró hondamente, reposando el brazo sobre su frente.

–No lucía molesto…–Susurró para sí misma– Más bien parecía sorprendido… ¿no es muy _'old school'_ preocuparse por la virginidad?...

Sin embargo, apenas terminó de hablar, Rin cayó en cuenta del suelo que estaba pisando, por lo que se dio un golpecito en la frente, recriminándose.

Sesshomaru era la definición precisa, y quizá la más profunda, de lo que ser 'old school' se refería.

–No debí haberme reído. –Suspiró nuevamente –…Bueno, al menos parece no querer darle importancia. – Rin frunció los labios y escondió la cara en la almohada. En todo caso estaba absolutamente segura de que él también había disfrutado lo que habían hecho. La joven sonrió para sí. Se sentía sumamente afortunada de tener a alguien como él, lo demás no debía importar… ¿cierto?

* * *

Sesshomaru sintió las gotas de agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo y se frotó suavemente el rostro con las manos.

Lo cierto era que no tenía premura por asearse, de hecho su deseo habría sido quedarse en cama con Rin hasta el amanecer, sin embargo, aquello había sido la excusa perfecta para darse los minutos de privacidad que necesitaba para reordenar sus ideas. Era la primera vez en su vida que Rin no llegaba virgen a él, y aquello era demasiado para asimilarlo rápidamente.

Siempre que había llegado a ella, Rin se trataba de una chica completamente inexperta en el aspecto del amor y del sexo, por lo que su primera vez siempre solía ser él quien la guiaba, quien era paciente y cuidadoso en no lastimarla, y no ella tomando la iniciativa y siendo tan abierta con su sexualidad.

Ahora todo era nuevo y diferente, pero no le desagradaba, debía admitir que para haber sido la primera vez con ella, había sido espectacular; no obstante, ahora había algo que molestaba a Seshomaru…No se trataba del hecho de no ser "el primero", era el hecho de que alguien la había hecho suya antes, era el hecho de que él no era (o había sido) el único hombre en su vida.

 _–_ _¿O mujer? –_ Pensó, recordando que en esa época a algunas mujeres les daba también por experimentar su sexualidad con su mismo género. Sesshomaru se frotó la cara con fuerza, sacando pronto esa idea de la mente. Ya bastante tenía con imaginarse a Rin desnuda en los brazos de otro hombre, como para ahora imaginarla con alguna chica.

No era la primera vez que Sesshomaru debía plantearse y aceptar que Rin era una mujer producto de una época muy distinta a las que él estaba acostumbrado a vivir, principalmente en cuanto a valores y tradiciones. No tenía nada que recriminarle, ella era dueña de su vida y de su cuerpo, simplemente él necesitaba unos momentos a solas para hacerse a la idea. Inclusive, durante el tiempo en que estuvo al lado de la madre de Ruri y Daiki, las mujeres en ese entonces eran aún bastante conservadoras, por lo que ahora el sostener una relación con Rin significaba que él mismo debía aceptar y lidiar con aspectos que jamás creyó: una mujer independiente, que vivía sola, que trabajaba para mantenerse y priorizaba por sobre muchas cosas su carrera, así como no parecía tener reservas en buscar su propio placer sexual con su pareja, y no conformarse con "dejarse hacer".

Nada de eso era negativo, ella lucía feliz y eso era lo importante, el único problema era él mismo y su ego mancillado, aunque ella no tuviera idea. De todas formas, eso era un problema suyo nada más, él se estaba complicando la cabeza solo, y él solo tendría que arreglárselas.

Sesshomaru reprimió un suspiro y se talló la cara ahora con fuerza, buscando enfriarse la cabeza con el agua.

Permaneció bajo el chorro de agua unos minutos más y terminó de asearse, y tras eso, consideró que él mismo podría romper el hielo invitando a Rin a unirse a él en la ducha e ir por un "segundo round".

El demonio abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal de la regadera, tomó una de las toallas blancas que se hallaban dobladas en uno de los muebles de baño y la enredó a su cintura.

–Rin –La llamó, y al no obtener respuesta, salió a la habitación, únicamente para encontrarse con que la joven se hallaba profundamente dormida boca abajo, con la sábana cubriéndole a duras penas solo una pierna.

Sesshomaru permaneció de pie frente a ella, observándola por un momento, desnuda, tranquila y hermosa.

El demonio tomó la sábana y la cubrió, después él terminó de secarse con tranquilidad para volver a la cama con ella.

–Ven aquí –Susurró, tomando entre sus brazos a Rin quien obedeció semiconsciente y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. El demonio la observó por el rabillo del ojo, Rin lucía tranquila y había una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Sesshomaru no pudo reprimir más un suspiro. Se tendría que hacer a la idea de cómo eran las cosas. El tenerla dormida a su lado, respirando con esa tranquilidad y con esa paz y alegría en su rostro, era mucho más importante que su orgullo herido de macho.

Lo sabía bien, estaba siendo idiota y retrógrado, en el concepto de lo que era la época que estaba viviendo, y eso no podía ser así. Sesshomaru siguió observándola dormir, hasta que él mismo sucumbió ante el cansancio.

En definitiva, aquel día se había marcado un antes y un después en cómo sería él respecto a su familia y a ella. Tras muchos siglos, parecía que tenía que trabajar en él mismo, y no solo en la compañía.

* * *

Varios días habían transcurrido desde aquella noche, y Rin y Sesshomaru poco se habían podido ver desde entonces a causa de que él estaba ocupado con cosas de la compañía, y Rin por su parte había tenido algo de carga de trabajo, no obstante, aquello no la preocupaba, después de todo sabía que Ruri y Daiki, los hijos menores de Sesshomaru, estaban quedándose en Tokyo por un tiempo y ella misma deseaba que Sesshomaru conviviera un poco más con ellos.

Aquella mañana, Rin había salido de la oficina con tal de cubrir una nota sin mucha relevancia y que se podría catalogar de relleno, sin embargo, el buen humor se había asido a ella durante ya un tiempo, por lo que en esos momentos lo que le pidieran era bueno y lo tomaba con optimismo.

Habían llamado para solicitar una pequeña nota en la sección de Música y Cultura local sobre un dueto acústico que estaba cobrando cierta relevancia en algunos barrios populares en las zonas de restaurantes y cafeterías en Tokyo. El nombre del dueto era " _Shichinintai"_ , lo cual le parecía bastante peculiar a Rin dado a que el nombre aludía a siete personas y no dos.

 _–_ _De cualquier modo eso sólo da pie a que tenga más cosas para rellenar la nota_ – Pensó con optimismo, sin tener idea de a qué estaba por enfrentarse.

El lugar de la cita había sido acordado en una cafetería más o menos nueva que también estaba cobrando bastante relevancia en aquel barrio, y desde hacía varias semanas Rin había querido visitarla, por lo que eso aumentaba su buen humor.

La castaña llegó al lugar acordado y se sentó en una mesa pequeña en una esquina y pidió una soda en lo que esperaba. Comenzó a alistar lo que necesitaba, tenía la grabadora de su teléfono celular lista para utilizarla en cuanto empezara a hacer preguntas, así como una pequeña libreta que sacó de la mochila para tomar notas.

La joven dio un sorbo a su soda al tiempo que su celular sonaba y ella revisó el mensaje.

 _"_ _¿Dónde estás? ¿quieres cenar esta noche?"_

Rin sonrió al leer el mensaje de Sesshomaru.

 _"_ _Estoy ahora mismo en Avenue Coffee por cosas de trabajo. Me parece bien, nos vemos a las 8"_ , escribió rápidamente, agregando algunos emojis y envió el mensaje de vuelta. La joven suspiró alegre, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

–¿Rin? – Aquella voz grave sacó a la muchacha de su ensimismamiento de golpe y le produjo un vuelco en el estómago.

Rin levantó la mirada lentamente, temiendo saber de quién se trataba. Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con un par de pupilas azules que no veía desde hacía casi cuatro años, y quien lucía tan contrariado como ella.

–Bankotsu…

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A**

¡Hola a todos!

Según yo, el capítulo anterior sería el más largo de todos, pero viendo como quedó este creo que me equivoqué (y no lo tenía planeado jaja). Bueno, finalmente actualicé, me gusta pensar que esta vez no me tardé "tanto" a comparación del pasado, en todo caso les ofrezco una disculpa, como siempre :C

El título del capítulo "Keep on loving you" (Seguir amándote) es muy significativo para lo que la trama se refiere, pues no hace alusión únicamente a los sentimientos y la decisión de Sesshomaru por seguir amando a Rin, sino también se refiere a la relación de Sesshomaru y sus hijos. El hecho de que pese a que Sesshomaru ha sido básicamente un desastre como figura paterna, sus hijos lo siguen apoyando y amando pese a todo (sí, incluso Takeshi, quien me atrevo a decir es en realidad el que más se preocupa por él), así como la determinación recién tomada de Sesshomaru para con ellos de por fin hacer las cosas bien, aún cuando lo que hiciera que entendiera las cosas fuera algo doloroso para él (como lo fue ver un trauma suyo reflejado en los ojos de sus hijos menores).

Siempre he creído que aunque en la serie el interés principal de Sesshomaru era hacerse más y más poderoso, el que Inu no Taisho escogiera a una humana y al final muriera por ella, dejó una huella muy profunda en él, y posiblemente fue la causa principal por la que él no quería a los humanos hasta que Rin llegó a su vida.

Ruri y Daiki van a jugar un papel importante en el crecimiento personal de Sesshomaru, así como Rin, que como pueden ver ya le causó una pequeña crisis existencial a nuestro demonio XD (lo siento, tenía que hacerlo!).

Me gustaría decirles que este fic es más que nada una intención de desarrollar aún más el personaje de Sesshomaru, dándole un crecimiento personal, porque como Yukiko le dijo, Rin es una constante en su vida, pero los que van a perdurar y quedarse a su lado finalmente siempre serán ellos. Tengo preparadas varias cosas para los próximos capítulos.

Sobre el lemon… espero les haya gustado, y no lo hayan considerado algo guarro D:! quería poder dejar en claro lo libre y a gusto que está Rin con su propio cuerpo y su sexualidad, y lo mucho que puede tomar ventaja Sesshomaru de ello 7u7 Ya más adelante escribiré algún encuentro más romántico, no se preocupen por ello. Y sobre Bankotsu… ¿qué pasará ahora? Jojojo

A todo esto, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Son en definitiva el motor principal para continuar escribiendo.

Mil gracias a:

 **Serena Tsukino Chiba:** Creo que estarás contenta de que por fin ya hubo lemon hahaha, mil gracias por tu review!

 **Yoo Joo:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero te guste este capítulo C:

 **La Rozeta:** Jajaja sí, es figurada y literalmente una perra, aunque no la hice tan maldita en este fic XD Espero te guste la interacción de Sesshomaru y sus bebés en este capítulo, un abrazo!

 **Roxana:** Ya estarás contenta no? T.T a ver si ahora me evito el acoso un rato, mensa

 **RenBellatrix:** Te quedaste en el capítulo 7! :C espero puedas seguir leyendo, un abrazo fuerte, gracias por tus reviews!

 **Milly Taisho:** Sí, en efecto y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Sessh no se involucró mucho en la crianza, en especial de los dos últimos (a quienes básicamente abandonó con Irasue), poco a poco todo irá tomando más forma. Gracias siempre por estarme presionando en face con que actualice, me ayuda muchísimo xD te mando un abrazo muy muy fuerte.

 **sa TAISHO:** Jajaja sí, malvada Irasue. Muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Guest:** Estás por verlo celoso en el próximo capítulo jaja, gracias por tu review!

 **Alambrita:** Hola! Jajaja sí, la que se armó. Muchisimas gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

 **Poisongirl 29:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Creo que aquí podrás ver más lo loquillo que Takeshi es XD

 **Vic del Eien:** Qué bonito review! Me encanta cuando escriben una opinión más detallada, te lo agradezco mucho. Aquí habrás podido ver aún un poco más de la personalidad de los hijos, así como de las reacciones que tiene el mismo Sesshomaru. Creo que el final de este fic te llegará a sorprender (eso espero) ya tengo todo bien planeado XD debo ponerme estricta para actualizar más pronto, un abrazo fuerte, gracias por tu review!

 **Any-Chan:** Tu impresión de Ruri y Daiki es acertada! Físicamente se parecen a Rin pero en forma de ser a Sesshomaru, aunque es posible que conforme la historia avance, esos dos personajes desarrollen una personalidad un poco más expresiva, ya veremos. Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo fuerte!

 **LadyFolly:** Ayy, no sé de qué dudaste, pero espero que este tampoco te haga dudar jaja, muchas gracias por leerme!

 **Cath Meow:** Hola! No, en definitiva Sesshomaru ya no regresará por otro polvo con Kagura jaja, menos después de que ya conoció a su reina 7u7 Eres la única que se ha fijado en lo de la foto! Y sí, hay como planes para eso más adelante. Ya van varias personas que me dicen que Yukiko les agrada y eso me pone muy contenta, espero que eso siga así en este capítulo. Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte, gracias por tu review!

 **VisitaxdD:** ¡Ya hubo lemon! Hahaha espero te guste este capítulo, un abrazo!

 **Angel-demoniaca:** Si son pocas donde dejas un review, me siento honrada de que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme uno, muchas gracias por tu review!

 **Cheryl:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, un abrazo!

 **Nayari:** Ya volvi jaja! Siento la demora T.T

 **Mina Rose:** Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y comentarlo, tus reviews seguidos me pusieron sumamente contenta, por ti pasé de los 150! Soy feliz T.T te mando un abrazo fuerte!

 **Sara Andry:** Hola! Tu review es solo del capítulo 1, pero espero que si llegas hasta aquí, la historia te siga gustando, un saludo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Kuruma Chidori**


End file.
